MY HERO
by HanDik
Summary: Baekhyun yang jatuh hati pada Pangeran penolongnya dan Daehyun yang menyukai sosok namja manis yang ditolong sewaktu ia kecil [CHAPTER X Update 'END' :)] DAEBAEK with Taehyung slight CHANBAEK, LUBAEK, KRISBAEK dan LEOBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**MY HERO**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Chanyeol, Luhan, Kris, Kai dan Kyungsoo

_"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. hen.. tikan.." _

_"Hahaha…. Mana ada namja main boneka? Kau ini namja atau yeoja?" kata seorang anak laki-laki sampe merampas boneka milik namja kecil yang bisa dibilang terlalu manis untuk seorang namja._

_"Hiks.. hiks.. kembalikan bonekaku hiks itu..hiks.. boneka dari umma.. hiks" kembali namja kecil itu terisak sambil memohon._

_"Mau kau apakan boneka ini yeol" kata seorang teman dari anak laki-laki yang yang merampas boneka tersebut dengan smirk ke-empat anak nakal tersebut _

_"Chanyeol, Luhan aku ada akal, bagaimana kalau kita lempar saja boneka ini ke lumpur disana ?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka betiga yang berkulit tan._

_"Ide yang bagus Kai" Ucap Chanyeol sambil bersiap melempar boneka terebut._

_"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.. HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak namja kecil terus dengan teriakannya sambil meraih bonekanya tetapi tangan nya ditahan oleh salah seorang dari mereka berempat yang memiliki wajah blasteran_

_"Diam saja kau dan lihat saja boneka kesayanganmu itu akan mandi lumpur.. Hahaha" ucap anak laki-laki yang bernama Kris._

_Boneka itu pun dilempar oleh Chanyeol dengan sangat kencangnya, tetapi boneka tersebut ditangkap oleh seorang namja kecil yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berempat mengerjai namja manis tersebut karena sudah tidak tahan akhirnya dia menghampirinya_

_/hap/_

_Dengan mata tajamnya dia melihat keempat namja tersebut. "kalian ini dari tadi menganggu dia apa tidak bosan, sudah hentikan"_

_"Ck menganggu saja kau, kami sedang bersenang senang juga.. Lu, Kai, Kris ayo kita pergi" ajak Chanyeol yang sudah kesal dengan kehadiran namja yang baginya menjadi sosok pahlawan kesiangan._

_"sudah jangan bersedih lagi ini boneka mu" kata namja tersebut sambil memberika boneka namja manis tersebut._

_"Hiks.. hiks.. terima kasih hiks.. hiks.." ucap namja manis tersebut sambil meraih bonekanya._

_"Pakai ini buat menghapus air matamu" ucap namja tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan bergambar beruang miliknya. "oh iya siapa namamu ?"_

_"Aku Baekhyun" katanya sambil meraih sapu tangan tersebut dan membersihkan air matanya._

_"Salam kenal ya Baekhyun. Perkenalkan Aku.."_

_"Dae disini kamu rupanya ayo kita berangkat Appa sudah selesai menyiapkan mobilnya" ucap seorang wanita yang ternyata umma dari namja yang dipanggil Dae itu._

_"Ne umma" ucapnya dengan berlari menghampiri umma nya. "Oh iya.. sampai jumpa lagi ya Baekhyun" teriaknya Daehyun nama namja tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya._

_Baekhyun yang terdiam karena ditinggal pergi oleh Daehyun sambil melihat sosok Daehyun yang masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut._

_ —-_

Beberapa tahun kemudian

_Kring.. kring.. kring.._

Suara jam weker yang berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring di kamar bernuansa biru milik namja manis bernama Baekhyun ini.

"Hoaaaaamph.. Selamat pagi Pangeran Dae" ucapnya kepada boneka beruang kesayangannya yang diberinama _Pangeran Dae_. Baekhyun memberikan nama bonekanya dengan nama seorang namja kecil yang sudah menolongnya waktu kecil lalu dan tidak luput sapu tangan namja tersebut yang kini terikat dilengan kanan boneka beruangnya.

"Saatnya siap siap untuk hari pertama masuk Senior High School" Ucapnya dengan semangat lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Sayang. Sudah bangun belum?" Ucap umma Baekhyun dari balik pintu putra bungsungnya.

"Ne, aku sudah bangun umma ini baru kelar mandi" ucap Baekhyun yang selesai dari aktivitas mandi cantiknya.

_SKIP TIME_

Baekhyun yang baru turun dari mobil keluarga segera berpamitan dengan Ayahnya dan segera bergegas masuk kedalam sekolahnya dan mencari ruang kelasnya. Baekhyun terdaftar dalam _President Class_ dimana kelas ini hanya berisi 15 orang dengan siswa-siswi yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata. Bias ditebak bahwa Baekhyun masuk sekolah ini dengan nilai sempurna dan meraih peringkat pertama jadi tidak diragukan soal kepintarannya.

Sekolah _Seoul International High School_ tidak melakukan orientasi kepada murid barunya tetapi mengadakan seminar yang dipresentasikan oleh pihak guru dan juga OSIS Seoul IHS.

Jangan lupakan bahwa di Seoul IHS beberapa siswa yang merupakan anak dari donator terbesar disekolah ini dan orang tua Baekhyun termasuk menjadi salah satu donator terbesar disekolah ini.

"Kyungie, mari makan aku sudah lapar" ucap Baekhyun pada salah seorang sahabat kecil nya yang tidak kalah pintar oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo berada diperingkat ke dua dalam pendaftaran dan juga masuk kedalam _President Class_ dan menjadi teman sebangku Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baekhie tapi hilangkan tingkah manjamu ini. Aku malu dilihat temen sekelas kita" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendapatkan sebuah _deathglare_ dari Baekhyun kemudian bergegas menarik Baekhyun keluar kelas

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan sambil bercanda ria tidak sengaja menabrak 4 namja yang tidak mereka ketahui siapa tapi karena saking takutnya karena mereka melihat jas sekolah yang mereka gunakan berbeda dengan yang mereka berdua gunakan alhasil mereka langsung lari menuju kantin sekolah dan memesan makan.

"Kau sih Kyungie kita kan jadi nabrak sunbae" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesalnya.

"Loh kok aku ? kamu duluan Baekhie yang cerita mu itu yang bikin ketawa.. hahaha.. sudah lupakan saja lanjutkan makannya kita mesti kembali kekelas" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Eh Baekhie bagaimana dengan Pangeran Penolongmu apakah sudah bertemu ? Ucapk Kyungsoo dengan smirk nya karena berhasil membuat semburat merah dimuka Baekhyun.

"Kyaaaa… Kyungie jangan bahas disini.. Aku belum bertemu dengannya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan histeris kemudian tetunduk dengan lusu.

"Kau in…. "

_/BRAAAAAAAAAAK/_

Ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti seketika karena ada empat orang namja yang tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja mereka berdua dan membuat Baekhyun kaget dan hamper terjatuh.

"Siapa kalian beran.. eh _Sunbae_" Ucap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terhenti karena yang menggebrak meja mereka iyalah _sunbae_ nya.

"Akhirnya kami temukan juga kalian. BERANI SEKALI KALIAN PERGI TANPA MEMINTA MAAF SETELAH MENABRAK KAMI"

TBC

Mohon Review-nya ya readers.

sebagai saran dan kritik agar lebih baik lagi :)


	2. Chapter 2

**MY HERO (CHAPTER II)**

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Chanyeol, Luhan, Kris, Kai dan Kyungsoo

**_CHANYEOL SIDE_**

_Tenot Tenot Tenonot Tenot Tenot Tenonot_

Suara bel istirahat yang berbunyi menghamburkan ruang kelas 2-A yang sunyi karena pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankan kini mulai ricuh karena pelajaran menurut kelas ini yang paling membosankan dengan _Song Saem_ yang suka sekali bercerita layaknya mendongengkan anak-anaknya untuk tidur.

Sisi kanan tepatnya bangku paling belakang terdapat sosok _namja_ tinggi bak tuang listrik berjalan ini tertidur selama jam pelajaran Sejarah ini berlangsung.

"Yeol, bangun sudah jam istirahat. Kau tidak mau makan ?" Panggil Kai dengan mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"euungh bentar lagi kai" ucap Chanyeol dengan lenguhan tidurnya.

"Hey Kai Chanyeol ayo kekantin kalian tidak lapar" Panggil Kris dengan suara beratnya yang masuk kekelas ditemani dengan Luhan.

Kris dan Luhan memang tidak sekelas dengan Chanyeol dan Kai, mereka berdua berada di kelas _President Class_. Diatara mereka berempat memang hanya Kris dan Luhan yang memiliki kepintaran diatas Chanyeol maupun Kai bukan berarti mereka berdua bodoh, jangan sangka bahwa Kai dan Chanyeol memasuki peringkat lima besar dikelasnya.

"Si Tiang ini malah tidur, Kai berikan minummu" Ucap Luhan diikuti seringan licik dari muka nya dan Kai. Luhan dengan jahilnya menuangkan air minum Kai tepat diatas kepala Chanyeol berhasil membuat lelaki ini terbangun.

"Eh hujan ya ? Kok rambutku basah ?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan begonya.

"Hujan dari mananya Chanyeol. Jelas-jelas kelasmu dan Kai berada dilantai 2 gimana mau hujan. Buat bocor aja nggak mungkin" Ucap Kris dengan santainya sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol

"Terus ini basah kenaapa ?"Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan melihat ketiga sahabatnya dan matanya melotot melihat Luhan yang memegang botol minum Kai. "Lu jangan bilang kau yang menuangkan air minum Kai diatas kepalaku?"

"Kalau iya kenapa ? Siapa suruh kagak bangun-bangun. Ayo cepet kekantin atau kami tinggal" Ucap Luhan sambil meletakan air minum Kai dan berlekas pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol diikuti oleh Kris dan Kai.

"Hey kalian.. Wait" Teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari mengejar teman-temannya.

_Skip Time_

"Hahaha.. Kalian ini ada-ada aja mana ada _namja_ yang manis terlebih lagi _Hoobae_ kita sendiri lagi" Ucap Chanyeol menanggapi pembiacaraan Kris dan Luhan yang membahas _Hoobae_ mereka.

"Kau nggak percaya Yeol ? nanti aku sama Luhan mau mencari .."

/Duk/

Ucapan Kris terpotong saat bertabrakan dengan dua orang namja yang mereka perkirakan adalah _Hoobae_ mereka karena menggunakan jas sekolah berwarna biru.

Tatapan Chanyeol, Kai, Kris dan Luhan terhenti karena adanya dua sosok _namja_ yang terlihat manis dimata mereka berempat. Tapi sosok _namja_ manis itu pun lekas pergi karena mereka takut ternyata telah menabrak _Sunbae_ mereka.

"Lu kau lihat _namja _yang berambut coklat itu ? bukankah dia yang kita lihat tadi pagi. _Namja_ manis yang bikin aku jatuh hati" Ucap Kris dengan sedikit lebay-nya.

"Iya Kris itu dia. Heeeeei…. Emang kau saja yang jatuh hati dengannya aku juga. Dia bukannya hanya manis tapi juga cantik ah serta muka nya yang imut terkesan polo situ" Ucap Luhan yang tanpa sengaja tertular sifat lebay-nya Kris.

"Bagiku _namja_ yang bermata bulat itu yang manis. Matanya sunggu indah dan menawan" Ucap Kai dengan membayangkan muka _hoobae_ nya.

"Yak yak yak. Kalian kenapa malah berlovey-dovey dengan imajinasi kalian.. Eh tapi Lu Kris kalian benar _namja_ berambut coklat itu manis seperti _yeoja_. Jangan bilang dia _namja_ yang kalian bicarakan tadi" Ucap Chanyeol dengan sumringah.

"Ya jelas lah tadi emang nggak dengerin ucapan Kris ngomong '_dia_ _yang kita lihat tadi pagi'_" ucap Luhan dengan mengikuti gaya bicara Kris. "Mangkanya kalau orang ngomong dengerin jangan bengong saking terpesonanya" Lanjut Luhan.

"Hahahaha….. Iya ampun Luhan hahahah…. Bagaimana kalau kita kerjain saja mereka biar bisa lihat mereka lebih lama" Ucap Chanyeol dengan ide licik yang terlintas begitu saja agar bias melihat pujaan hati yang baru saja lewat dihatinya.

"Boleh tuh aku mau lihat _my sweety eye_" ucap Kai dengan senangnya dengan diangguki setuju oleh Luhan dan Kris.

"Yak. Aku mau lihat _my sweety_" ucap Kris dan Luhan dengan berbarengan.

_Skip Time_

Mereka berempat jalan kekantin dengan melirik kenan dan kekiri untuk mencari _namja_ manis yang menjadi incarannya. Sesampainya di kantin mata mereka langsung menangkap dua sosok _namja_ yang menjadi target sasaran mereka.

"Itu mereka disana sedang makan, mau kita mulai sekarang _guys_"

_/BRAAAAAAAAAAK/_

**_Author Side_**

"Akhirnya kami temukan juga kalian. BERANI SEKALI KALIAN PERGI TANPA MEMINTA MAAF SETELAH MENABRAK KAMI" Ucap Chanyeol dengan muka yang dibuat semurka-murkanya.

"eh a-anu…"

"ANU-ANU APA?" Ucap Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"G-Gi-ni Su-Sun-Bae ka-mi mi-nta maaf" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"Bisa ngomong yang jelas ? Kalian ini siswa _Seoul International High School_ masa ngomong begitu saja terbata-bata. Atau jangan-jangan kalian nyogok ya biar bisa masuk kesini? "Ucap Luhan dengan mode nyindir yang dibuat-buatnya agar tidak menyakiti pujaan hatinya.

Seisi kantin yang ramai seketika sunyi senyap dengan kejadian dimana Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan dan Kai tiba-tiba menggerbak meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Para siswa-siswi yang berada dikantin tidak ada yang berani dengan mereka karena orang tua dari Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan dan Kai merupakan donator terbesat disekolah_ Seoul IHS_ dan juga merupakan anggota Komite Sekolah.

"Wah ternyata benar ya mereka berdua ini nyogok sehingga bisa masuk sekolah ini" Timpal Kai melanjuti ucapan Luhan

"APA KALIAN BILANG ? SEENAKNYA AJA KALIAN BILANG KAMI NYOGOK BUAT MASUK SEKOLAH INI" Ucap Baekhyun dengan kesalnya sehabis menyadarkan dirinya akibat _Shock Therapy_ yang dialami begitu saja.

"Merasa tersendiri ?" Ucap Kris mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar marah karena tersindir dengan ucapan Luhan dan Kai. "Kalau nggak merasa kenapa mesti marah ?" Lanjut Kris begitu saja diikuti tawa ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya lihat dengan jelas dipapan pengumuman siswa-siswi baru. Aku Byun Baek Hyun peraih peringkat pertama dengan nilai SEMPURNA dan dia Do Kyung Soo peraih peringkat kedua dengan 99,9. Apa kalian masih meragukan kami ?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan kesalnya sambil mengakui keberhasilannya meraih nilai sempurna disekolah ini yang sulit didapatkan oleh siswa-siswi baru yang akan masuk sekolah tersebut.

"_Ternyata namanya Byun Baek Hyun dan dia peraih nilai tertinggi itu ? Wah kalau begitu dia berada President Class mudah untukku mendekatinya karena kami dekelas yang sama" _Ucap Kris dan Luhan bersamaan dalam pikiran mereka

_"Baiklah namanya Byun Baek Hyun dan dia ternyata dar President Class wah agak susah tapi aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Luhan Kris jangan kira kalian aku akan menyerah" _Ucap Chanyeol dalam pemikirannya.

_"Ah Do Kyung Soo aku akan ingat namanya kalau begini aku harus sering main kekelasnya nih"_ Ucap Kai dalam hatinya.

"Sombong sekali kalian berdua merasa mendapat nilai yang jarang didapatkan jangan kira kalian saja. Aku Xi Luhan dan dia Wu Yi Fan lebih tepatnya panggil saja Kris, kami berdua peraih peringkat tertinggi diangkatan kami" Ucap Luhan dengan diangguki oleh Kris.

"Hey Hey tunggu walau mereka berada di _President Class _tapi kami berada di kelas A kelas dibawah _President Class_" Ucap Chanyeol yang merasa tidak suka dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Jadi mau _Sunbae_ kemari dan menggerbrak meja karena kami main kabur aja ya ?" Ucap Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

_"Ya jelas lah Baekhi pake nanya lagi, kau ini pintar tapi kok bodoh sih_" Ucap dengan kesal menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas tidak patut ditanyakan.

"Masih nanya lagi ? Sudah jelas kan ? kau ini pintar tapi kenapa cenderung bodoh sih" Ucap Luhan dengan menahan gemasnya terhadap tinggah _namja_ manis bernama Baekhyun ini.

"Ya udah kalau gitu kami berdua minta maaf ya _Sunbae_" Ucap Baekhyun dengan polos diikuti dengan senyumnya yang manis,

Seketika Kris Luhan dan Chanyeol _sweetdrop_ mendengar pernyataan maaf yang begitu saja oleh Baekhyun dengan nada polos dan diikuti sebuah senyum yang membuat mereka ingin sekali menculik bocah satu ini.

Sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya cengo mendapati perkataan Baekhyun yang begitu saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo merutuki diirinya mempunyai sahabat yang kelewat polos tapi pintar cenderung bodoh ini.

"Kau kira semudah itu meminta maaf ? Kalian harus mendapat hukuman dari kami atau kami laporkan pada Komite Sekolah karena bertindak tidak sopan pada _Sunbae_ kalian"

"hah ? yang ben…"

_Tenot Tenot Tenonot Tenot Tenot Tenonot_

Suara Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Lagi dan lagi Kyungsoo harus menahan emosinya karena hari ini ucapannya selalu saja terpotong padahal ucapannya bermaksud membela dari pada harus membiarkan Baekhyun berkata seenaknya saja, malah akan berbuat yang nggak-nggak.

"Kyungie ayo kita masuk udah bunyi bel masuknya" Ajak Baekhyun dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo pergi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun bila mendapat bahaya akan segera melarikan diri dan ini sudag kedua kalinya dia melarikan diri dari masalah dan dengan orang yang sama ok catat ya dengan ORANG YANG SAMA.

Sesampainya dikelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun tertuduk dengan lemas akibat lari dari _Sunbae_ yang menurut mereka berbahaya itu.

"Hah hah hah. Baekhie kau ini kenapa hah hah hah kabur begitu saja" Ucap Kyungsoo yang tertuduk lemas dibangkunya.

"Hehehehe.. Maaf Kyungie tadi alarm bahaya ku berbunyi sepertinya kita dalam bahaya tadi ah coba _My Hero_ pangeran penolongku datang" Ucap Baekhyun dengan polos nya.

"Kau kira pangeran impianmu ada disekolah ini" Ucap Kyungsoo menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

"Hehehe.. Siapa tahu Kyungiee"

_Skip Time_

Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu ayahnya untuk menjemput dirinya disekolah karena supir pribadi miliknya sedang pulang karena harus merawat istrinya yang sedah hamil sehingga mau tidak mau Tuan Byun ayah Baekhyun harus antar-jemput anak bungsunya yang kelewat manja ini.

Baekhyun yang mendapat _message_ dari ayahnya mulai beranjak dari kelas namun dia melihat sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari sebuah pohon besar yang berada di sekolahnya tersebut langsung menghampiri seorang tersebut.

"Ehm kau tidak apa apa _Sunbae _?" Ucap Baekhyun menyadari bahwa _namja_ jatuh ialah _sunbae_ nya karena jas merah yang digunakan menandakan bahwa dia siswa kelas dua.

"…." _Namja_ tersebut hanya diam saja dan mencoba berdiri tapi ahasil terjatuh lagi.

Baekhyun yang melihat luka _namja_ tersebut dengan inisiatifnya segera membuka tasnya dan mencari kotak P3K yang selalu disiapkan oleh _umma_-nya.

"Sini biar aku berikan pertolongan pertama karena kalau tidak diberikan pertolongan pertama nanti bisa terinfeksi" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

_Namja_ tersebut hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mengobati lukanya dengan lihai walau dia seorang _namja_ dan dia terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dan menyadari bahwa dia terlihat manis.

"TADAAAAA.. Sudah selesai _sunbae_" Ucap Baekhyun serasa anak kecil yang telah selesai bermain dokter-dokteran. "Kata _umma_ ku jangan banyak jalan dulu tunggu 15 menit untuk istirahat maka rasa sakitnya akan hilang"

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih" ucap _namja_ tersebut.

"Ehmmm kalau begitu aku pamit ya _sunbae_ udah dijemput oleh _appa_ ku" Ucap Baekhyun segera pergi dan tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun bahwa _namja_ yang ditolongnya tersenyum begitu saja walau disadari oleh _namja_ tersebut dia jarang sekali manampakan senyumnya.

_Skip Time_

Sudah tiga bulan Baekhyun bersekolah disini dan sejak kejadian pertama kalinya masuk sekolah ini Baekhyun merasa tidak tenang karena Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol selalu datang kekelasnya dan menggangu aktifitasnya saat jam istirahat.

Sementara Kai sibuk menggoda Kyungsoo-nya walau jujur Kyungsoo merasa takut dengan gerak-gerik Kai yang begitu saja berubah. Walaupun mereka berempat datang tetap saja mereka berempat mengerjai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kesayangan mereka ini agar bisa selalu dekat.

"Baekhie untung 4 manusia peganggu ini tidak datang aku capek diganggu dia mulu" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada senang karena manusia hitam alias si Kai tidak mangganggunya. Dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Baekhyun yang sedang membaca sesuatu dengan serius.

"Kau membaca surat yang ntah dari mana datangnya itu ? Aku bingung bagaimana bisa kamu mendapatkan surat yang sama diwaktu yang sama dari empat orang berbeda" Ucap Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Yak mana aku tahu. Lagipula namanya mereka aneh-aneh ada yang _Siburung Merah_, _Rusa Penjaga Hatimu_, _Yoda Kesayanganmu_ dan ini satu lagi yang namanya nggak terlalu aneh sih _Silent Fans_" Ucap Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan 4 surat dari _secret admire_ Byun Baek Hyun.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak heran karena surat-surat itu sudah biasa ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun sejak pertama kali surat itu datang. Yah, bisa dibilang surat ini sudah ada RATUSAN ya RATUSAN.

"Sudah biasa Baekhie kau lupa dulu waktu di _Junior High School_ kau malah dalam waktu tiga bulan ini saja sudah mendapat surat diatas lima ratus dan kau menolak semua yang menyatakan cinta pada mu dengan alasan menunggu seseorang ya kalau seseorang itu datang kalau nggak ?" Ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar dan kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Baekhyun makin meng galau.

"Yak Kyungie dia pasti.."

"Pagi anak-anak" Sapa _Kim Songsaenim_ yang tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja dijam kosong yang jelas-jelas tidak ada jam mengajarnya dan sukses membuat ucapan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Pagi _Kim Songsaenim_" Sapa anak-anak di _President Class_.

"Siang ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru seorang _namja_" Ucap _Kim Songsaenim_ dengan memanggil_ namja_ tersebut. "Perkenalkan dirimu"

"_Annyeonghaseyo Jung Dae Hyun Imnida_. Panggil saja aku Daehyun. Aku berasal dari Los Angels" Ucap Daehyun sambil merhatikan teman sekelasnya dan pandangannya jatuh kepada seseorang _namja_ manis didepan matanya. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan bertatapan.

_Deg_

_Deg _

**TBC**

Author balik dengan lanjutan ceritanya,

terima kasih buat Namika Katsuri, SHINeexo & sudah me-reviews.

dan terima kasih juga yang sudah nge-follow dan favorite.

Mohon review nya untuk lanjutan ini,

dan maaf bila masih ada typo detect-nya :)

Terima kasih untuk para readers semua :)


	3. Chapter 3

**MY HERO**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Chanyeol, Luhan, Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehyun dan ….. akan kalian ketahui sesaat lagi

**_—-_**

**_Daehyun Side_**

___**LAX Bandara International Los Angels**_

Daehyun yang sedang menunggu jadwal keberangkatannya menuju Negara kelahirannya yaitu Korea Selatan yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 10 tahun karena harus mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang mengurus perusahaan keluarganya. Keluarga Daehyun merupakan salah satu dari 5 keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan dengan mempunyai 10 cabang perusahaan di 10 negara ternama.

"Dae, sebentar lagi kau akan berangkat berhati-hatilah dan disana jangan merepotkan _nunna_ disana ya. Umma dan Appa akan segera kembali ke Seoul dua minggu lagi setelah mengurusi pembukaan kantor cabang pembantu di Baldwin Hills" Ucap umma Daehyun.

"Ne _Umma_. Lagi pulakan Sehyun _nunna_ kan pasti sibuk kuliah" Ucap Daehyun.

Sehyun atau nama lengkapnya Jung Se Hyun merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga Jung. Dia sudah kembali ke Seoul enam bulan lalu untuk mengurusi pendaftarannya di _Seoul University_ yang merupakan _University_ ternama di kota Seoul.

_Penerbangan pertama Seoul Airlines yang menuju Seoul, Korea Selatan akan segera diberangkatkan 30 menit lagi_.

Suara operator mulai terdengar di penjuru Bandara LAX Los Angels dan membuat pembicaraan ibu dan anak ini terhenti. Daehyun pun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan sebelum pergi memeluk umma tercintanya dan kemudian pamit.

_SKIP TIME_

**_Kota Seoul_**

"Akhirnya sampai juga kota yang penuh dengan kenangan masa kecilku dan juga kenangan bersama namja kecil yang manis itu. Apakah aku bisa ya bertemu dengannya" Gumam Daehyun setelah turun dari pesawatnya dan menuju ruang tunggu untuk menunggu _nunna_-nya.

_No No No No Mercy_

Daehyun yang merasa bahwa _gadget_-nya bordering pun segera meraihnya yang berada di saku celananya dan ternyata itu panggilan dari _nunna_-nya.

"Yak Dae kau dimana ? _Nunna_ sudah berada di _Gate 2_ cepat kemari lama sekali sih" Ucap Sehyun dari sebrang sambungan telpon dengan kesalnya

"_Ne nunna_, aku akan segera kesana" Ucap Daehyun segera mematikan telponnya dan menuju _nunna _-nya yang menunggu di _Gate 2_.

"Hai _nunna_ sudah lama menunggu kah?" Ucap Daehyun pada Sehyun _nunna_ setibanya di _Gate 2_.

"Pake nanya lagi. Kau ini lama sekali sih Dae" Ucap Sehyun kesal dengan menghadiahi jitakan pada _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Yak _nunna_ kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku ? Kau tidak tahu apa kepala ini _fitrah_ dari Tuhan" Ucap Daehyun nada kesalnya sambil mengusak kepalanya yang habis dihadiahi sebuah jitakan oleh _nunna_ kesayangannya ini.

"Hahahahahahaha.. Duh Dae muka mu itu. Hahahahaha… Kenapa lucu banget kalau lagi kesal apalagi ngambek" Ucap Sehyun diselingin ketawanya yang terlihat sangat bahagia setelah mengerjain Daehyun.

"Terserah kau saja lah _nunna_. Sampai kapan kita mau disini aku sudah lelah" Ucap Daehyun untuk menghilangi tawa Sehyun.

"Ok ok baiklah disana parkiran sebelah kanan paling ujung ini kuncinya kau saja yang menyetir" Uca[ Sehyun acuh kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan Daehyun hanya menatap cengo _nunna_-nya yang menyuruh dia menyetir padahal dia sedang lelah setelah perjalanan jauh untuk menuju kesini.

"Yak _nunna_ kau ini tega sekali aku baru sampai disuruh menyetir dan apa kau lupa aku tidak punya SIM di Seoul" Ucap Daehyun segera menyusl _nunna_-nya.

"_Aigoooo_… _Nunna_ lupa kau kan baru sampai disini dan yang jelas nggak mungkin punya SIM" Ucap Sehyun yang kemudian mengambil kunci dan meninggal kan Daehyun dengan muka yang masih menatap heran dengan tingkah _nunna_-nya.

_"Aigooo kenapa aku bisa mempunya nunna yang seperti itu ya. Sudah jelas-jelas aku baru nginjakan kaki lagi di Seoul sudah disuruh nyetir yang jelas-jelas nggak punya SIM dinegara ini"_ Runtuk Daehyun dalam hati.

"YAK… JUNG DAE HYUN SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN BERDIRI DISITU ? KATANYA SUDAH LELAH" Ucap Sehyun dengan teriakannya yang bisa membuat siapa saja merasa terusik.

"_Ne ne nunna_" ucap Daehyun dengan pelan. _"Lihat saja belum lagi teriakannya yang bikin malu udah tahu suara cempreng kenapa pake teriak segala. Aku bingung padahal kita bersaudara tetapi kenapa suara teriakanku lebih enak disbanding dia. Umma saat ngandung dia ngidam apa ya"_ Ucap Daehyun dalam hati.

_SKIP TIME_

**_Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Jung_**

Rumah yang besak bak istana ini adalah rumah kediaman Keluarga Jung dengan halaman yang luas dan dilengkapi dengan taman yang indah milik Nyonya Besar Keluarga Jung yang selalu dirawat. Selama berada di Los Angels para _maid_ Keluarga Jung lah yang membersihkan dan merawat rumah. Setiap 2 bulan sekali Tuan dan Nyonya Jung akan pulang untuk menge-_check _perusahaan mereka di Seoul.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Jung" Ucap Kepala Pelayan yang segera mekakukan _bow_ yang diikuti oleh para _maid_ dan juga para pelayan yang berada dirumah ini sekaligu para juru masak keluarga.

"Terima kasih semua" Ucap Daehyun dengan senyumnya.

"Sudah lama nggak ketemu _hyung _dan _nunna_ semua, aku merindukan kalian" Ucap Daehyun kepada pada pelayan rumahnya. Daehyun selalu memanggil para _maid _maupun pelayan dirumah dengan sebutan _hyung _dan _nunna_ sama seperti yang diajarkan oleh orang tunya.

"Kami juga merindukan Tuan Muda" Ucap Kepala Pelayan dengan diikuti anggukan oleh para pelayan. "Mari Tuan Muda saya antarkan kekamar. Kamar anda sudah dibersihkan oleh Jiyeon dan Bomi" Ucap Kepala Pelayan.

"Ok Jin _hyung. _Oh iya Jiyeon _nunna _dan Bomi _nunna_ terima kasih yang sudah merawat dan membersihkan kamarku. Oh iya apa kamarku sudah ditata ulang sesuai keinginanku 2 tahun lalu _nunna_ ?" Ucap Daehyun

"Sudah Tuan Muda. Kami sudah mengecat ulang menjadi warna biru sesuai keinginan Tuan Muda dan menata semua mainan Tuan Muda pada rak mainan yang sudah kami beli sesuai permintaan Tuan Muda" Ucap Jiyeon salah satu pelayan yang memang bertugas dan membantu keperluan Daehyun bersama Bomi dan Mir.

"Ah terima kasih lagi _nunna_. Oh iya satu lagi Mir _hyung_ kemana ya ? Aku kok nggak lihat" Ucap Daehyun yang penasaran kemana Mir salah satu pelayan yang menjadi pelayan pribadi Daehyun dari kecil tidak kelihatan.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, Mir tidak bisa menyambut anda karena dia sedang berada dikampung halamannya sedang hadir dalam proses pernikahan _nunna_-nya tapi lusa dia sudah pulang Tuan Muda" Ucap Jin si Kepala Pelayan.

"Oh begitu wah aku harus beli sesuatu nih buat keponakannya Mir _hyung_" Ucap Daehyun yang diikuti oleh senyum para pelayannya.

Daehyun merupakan Tuan Muda yang paling disayang oleh para main karena sifatnya yang baik dan lembut. Tapi hanya Daehyun akan menunjukkan sifat baiknya pada orang yang dikenal atau dengan keluarganya dan semua pelayan dirumah ini mengetahui hal itu.

_SKIP TIME_

"Daehyun, apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan mu untuk ujian masuk _Seoul International High School_ besok ?" Ucap Sehyun yang melihat Daehyun sedang duduk menyaksikan acara _TV_.

"Sudah _nunna_ aku baru selesai belajar dna menyiapkan semuanya" Ucap Daehyun tanpa memperhatikan acara favoritnya.

"Baiklah kalau gitu kau lekaslah istirahat kau baru sampai di Korea" Ucap Sehyun.

Daehyun memang baru tiba di Seoul dan besok harus mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah tujuannya yang bisa dibilang merupakan sekolah tempat orang tua-nya menjadi komite tertinggi disekolah tersebut. Dan Sehyun lah yang mengurusi kepindahannya dan sekolahnya walau pihak sekolah meminta untuk melakukan ujian dua hari setelah tiba di Korea tapi karena memang sifat Daehyun yang keras kepala mau tidak mau pihak sekolah menyetujuinya.

Daehyun meminta melakukan ujian besok dikarenakan dia bosan dirumah sampai menunggu ujiannya tiba. "Baiklah aku tidur dulu_ nunna_" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar anak satu ini merepotkan saja dengan seenaknya bilang setelah ujian meminta langsung diperiksa dan meminta langsung masuk kekelas. Memang dasarnya kelewat pinter tapi nggak berfikir panjang" Ujar Sehyun yang memang mengerti bagaimana _dongsaeng_-nya

Daehyun merupakan anak yang pintar sama sepert Sehyun mereka berdua merupakan anak kebanggan Keluarga Jung karena kepintaran mereka diatas rata-rata. Mereka berdua selalu mengikuti Olimpiade di Los Angels dan selalu mendapatkan kemenangan.

_SKIP TIME_

_Kring… Kring… Kring…_

"Hoaaamph… Sudah pagi ya waktunya bersiap-siap untuk ujian dan hari pertama sekolah dan kalau bisa bertemu dengannya _my little angel_" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung menuju kekamar mandi.

Para _maid_ yang melewati kamar Daehyun pun hanya tersenyum yang mendengar suara Taun Muda mereka yang tidak berubah dan membuat rumah ini menjadi sedikit rame dari biasanya.

Usai berpakaian ia lekas menuju ruang makan dan sarapan bersama Sehyun _nunna_ dan setelahnya iya dan Sehyun akan pergi ke _Seoul IHS_.

_SKIP TIME_

**__****_Seoul International High School_**

"Ah ujiannya ternyata mudah pasti dapat nilai Sempurna" Ucap Daehyun yang keluar dari Ruang BK tempat ia ujian. "Eh ini papan penerimaan siswa-siswi baru tahun ini ya. Wah nilainya lumayan dan nama ini …."

"Cepat sekali kau Dae mengerjakan soalnya baru juga 30 menit padahal waktu ujiannya kan 3 jam" Ucap Sehyun yang memotong ucapan _dongsaeng_-nya yang terkaget.

"Ah _nunna_ kau mengagetkan ku saja. Ialah _nunna_ soalnya sangat mudah seperti itu pengujinya aja sampai heran aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sesingkat itu hahahaha… " Ucap Daehyun membanggakan dirinya.

"Bagus itu baru _dongsaeng_-nya _nunna_"

"Tapi _nunna_ aku harus berhenti berharap menjadi satu-satunya peraih nilai sempurna karena ada peraih nilai sempurna sebelum aku ditahun ini" Ucap Daehyu lesuh.

"Sudahlah Dae tak apa yang penting kau masuk sekolah ini" Ucap Sehyun menyemangati Daehyun.

"Permisi Jung Dae Hyun kau dipanggil Bapak Kepala Sekolah bahwa hasil test mu sudah keluar"

_SKIP TIME_

"_Apakah dia benar Baekhyun si namja manis itu, kalau iya dengan nilai-nya yang sempurna itu berarti dia satu kelas denganku apa dia masih mengingat aku ya_" Gumam Daehyun dalam hati sambil mengikuti _King Songsaenim_ yang mengantarnya ke _Prsesident Class_.

"Pagi anak-anak" Sapa _Kim Songsaenim_ yang masuk kedalam kelas yang ramai itu.

"Pagi _Kim Songsaenim_" Daehyun mendengar balasan dari siswa-siswi yang akan menjadi temen sekelasnya ini.

"Siang ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru seorang _namja_. Ayo kau masuk dan Perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap _Kim Songsaenim_ memanggil Daehyun

"_Annyeonghaseyo Jung Dae Hyun Imnida_. Panggil saja aku Daehyun. Aku berasal dari Los Angels" Ucap Daehyun sambil merhatikan teman sekelasnya dan pandangannya jatuh kepada seseorang _namja_ manis didepan matanya. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan bertatapan.

_Deg_

_Deg _

**_—-_**

**_Author Side_**

_"Mata itu sama seperti mata dia" _Ucap Daehyun dan Baekhyun dalam hati sesaat mata mereka bertemu.

"Daehyun ini akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian dan dia merupakan peraih nilai sempur sama seperti Byun Baek Hyun dan dia akan duduk tepat dibelakang Baekhyun nah Tuan Byun angkat tanganmu" Ucap _Kim Songsaenim_ dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang mengangkat tangannya.

"_Ternyata memang dia Baekhyun kecilku si my little angels" _ucap Daehyun dalam hati.

_"ah namanya hampir mirip dengan dia dan tatapannya mirip sekali"_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hey Baekhie dia sama sepertimu diperingkat pertama. Yah kalau gini aku berada diperingkat ketiga dong" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik dan membuat Baekhyun kembali dari dunianya sendiri.

"Ah _ne_ Kyungie tak apa yang penting kau berada di Tiga Besar" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung berpaling kerah Kyungsoo sesaat Daehyun lewat.

"Kau benar juga ya Baekhie" Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Ah _appo_ Kyungie sakit" Ucap Baekhyun mengelus pipinya tanpa dia sadari Daehyun tersenyum dibelakang yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi dan saat itupun Baekhyun yang merasa tanda alarm berbahayanya muncul yang menandakan 4 _namja_ menyebalkan itu akan segera muncul bersiap mengajak Kyungsoo segera pergi tapi apa daya mejanya terhalang oleh 6 _yeoja_ yang menjadi teman sekelasnya sedang mengerubuni meja Daehyun.

"Duh Kyungie firasatku nggak enak nih padahal mereka nggak dateng tadi pagi kenapa sekarang firasatku mereka dateng ya" Ucap Baekhyun panik.

"Hah Baekhie aku yakin firasatmu memang benar biasanya saat mereka tidak datang pagi ini seperti sebelumnya mereka tidak akan datang tapi kalau kau bilang begini sudah tak ada waktu buat pergi lihat saja jalan keluat disabotase sama teman sekelas kita" Ucap Kyungsoo lemas yang diikuti tatapan membunuh dari para _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Hai kalian berdua maaf ya kami tidak bisa datang pagi ini mesti ada tugas yang mesti kami kerjakan" Ucap Chanyeol dengan gembira yang diikuti Luhan, Kris dan Kai dari belakang dan saat itu juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merinding seketika.

_"Matilah aku setelah ini harus mengurusi empat namja sial ini nggak deng tiga namja menyebalkan ini"_ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

_"Hah dateng juga masa gelap ini hu uh. Kapan mereka tidak menganggu kami, ah tapi aku bersyukur hanya mengurusi si hitam kai satu ini nggak kayak Baekhyun ngurusin tiga namja tersebut. Yang tabah yang My Baekhi"_ Gumam Kyungsoo dengan muka murungnya.

_"Jadi mereka murung karena empat namja ini dan kurasa namja ini tidak asing dengan muka mereka seperti pernah lihat tapi dimana ya. Aku harus menyelidikinya"_ Gumam Daehyun memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tapi tepatnya memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"_My Baby Baek_ mari kita makan bersama lebih tepatnya berdua" Ucap Luhan dengan sigap memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. "Dan kalian jangan mengganggu jalan keluar _My Baby Baek_ dong" Ucap Luhan mengusir para _yeoja_ yang mengahanginya.

"Eh apa apa kau Lulu, berani-beraninya memegang tangan _My Baby Bunny_ tangan mu tuh kotor habis buat mungut sampah tadi karena telat" Ucap Chanyeol dengan melepas tangan Luhan dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Eh jangan panggil nama itu disini aku tidak suka Yeolli" Luhan membalas Chanyeol dengan nama yang paling dibenci oleh Chanyeol.

"Yak berhenti memanggilku degan sebutan itu" Umpat Chanyeol kesal.

_"Ya Tuhan kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka eh tanganku nggak dipegang ini kesempatan dan kebetulan para yeoja itu sedang tidak mengganggu dan si hitam ini tepat disebelah si bule satu ini baiklah" _Gumam Baekhyun sambil menarik Kyungsoo kabur.

"Eh Baekhi…" Sontak Kyungsoo kaget saat tangannya ditarik kabur oleh Baekhyun.

"Eh mau kemana _My Baekhi" _Ucap Kris yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran Luhan dan Chanyeol kemudian langsung pergi diikuti oleh Kai yang merasa pujaannya pergi begitu saja.

"Sudah mending kita aja _My Baby Baek_ makan dari pada bertengkar" Ucap Luhan lelah bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Yuk _My Baby Bunny_" Ucap Chanyeol menoleh dan…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK KEMANA KAU _MY BABY BAEK / MY BABY BUNNY?" _Ucap Chanyeol dan Luhan berteriak karena Baekhyun sudah tidak ada kan kemudian menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya sudah tidak ada. "YAK AWAS KAU NAGA JELEK" Ucap Chanyeol dan Luhan bersamaan kemudian pergi.

_"Aku harus mengikuti mereka"_ Gumam Daehyun dalam hati dan kemudian berpamitan dan pergi.

_SKIP TIME_

"Baiklah anak-anak saya akan memberikan kalian tugas kelompok yang tiap kelompok beranggotakan 2 orang sebelumnya saya hanya akan membagi 5 kelompok tapi karena kalian berjumlah 16 orang maka akan dibagi menjadi 8 kelompok dan tugas ini dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi" Ucap _Kwon Songsaenim._

"Baekhi kita sekolompok ya" Ucap Kyungso diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. kalau begini aku tidak bisa kelompok dengannya" Ucap Daehyun dengan pelan.

"Saya sudah membagi kelompok kalian" Ucap _Kwong Songsaenim _yang mendapat sorakan dari anak _President Class_. "Baiklah kelompok pertama Kyungsoo dengan Myungsoo, Kedua Baehyun dengan Daehyun" Ucap _Kwon Songsaeni._

_"Yah aku nggak dengan Kyungsoo tapi dengan Daehyun ya?" _Gumam Baekhyun.

_"Akhirnya bisa dengan dia aku harus mencari tahu apakah dia benar Baekhyun si namja manis itu_" Gumam Daehyun.

"Hai Aku Baekhyun, kita satu kelompok kapan kita bisa mengerjakannya ? " Ucap Baekhyun dengan menjulurkan tanggannya sesaat _Kwon Songsaenim_ meninggalkan kelas untuk istirahat kedua.

"Hai juga aku Daehyun.. hmmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita cari bahannya sekarang di Perpustakaan ?" Usul Daehyun sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Boleh juga kalau begitu…"

"Hai _My Baekhi_" Ucap Kris diikuti ketiga temannya.

"Loh mana _My Sweety Eye _?" Ucap Kai merasa pujaan hatinya tak ada ditempat.

_"Loh Kyungie kemana kenapa meninggalkanku disaat seperti ini eh tapi aku bisa kabur dengan Daehyun kan mau keperpustakaan"_ Gumam Baekhyun menyadari Kyungsoo telah pergi.

_"Ah elah kenapa mereka disaat seperti ini nongol mulu. Dateng nggak diundang pulang tak diantar kayak makhluk alus …." _Gumam Daehyun yang kemudian ditarik Baekhyun pergi. "Eh Baek mau kemana?"

"EH _MY BABY BUNNY / MY BABY BAEK / MY BAEKHI_ MAU KEMANA" Ucap Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kris berbarengan.

"BERISIK AKU MAU KE PERPUSTAKAAN DAN JANGAN MENGANGGU!" Ucap Baekhyun marah.

"_Namja_ itu awas aja berani megang tangan _My Baby Baek"_ ucap Luhan dengan kesal dengan mengepalkan tangannya diikuti oleh Kris dan Chanyeol sedangkan Kai menanyai setiap murid di _President Class_ kemana Kyungsoo pergi.

Seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi berdiri tepat didepan kelas memperhatikan Baekhyun dan ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat tapi diurungkan niatnya.

"hmmm.. Seandainya aku bisa dekat denganmu seperti Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kris memperebutkanmu Baekhyun" Ucap _namja_ itu.

"Eh Leo Hyung Sedang apa disini" Ucap Ken menegur _hyung_-nya yang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Eh Ken, _Hyung_ nitip ini ya pada Baekhyun seperti biasa jangan kasih tahu dia" Ucap Leo kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Repot ya mempunya _hyung_ pemalu seperti itu kalau begini gimana mau mendapatkan cintanya" Gumam Ken kemudian masuk kekelas dan langsung meletakan pemberian Leo di selipan buku pelajaran Baekhyun seperti biasa.

**TBC**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan membaca cerita saya :)

untuk yang mereview terima kasih banyak buat rachel suliss, indah byunjungkim, cho eun hyun, SHINeexo, YOONA dan Lazy Girls

dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite :)

saya kembali membawa lanjutannya,

mohon maaf kalau agak sedikit aneh :)

ditunggu untuk review kalian terima kasih :)


	4. Chapter 4

MY HERO

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Kyungsoo Chanyeol, Luhan, Kris, Kai da Leo

Cameo : Sehyun, Ken, Yoora dan Sehun

**_Flashback 'three months later'_**

_—-_

_Kediaman Keluarga Jung (Jung Taek Woon aka Leo)_

_/Cklek/_

_"Ah selamat malam Tuan Muda Leo , mari Tuan Muda saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Tuan" Ucap salah satu maid yang menyambut kepulanngan Leo._

_"Ah ne terima kasih" Ucap Leo dengan datar dan singkat yang sudah tak asing karena Leo dikenal oleh para maid dirumahnya dengan sikap dingin dan paling jarang untuk berbicara panjang._

_"Ah hyung sudah pulang, dari mana saja hyung jam segini baru pulang untung eomma sedang tidak ada dirumah dan appa belum pulang kerja kalau mereka sudah dirumah dan melihat hyung baru pulang, duh habis sudah hyung diomeli eomma dan appa" Ucap Ken._

_"Diam saja kau Ken. Hyung lelah baru sampai rumah dan jangan ceramahi hyung seperti eomma dan appa" Ucap Leo yang mendudukan diri di sofa ruang keluarga._

_"Ne ne hyung. Kau kenapa hyung ? Jas dan kemejamu kotor begitu hyung dan apa ini dengan lengan kananmu ada handsaplas bergambar beruang ? Hahaha.. Apa-apaan ini hyung hahaha.. Jung Taek Woon anak sulung dari Keluarga Jung yang dikenal dengan Ice Prince memakai handsaplas beruang di lengan kirinya" Ucap Ken sambil tertawa puas melihat hyungnya memakai handsaplas tersebut._

_"Diam kau ken, masih untung beruang yang keliatan coba kau lihat kaki kananku dipakai handsaplas strawberry untuk aku memakai celana panjang" Ucap Leo dengan kesalnya diejek oleh dongsaeng-nya._

_"Hahaha.. Lagi kau ada-ada saja hyung memakai handsaplas seperti itu" Ucap Ken._

_"Bukan aku yang mau tapi seseorang yang menolong dan mengobatiku yang memakaikannya. Aku saja bingung masa iya disekolah kita ada namja kelewat manis dan dengan muka seperti bocah begitu udah gitu perlengkapan P3K-nya lengkap semua" Ucap Leo._

_"Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya saat istirahat dikelasmu Ken" Lanjut Leo_

_"Tunggu hyung kau bilang namja manis dengan muka bocah ? Tunggu, tunggu jangan-jangan yang kau bilang adalah Byun Baek Hyun ya hyung ? Soalnya dikelasku Cuma ada satu namja manis dengan wajah bocah ya cuma dia saja" Ucap Leo menjelaskan._

_"Oh jadi namanya Baekhyun ya ?" Tanya Leo memastikan._

_"Ne hyung namanya Baekhyun, kenapa emangnya ? Jangan bilang hyung suka sama dia ? Aigoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Ucap Ken dengan menyudutkan Leo yang kemudian ditinggal pergi kekamar oleh hyungnya._

_"Duh punya hyung pemalu begitu. Otaknya aja pintar bisa masuk President Class tapi buta mengenai cinta ckckck" Decak Ken melihat Leo kekamar._

_—–_

_Kediaman Keluarga Xi_

_"AH SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Hyung lagi senang" Ucap Luhan kepada dongsaeng-nya yang bernama Sehun._

_"Ah ne hyung kenapa ? kelihatannya kau senang sekali" Ucap Sehun._

_"Hyung sepertinya jatuh cinta pertama, ya pandangan pertama seorang Byun Baek Hyun. Dia namja yang manis dan lucu terkesan polos ah pokoknya kalau melihat dia rasanya mau Hyung culik" Ucap Luhan._

_Sehun hanya memandang hyung-nya dengan tatapan datar melihat tingkah hyungnya yang seperti anak kecil ini._

_"Aaaaaaaargh.. Hyung harus bagaimana Sehun, apa yang harus hyung lakukan ? Hyung nggak mau My Baby Baek direbut sama Kris si Naga Jelek apalagi si Chanyeol Yoda Tiang Berjalan" Ucap Luhan._

_"Hah ? My Baby Baek ? yang benar saja hyung belum jadi pacar udah main manggil kata sayang aja" Ucap Sehun dengan heran._

_"Biarkan saja. Lihat saja Byun Baek Hyun akan menjadi milik Xi Lu Han. Oleh karena itu Sehun bantu hyungmu ya ayolah" Ucap Luhan dengan memasang ekspresi muka andalannya._

_"Ah ne Hyung sudah jangan berekspresi seperti itu atau kulempar kau dengan kursi belajarku" Ucap Sehun._

_—–_

_Kediaman Keluarga Park_

_"Kau ini kenapa sih Yeol senyam-senyum sendiri ? Untungn kamu dirumah bukan di luar yang ada orang-orang langsung menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa" Ucap Yoora yang merupakan nunna-nya Chanyeol._

_"Ah nggak apa apa kok kalau kerumah sakit jiwa kalau dirawat oleh My Baby Bunny" Ucap Chanyeol dengan cengirannya yang seperti senyum pepsodent dan membuat Yoora cengok seketika._

_"Hah ? My Baby Bunny ? Dia siapa ? Ayo ceritakan kepada nunna Yeol" Ucap Yoora yang penasaran dengan yang namanya My Baby Bunny._

_"Baiklah nunna-ku yang paling cantik. My Baby Bunny itu nama panggilan sayangku buat dia. Nama aslinya Byun Baek Hyun dan dia arrrrrrh… Namja yang manis dan imut" Ucap Chanyeol dengan riang._

_"Ah jadi dia namanya Baekhyun" Ucap Yoora_

_—-_

_Kediaman Keluarga Wu_

_"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Yifan" Ucap seorang main menyambut Kris yang baru saja tiba._

_"Ah ne, Apakah Xiumin hyung sudah pulang ?" Ucap Kris kepada maidnya._

_"Sudah Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda Xiumin sedang berada diruang keluarga" Ucap maid yang kemudian meninggalkan Kris._

_"Hyung kau tahu aku menemukan separuh jiwaku, ah dia namja yang manis dan imut namanya Byun Baek Hyun" Ucap Kris dengan riang setelah menemukan hyungnya._

_"Jadi kau sudah move on dari Tao ? Yang dulu yang bilang separuh jiwakiu. Jadi siapa separuh jiwamu itu hah?" Tanya Xiumin._

_"Hyung jangan bahas dia lagi aku muak dengan kepolosan dia yang ternyata penipu ulung" Ucap Kris dengan kesal._

_"Baiklah jadi ceritkan mengenai Byun Baek Hyun itu" Ucap Xiumin._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

_—–_

_Perpustakaan Seoul International High School_

Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang berlari sepanjang koridor untuk meninggalkan tiga _namja _aneh yang selalu mengganggu jam istirahat dirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kris yang selalu saja menganggu hari-hari nya disekolah dengan selalu merebutkan dirinya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Baek aku sudah lelah berlari kita kan mau menuju perpustakaan kenapa malah pake berlari sih" Ucap Daehyun dengan mengatur nafasnya yang baru saja berlari sepanjang sekolah.

"_Mianhe_ Dae. Lagipula kita sudah sampai diperputakaan kok lihat saja" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk papan bertuliskan "_Library"_

Daehyun yang _sweatdrop_ sambil menatap Baekhyun yang bersenyum dengan riang, berasa dia tidak bersalah telah mengajak dirinya berlari mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk keperpustakaan yang jelas-jelas perpustakaan tepat dilantai 3 dibawah ruang kelasnya berada.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun pun melangkah masuk kedalam perpustakaan _Seoul IHS_ yang merupakan perpustakaan terlengkap selain perpustakaan milik Negara yang berada di pusat pemerintahan.

"Baiklah Dae, karena tugas kelompok kita mengenai sejarah kemerdekaan di Negara Asia jadi kita akan pilih Negara mana ?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Daehyun sambil menuju lorong perpustakaan khusus sejarah.

"Hmmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ambil Negara Republik Indonesia saja ? Saat aku di LA aku pernah membaca perjuangan rakyat Negara Indonesia berjuang untuk mendapatkan kemerdekaan dari para penjajah" Ujar Daehyun.

"Negara Indonesia ? Wah boleh juga kudengar di Indonesia selain banyak akan sejarah tapi disana terdapat pula beragam suku-bangsa, makanan tradisional, rumah adat dan juga beragam bahasa kalau tidak salah" Ujar Baekhyun melanjuti ucapan Daehyun.

"_Ne_ kau benar Baek tidak hanya itu Negara Indonesia pula banyak tempat pariwisata yang mengagumkan. Ah aku ingin sekali ke tempat wisata _Raja Ampat_, disana kudengar masih belum tersentuh banyak oleh manusia.

"Ah yang benar Dae ? Aku jadi penasaran sama tempat wisata itu" Ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"_Ne_ nanti kutunjukan tapi kita selesaikan dulu tugas kita lagi pula sampai jam terakhir tidak ada guru kan jadi kita bisa mengumpulkan bahan-bahan lebih banyak mengenai Sejarah Kemerdekaan Negara Republik Indonesia" Ujar Daehyun.

"Baiklah Dae aku akan mencari kesana kau cari disana ya. Masalahnya dilorong ini banyak mengenai sejarah di setiap Negara Asia. Kita kumpulkan buku yang berhubungan dengan Negara Indonesia" Ujar Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Daehyun.

"Ah dimana ya buku mengenai Indonesia.. Hmmm.. Ah itu dia tapi tinggi sekali aku cari tangga dulu deh" Baekhyun yang menemukan buku yang dicari pun menemukan letak buku tersebut tetapi karena berada di rak paling atas alhasil dia harus mencari tangga.

"Ah ini dia, Tapi berdebu sekali buku ini" Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil buku tersebut dan membersihkannya. "Sepertinya jarang ada yang membacanya padahal isinya lumayan loh" Ujar Baekhyun yang mulai membaca buku tersebut di atas tangga.

"Hei Baek kau dimana ?" Panggil Daehyun dari ujung lorong.

"Ah Dae aku diatas sin… aaaaaa" Baekhyun yang mencoba bangun dari duduknya pun terjatuh dari tangga karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"BAEEEEEEEEEK!" Ujar Daehyun yang berlari dan berusaha menangkap Baekhyun yang terjatuh.

/Hap/

/Buuuk/

"Auuuuuw" Ujar Daehyun yang berhasil menangkap Baekhyun tetapi mendarat kelantai dengan tidak elitnya.

/Deg/

_"Hangatnya.. dan wangi sekali Daehyun"_ Batin Baekhyun yang masih dalam dekapan Daehyun yang berhasil menyelamatkannya.

_"Dia ini namja atau yeoja sih wanginya kenapa harum buah strawberry tapi tak apalah mukanya mendukung ah semoga dia si namja manis ini dan aku harus membawa kehadapan appa biar dibatalkan semua itu" Batin Daehyun._

"Daehyunnie / Baekhyunie" Ujar Baekhyun dan Daehyun berbarengan dengan tanpa sengaja wajah mereka bertatapan begitu jelas.

_"Aigoooo. Kenapa Daehyun dari jarak sedekat ini begitu TAMPAAAAAAAAAN!" _Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

_'Omooooo. Ya Tuhan Baekhyun begitu manis dan CANTIIIIIIK!"_ Batin Daehyun sambil mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang masih berada dalam dunia mereka yang bisa dibilang 'Berasa Dunia Milik Berdua' dikagetkan dengan suara penjaga perpustakaan yang mendengar suara gaduh dari lorong sejarah.

"EKHEEEM. Kalau mau pacaran jangan diperpustakaan Tuan Byun dan kau siapa murid baru _eoh_" Tanya penjaga perpustakaan yang sangat mengenal Baekhyun.

"Dae bisa lepaskan" Ucap Baekhyun yang tidak enak dalam posisinya.

"Eh _ne_ Baekhyun" Ujar Daehyun melepas pelukannya dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"_Mianhe_ Tuan Lee. Maaf atas kegaduhan kami tadi saya terjatuh dari atas setelah mengambil buku ini tetapi teman satu kelompok saya Jung Da Hyun mencoba menangkap saya" Ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan rentetan kejadian kepada Tuan Lee penjaga perpustakaan.

"Oh baiklah kalau gitu Tuan Byun mohon lain kali berhati-hati dan jangan membuat keributan" Ujar Tuan Lee yang kemudian kembali kemejanya.

"Eh Baek apa kau sudah mendapatkan bukunya ?" Ujar Daehyun yang mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan antara Baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Ah _ne_. mari kita kemeja disana saja. Aku menemukan buku mengenai semua sejarah di Negara Indonesia" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan buku yang dicarinya.

"Aku juga sudah lihat aku menemukan buku yang menjelaskan mengena pahlawan-pahlawan dan organisasi yang ada di Negara Indonesia saat menuju kemerdekaan kurasa ini sudah cukup mari kita teliti dan pelajari" Ucap Daehyun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun selama satu jam hanya diam sambil membaca buku yang menjadi referensi mereka untuk bahan tugas kelompok mereka tetapi sesekali mereka selalu saling pandang tanpa ada yang menyadari.

Ada rasa rindu diantara keduanya karena tatapan dan wajah yang mengingatkan mereka pada sosok dahulu saat mereka kecil tapi mereka masih merasa ragu.

"Oh Negara Indonesia merdeka pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1945 toh dan Bendera mereka namnya 'Bendera Pusaka Sang Saka Merah Putih' yang dijahit oleh Ibu Fatmawati yang merupakan istri dari Presiden Pertama Indonesia Ir. Soekarno" Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangatnya.

"Maaf Tuan Byun dan Tuan Jung, sebentar lagi sekolah akan selesai saya mau menutup perpustakaan" Ucap Tuan Lee.

"Ah baiklah kalau gitu ayo Baek kita pinjam buku-buku tersebut" Ujar Daehyun sambil merapihkan buku yang mereka pinjam.

"Ah sebentar Dae aku mau mengecheck pesan masuk ada pesan dari _appa_ ku" Ujar Baekhyun mengecheck _message_ yang masuk dari _appa_-nya.

"Ya sudah aku tunggu di meja penjaga ya biar aku yang meminjamnya" Ujar Daehyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Daehyun bisa kah kau menungguku sampai mendapatkan taksi ? _Appa_-ku tidak bisa menjemput karena ada rapat penting.

"Hmmm. Bagaimana kalau kau barenga saja denganku Baek ? Tapi aku membawa sepeda" Ujar Daehyun menawarkan.

"Hah sepeda ? Kau sekolah menggunakan sepeda ?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Ah iya aku memang menggunakan sepeda lagi pula aku belum punya SIM jadi tidak bisa mengendarai kendaraan dulu. Bagaimana kau tidak mau ? Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok" Ujar Daehyun yang sepertinya tahu akan pikiran Baekhyun yang merasa merepotkan dirinya.

"Ta-tapi Dae aku belum pernah naik sepeda karena _eomma_ melarangku naik sepeda" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kok Baek tenang saja aku ahli dalam menggunakan mengendarai sepeda" Ujar Daehyun meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ujar Baekhyun.

_"Ada untungnya juga meminta Sehyun nunna menyusuh salah satu maid untuk membawakan sepeda kemari"_ Batin Daehyun sambil melangkah keluar perpustakaan diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Yah hujan lagi Dae bagaimana ini pasti nanti basah" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tenang Baek aku selalu membawa jas hujan kok" Ujar Daehyun.

/JDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER/

"EOMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Teriak Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar memeluk Daehyun.

"Tenang Baek ada aku disini" Ujar Daehyun membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun untuk membuat Baekhyun tenang.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Aku takut Dae" Isakan kecil Baekhyun dalam dekapan Daehyun.

"Tenang Baek. Ayo kita jalan kekelas biar kamu tidak mendengar suara petir lagi" Ujar Daehyun.

"Aku hiks… Takut hiks.. Dae" Ujar Baekhyun ditengah isakan.

"Hmmmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu kugendong saja. Ayo naik" Ujar Daehyun yang melepas pelukannya kemudian berjongkok tepat didepan Baekhyun.

Daehyun pun menggendong Baekhyun menuju kelasnya dan banyak tatap mata dari setiap siswa-siswi _Seoul IHS_ yang memandang mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya karena kepalanya tertunduk diperpotongan leher Daehyun. Sedangkan Daehyun tidak peduli dengan tatapan para siswa-siswi yang penuh tanda tanya.

Daehyun pun berhenti seketika saat hampir sampai didepan kelasnya karena tiga _namja_ yang berdiri menghadapnya dengan tatapan membunuh karena melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang digendong oleh Daehyun.

"Kenapa dengan _My Baekhi _?" Tanya Kris pada Daehyun.

"Dia hanya kelelahan setelah mencari tugas bersamaku diperpustakaan" Jawab Daehyun walau agak berbohong agar tidak terjad yang tidak-tidak.

"Kalau begitu serahkan _My Baby Bunny_ pada kami." Ucap Chanyeol mencoba mengambil Baekhyun dari gendongan Daehyun.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan Baekhyun. Lagi pula kalian siapanya ? Aku teman sekelasnya dan aku yang akan membawa Baekhyun kedalam kelas.

"KURANG NGAJAR KAU! SERAHKAN BAEKHYUN PADA …"

"BERHENTI _SUNBAE_! Kalian harusnya liat kondisi Baekhyun lagi lemah seperti itu kalian masih memperebutkannya. Ayo Daehyun bawa Baekhyun kedalam diluar dingin nanti Baekhyun bisa demam" Ujar Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Luhan dari dalam kelas dan menyuruh Daehyun masuk kekelas.

"_Ne_ Kyungsoo badan Baekhyun mulai sedikit panas aku takutnya dia demam" Ujar Daehyun yang masuk dan menidurkan Baekhyun diatas meja dan memasangkan jaketnya kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, Kris dan Luhan pun masuk kedalam kelaa dan melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang sedikit pucat. Kyungsoo memberi tahu bahwa dia sudah menghubungi Tuan Byun dan akan segera kemari dalam waktu satu jam. Daehyun pun memilih tinggal dikelas menemani Baekhyun dengan ditemani oleh Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Kai.

"Ken ayo pulang sudah hampir reda hujannya" Ujar Leo dari luar kelas.

"_Ne_ hyung" Ujar Ken yang keluar kelas menghampiri Leo.

"Itu ada apa Ken kenapa pada ngumpul semua dimeja Baekhyun ?" Tanya Leo yang penasaran.

"Ah itu Baekhyun tadi abis pingsan di perpustakaan dan digendong oleh Daehyun" Jawab Ken.

"Mwo? Baekhyun pingsan ?"Ujar Leo yang kemudian masuk kedalam kelas. "Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leo.

"Baekhyun hanya sedikit demam. Eh kau Leo ada apa menanyakan _My Baby Baek_ ?" Tanya Luhan saat tahu siapa yang bertanya ternyata teman sekelasnya dengan Kris yaitu Leo.

"Tidak aku hanya bertanya saja kok. Semoga Baekhyun cepat sembuh ya" Ujar Leo kemudian pergi menghampiri Ken.

"Kyungsoo dimana Baekhyun" Panggil Tuan Byun.

"Disini Byun _ahjussi_ Baekhyun disini" Kyungsoo berlari keluar kelas menghampiri Tuan Byun.

"Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun ?" Tanya Tuan Byun khawatir.

"Baekhyun tidak apa-apa kok _ahjussi_ untuk tadi ada Daehyun yang membawanya langsung kekelas" Ujar Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada Tuan Byun.

"_Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi_" Sapa Daehyun, Kris, Luhan dan Chanyeol menyapa Tuan Byun.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ semua. Kyungsoo bisa bantu _ahjussi_ membawa Baekhyun kedalam mobil ?" Tuan Byun membalasa sapaan mereka berempat dan kemudian meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang.

"_Ne ahjussi_. Daehyun bisa bantu menggendong Baekhyun" Tanya Kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh Daehyun.

_"Tumben sekali tiga namja sarap ini tidak rebutan atau berisik"_ Batin Kyungsoo yang membantu memposisikan Baekhyun kedalam gendongan Daehyun.

_"Kyungsoo kenapa menyuruh anak satu ini kenapa bukan aku"_ Batin Kris, Chanyeol dan Luhan.

—-

_Kediaman Keluarga Byun_

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari tidurnya atau yang bisa dibilang pingsan pun terbangun dan melihat sudah berada dikamarnya dan melihat sosok _eomma_-nya sudah berada disampingnya dengan raut khawatir.

"_Eomma_ bagaimana Baekhi bisa ada kamar ? Dimana Daehyun ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang begitu sadar dari pingsannya.

"Tadi _appa_ yang menjemputmu karena Kyungie menelpon _appa_" Nyonya Byun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sambiil mengelus kepala puta bungsunya dan mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkan.

Baekhyun pun mulai makan dengan disuapi oleh _eomma_-nya. Setelah selesai Baekhyun pun beranjak tidur lagi dan Nyonya Byun pun merapihkan tempat makan dan bergegas keluar kamar puta bungsunya.

"Eh ini jaket siapa ya ? kok bisa aku memakai jaket Daehyun" Ucap Baekhyun saat mengecheck ternyata jaket yang digunakannya adalah jaket Daehyun setelah melihat nama yang bertuliskan 'Jung Dae Hyun'. Dan kemudian tanpa sebab tangan Bakkhyun merogoh kantong jaket Daehyun dan mengeluarkannya.

_Deg_

"Ini…."

TBC

Terima kasih kembali untuk yang me-review..

terutama untuk indah byunkimjung, SHINeexo dan YOONA :)

Review kalian sangatlah berarti buat saya :)

dan terima kasih pula untuk Jumma Han Yuri yang sudah repost di Fanspage nya

dan terima kasih pula untuk yang memberi komentar di fanspage Jumma Han Yuri :)

semoga lanjutan cerita ini dapat menghibur para readers :)


	5. Chapter 5

MY HERO

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Chanyeol, Luhan, Kris, Kai dan Kyungsoo

_-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-_

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok_

Daehyun dengan malas membuka pintu kamarnya padahal dirinya sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Daehyun cepat buka dan turun keruang makan. Nanti kau bisa telat Dae" Teriak Sehyun dari balik pintu karena Daehyun tidak menggubrisnya sedari tadi Sehyun meneriaki dari balik pintu.

"Iya _nunna_ kau tak perlu berteriak segala aku dari tadi mendengarnya hanya sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu" Jawab Daehyun yang kemudian megambil tasnya dan melangkah menuju lemarinya.

"Baiklah ku bawa saja yang ini" Ujar Daehyun yang kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Lama sekali kau Dae jangan bilang barang mu itu hilang lagi ? Kau ini sudah besar Dae kenapa masih menyimpan semua itu kan bisa membeli yang lebih dewasa sedikit" Ucap Sehyun yang melihat Daehyun sudah memasuki ruang makan.

"Kau tahukan _nunna_ itu barang kesukaannku dari kecil dan aku tidak akan menggantinya dengan bentuk yang lain" Jawab Daehyun yang kemudian mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Hah! Kau ini Dae. Ya udah cepat habisi makananmu dan lekas berangkat. Maaf _nunna_ tidak bisa menemanimu sampai selesai makan karena _nunna_ hari ini ada presentasi sehingga harus pagi-pagi berangkat" Ujar Sehyun yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Daehyun diruang makan.

"Hu uh.. Dimana aku meletakannya sih. Padahal itu _limited edition_ harus memesan dahulu dan itu satu-satunya yang kupunya karena yang satunya ada di _namja_ manis itu" Ucap Daehyun frustasi karena benda kesayangannya hilang.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Baekhyun yang telah rapih dengan seragamnya bergegas menuju ruang makan karena hari ini ia kesiangan.

"Pagi Tuan Muda" Sapa Lay yang melihat Baekhyun menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi juga Lay _hyung_" Sapa Baekhyun kepada Lay , seorang _maid_ yang menjadi _maid_ pribadi Baekhyun dan sudah dianggap sebagai _hyung_ keduang.

"Pagi _appa, eomma_ maaf Baekhie kesiangan" Sapa Baekhyun yang menduduki dirinya dikursi meja makan dan mulai mengambil sepotong roti dan selai strawberry kesukaannya.

"Pagi Baekhi, apa kondisimu sudah baikan sayang ?" Sapa Nyonya Byun pada Baekhyun dan mulai menanyakan kondisinya.

"Sudah baikan _eomma_ lihat Baekhie sudah bisa tersenyum apa mau lihat Baekhie pecicilan dipagi hari ?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah _ne _tidak usah sayang. Apa obatmu sudah dibawa semua ?" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun memiliki fisik yang lemah sehingga sejak kecil Baekhyun selalu dimanja oleh Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun begitu juga dengan _hyung_-nya Baekhbeom dan para _maid_ selalu memperhatikan agar tidak terjadi suatu hal.

Bila kondisi Baekhyun menurun maka ia harus meminum obat yang sudah disiapkan oleh dokter keluarga mereka agar kondisi Baekhyun tidak menurun karena Baekhyun mudah terkena atau tertular penyakit saat kondisi fisiknya menurun.

"Sudah _eomma_, semua sudah Baekhi masukan kedalam tas" Ucap Baekhyun yang menuruti semua permintaan Nyonya Byun.

"_Appa_ nanti tidak usah menjemput Baekhi karena Baekhi nanti mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan pulangnya akan diantar oleh teman Baekhi" Ucap Baekhyun sebelum keluar dari mobil ayahnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya. Ingat kondisimu belum terlalu sehat Baekhi" Ucap Tuan Byun dengan nada khawatir yang kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

"Pagi Baek" Sapa Daehyun yang datang dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan perasaan gugup saat Daehyun menyapanya, ya Baekhyun mengenali suara tersebut yang nerupakan suara Daehyun.

"Pa.. Pagi Dae" Baekhyun menjawab sapaan Daehyun dengan rasa gugupnya.

_"Ayolah kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih, menyapa Daehyun aja gugup begini padahal kemarin tidak segugup ini" _Batin Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa Baek kok gugup begitu ? Apa ada yang beda dariku sekarang ? Oh aku tahu kau terpesona dengan ketampananku ya.. Ayo ngaku Baek ngaku" Goda Daehyun yang melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merona.

"Hah ? Apa kau bilang Tuan Jung ? Aku terpesona denganmu ? Jangan harap Tun Jung Dae Hyun" Jawab Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari dengan muka yang ditutupi karena malu.

_"Kau bodoh Baekhie kenapa kau malah merona seperti ini dihadapan Daehyun"_ Batin Baekhyun yang masih berlari menuju kelasnya.

"_Aigoooo_ dengan tampak manis sekali saat mukanya merah begitu. Ah tapi aku tidak boleh jatuh hati dengannya. Hatiku ini hanya untuk Baekhyun ku si _namja_ manis itu, tapi aku berharap _namja_ manis itu kau Baekhyun, kau Byun Baek Hyun aku berharap selalu" Lirih Daehyun dengan nada berharap.

**_-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-_**

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

_"Eh ini jaket siapa ya ? kok bisa aku memakai jaket Daehyun" Ucap Baekhyun saat mengecheck ternyata jaket yang digunakannya adalah jaket Daehyun setelah melihat nama yang bertuliskan 'Jung Dae Hyun'. Dan kemudian tanpa sebab tangan Bakkhyun merogoh kantong jaket Daehyun dan mengeluarkannya._

_Deg_

_"Ini kan sapu tangan beruang kenapa Daehyun bisa memiliki ini padahal sapu tangan ini sangat limited edition" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian mengambil sapu tangan milik pangerannya yang terikat pada lengan kanan boneka beruangnya._

_"Dari segi bentuk dan tekstur sangatlah mirip" _

_Baekhyun yang sedang membolak-balikan sapu tangan beruang milik Pangeran Dae dan milik Daehyun pun tiba-tiba melotot saat melihat ukiran nama di sapu tangan milik Pangeran Dae-nya._

_"Ju.. Jung.. Dae.. Hyun.. Jadi selama ini Daehyun adalah namja yang menolongku dulu. Pantas saja sorot matanya mirip sekali" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tepok jidanya sendiri._

_"Kalau begitu…. EOMMA… APPA….. BAEKHI SUDAH MENEMUKAN PANGERAN DAE-NYA BAEKHI" Teriak Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari menuju ruang keluarga yang dimana saat jam segini kedua orang tuanya akan selalu berada diruang itu._

_"Kamu kenapa sayang ? kenapa berteriak-teriak dari kamarmu ?" Tanya Nyonya Byun saat Baekhyun sudah ada dipelukannya._

_"Iya kamu kenapa Baekhi ? Kenapa tiba-tiba memeluk eomma-mu dengan erat begitu tidakkah Baekhi memeluk appa-mu yang ganteng ini" Tanya Tuan Byun diikuti rengekan yang membuat Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun pun tertawa._

_"Aniya appa sini Baekhi peluk" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian memeluk Tuan Byun yang kemudian duudk diantara orang tuanya._

_"Jadi gini eomma appa, Baekhi udah nemuion namja yang sudah nolongin Baekhi waktu kecil dulu yang selalu Baekhi ceritain namanya Pangeran Dae" Ucap Baekhyun yang diikuti oleh senyuman Nyonya Byun dan Tuan Byun._

_"Jadi siapa dia sayang ? Apa dia tampan seperti appa-mu ?" Tanya Nyonya Byun yang penasaran dengan cerita Baekhyun._

_"Hei sudah jelas lebih tampan appa dong" Ujar Tuan Byun yang tidak mau mendapat saingan dikeluarganya._

_"Sudah appa tidak usah merasa tersaingi, appa tetap paling tampan dikeluarga Byun tetapi setelah Baekhi yang tertampan dikeluarga Byun" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya._

_"Baekhi jangan buat appa tertawa ya Baekhi mah imut seperti eomma-mu tidak ada tampan-tampannya seperti appa. Jadi hanya Baekbeom yang mewarisi tampannya appa" Ucap Tuan Byun yang langsung membuat mood Baekhyun memburuk seketika._

_"Sudah sayang jangan mengerjai anakmu terus. Sudah Baekhi sekarang ceritakan siapa Pangeran Dae-mu yang tampan itu" Ucap Nyonya Byun_

_"Baiklah eomma tapi sebelumnya eomma sama appa ingatkan jika Baekhi berhasil menemukannya maka semua itu dibatalkan" Ujar Baekhyun._

_"Ne sayang appa sama eomma masih mengingatnya tapi ingat bawa namja itu kehadapab appa dab eomma maka semua itu akan kami batalkan" Ucap Tuan Byun._

_"Baiklah appa. Kalau begitu eomma sama appa lihat sapu tangan ini dan lihat ukiran nama yang ada disana dialah Panngeran Dae-nya Baekhi" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menyerahkan kedua sapu tangan tersebut._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOO / WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Teriak Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun berbarengan._

_"Appa.. Eomma tidak udah berteriak begitu sudah lihatkan nama namja yang selalu Baekhyun sebut itu namanya Jung Dae Hyun dan dia ternyata satu kelas sama Baekhyun._

_"Jadi namanya Jung Dae Hyun. Kalau gitu ceritakan mengenai Jung Dae Hyun itu Baekhi" Ucap Nyonya Byun._

_Baekhyun terus melanjuti ceritanya tentang Daehyun tapi tanpa disadarinya bahwa kedua orang tuanya yang sedang mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan mendengarkan semua ceritanya dengan ber-smirk ria._

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Suasana ruang _Precident Class_ yang selalu sepi saat para _songsaenim_ menjelaskan semua materi pelajaran dengan begitu baik membuat para siswa-siswi yang ada dikelas selalu memperhatikan dengan baik.

_President Class_ bisa dibilang berbeda dengan kelas biasa yang membuatnya berbeda ialah loker mereka tidak berada diruang loker melainkan didalam kelas, bagi siswa-siswi _President Class_ tidak menggunakan lab komputer maupun lap bahasa karena semua perlengkapan sudah berada di ruang. Komputer terpasang tepat dibalik meja belajar mereka sehingga saat pelajaran berlangsung mereka hanya tinggal mengangkat atas meja mereka.

"Permisi _Cho Songsaenim_ ada yang ingin saya memanggil Byun Baek Hyun dan Jung Dae Hyun untuk keruangan saya" Ucap _Kwon Songsaenim._

"Baiklah _Kwon Songsaenim_. Tuan Byun dan Tuan Jung silakan mengiktui _Kwon Songsaenim_ keruangannya" Ucap _Choi Songsaenim._

"_Ne Saem"_ Ucap Baekhyun dan Daehyun bersamaan kemudian mengiktui _KwonSongsaenim_ ke ruangannya.

_-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-_

_/Cklek/_

Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang keluar dari ruang _Kwon Songsaenim_ segera menuju kekantin karena sudah waktunya jam istirahat.

"Jadi Baek kita mau membawakan lagu apa ?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Hmmmm.. Apa ya Dae aku juga bingung. Nanti saja kita pikirkan yang penting tugas sejarah kita dulu sebentar lagi sudah waktunya presentasi" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau benar Baek bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita kerjakan di café dekat sekolah" Usul Daehyun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi pulangnya kau antarkan aku pulang ya Dae, kau kan masih berhutang mengantarkanku pulang Dae" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Daehyun.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sepanjang koridor menuju kantin tanpa mereka ketahui depan mereka ada segerombolan siswa yang berlarian saling mengejar dan menabrak Baekhun tetapi dengan sigap Daehyun menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir terjatuh dan tatapan merekapun saling bertemu kembali.

_"Kenapa semenjak aku mengetahui kamu adalah Pangeran Dae, kamu semakin TAMPAN saja JUNG DAE HYUN"_ Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

_"Lagi dan lagi aku melihat Baekhyun dari sedekat ini mukanya persis seperti namja itu.. ARGHHHHH.. TAPI KENAPA BAEKHYUN LEBIH MANIS. Ingat Dae kau tidak boleh berpaling dari namja manismu itu" _Batin Daehyun yang mencoba menyadarkan pikiran dan perasaannya.

Daehyun maupun Baekhyun yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka tidak peduli dengan pandangan dari para siswa-siswi yang hadir lewat terkadang ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang mengambil moment indah dan romantis ini.

"Ekhem bisa kalian hentikan _acting_ yang menggangu para murid berlalu-lalang dikoridor?" Ucap Leo dengan dingin sesaat didepan jalannya melihat dua _namja_ sedang berpelukan dengan mesranya.

"Ah _ne sunbae_" Ucap Baekhyun yang mendorong tubuh Daehyun dari pelukannya.

_"Cih kenapa selalu saja ada yang menggangu moment romantis dengan Baekhyun"_Batin Daehyun

_"Eh dia bukannya sunbae yang aku tolong waktu itu kan ya.. Hmmm siapa namanya ya.. Oh Jung Taek Woon"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Lain kali kalau mau bermesraan jangan dijkoridor sekolah mengganggu jalan saja" Ucap Leo dengan dingin kemudian pergi.

"Dae, dia adalah _sunbae_ yang kutolong tiga bulan lalu tapi kenapa sifatnya sangat dingin" Lirih Baekhyun

"_Uljima _Baek, mungkin dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk" Ucap Daehyun yang mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang telah tiba dicafe tempat mereka akan mengerjakan tugasnya mencari tempat duduk dipinggir jendela sambil melihat suasana sore yang begitu indah.

"Selamat sore, ini menu di _Sweety Café_ silakan melihat dan memilih menu-nya" Ujar seorang pelayan yang menuju meja Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"Saya memesan _strawberry cheese cake, strawberry short cake _dan _pie strawberry_, untuk minumnya _strawberry juice_" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian dicatat oleh pelayan tersebut.

"Hmmm.. Aku pesan lima _cheese cake_ saja dan minumnya _coffe late_" Ujar Daehyun.

"Hah ? kau tidak salah Dae memesan _cheese cake_ sebanyak itu ? aku aja Cuma memesan 3 menu" Ujar Baekhyun yang kaget dengan pesanan Daehyun.

"Ya mau gimana lagi Baek, disini yang aku suka cuman _cheese cake_ jadi aku pesan itu saja, Heiiiii… tunggu dulu aku memesan satu jenis. Lah kamu memesan berbagai macam makanan apa tidak terlalu rakus" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku hanya memesan tiga menu, kamu tuh yang memesan satu macam menu saja sampai lima buah" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ngambek.

"Hahahaha.. Baek-baek.. _You know something_ ?" Tanya Daehyun dengan nada menggoda.

"APA!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Kau itu kalau ngambek lucu dan tambah manis aku jadi ragu kalau kau ini seorang _namja. _Hahahahahaha,….." Lanjut Daehyun dengan tawanya.,

"YAK! JUNG DAE HYUN!" Teriak Baekhyun dan seluruh pengunjung pun langsung melihat kearah Baekhyun.

Daehyun yang merasa ditatap oleh seluruh pengunjung _cafe _pun segera menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya dan kemudian meminta maaf.

Sementara Baekhyun merasa tidak peduli dengan tatapan seluruh pengunjung yang kemudian mengeluarkan semua materi tugas nya dan mulai mengerjakan sementara Daehyun yang melihat Baekhyun marah atau bisa dibilang sedang ngambek hanya pasrah kemudian mengikuti mengerjakan tugasnya sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAK JUNG DAE HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN… PELAN PELAN" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Daehyun.

"Baek berhenti memukuli kepalaku nanti kita berdua bisa jatuh" Ucap Daehyun yang menghentikan laju sepedanya.

"Lagi siapa suruh kau melajukan sepedamu dengan ngebut begitu kau piker kita sedang berada di arena balap sepeda"

"Kan kamu sendiri Baek yang bilang mau cepat pulang lagi pula aku udah tahu alamat rumah mu mangkanya aku ngebut tadi"

"Terse… YAAAAAAAAAAAL JUNG DAE HYUUUUUUN APA APAAN KAU MAIN JALAN AJA AKU BELOM SIAP" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan kemeja Daehyun karena Daehyun dengan tiba-tiba melajukan sepedanya begitu cepat.

"Baek-baek, jangan menarik lengan kemeja ku" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian memindahkan tangan Baekhyun untuk berpegangan dengan Daehyun pada pinggangnya.

Daehyun begitu ahli dalam mengendarai sepedanya jadi dengan cekatan memindahkan tangan Baekhyun yang menarik lengan kemejanya untuk berpegangan pada pinggangnya walau mengendarai sepeda dengan tangan satu. Tetapi memang Baekhyun yang saking takutnya dengan reflex Baekhyun melilitkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Daehyun.

_"Duh Baek jangan buat hilang konsentrasiku begini, tapi tak apalah bisa dipeluk Baekhyun" _Batin Daehyun.

_"Per.. perut Daehyun begitu keras dan punggung Daehyun yang tegap begitu nyaman dan aku bisa merasakan otot diperut dan punggung dan satu lagi aroma Daehyun yang begitu manly makin membuatku terpesona.. Oh My Prince Dae akhirnya aku menemukanmu" _ Batin Baekhyun yang meneggelamkan kepalanya dalam punggung Daehyun.

_"Taka da salahnya aku mengebut seperti ini bisa mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini"_ Batin Daehyun yang masih melanjutkan mengendarai sepedanya.

"Baek bagaimana suasana sore ini ?" Tanya Daehyun menghilangkan suasana canggung ini.

"Baek apa kamu masih marah perihal di _café_ dan aku ngebut seperti ini ? Kalau begitu aku pelankan ya ?" Merasa tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun, Daehyun pun memperlambatb kecepatan sepedanya.

"Baek aku minta ma.. Eh Baek kau tidak apa-apa ? Kenapa mengendur pelukanmu" Saat Daehyun akan meminta maaf, dirinya merasa pelukan Baekhyun mulai merenggang dan menghentikan sepedanya.

"Ya Tuhan ternyata dia tertidur. Tapi dia begitu manis bagaikan malaikatmu Tuhan" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian tanpa sengaja mengecup kening Baekhyun dan kemudian melanjutkan mengendarai sepedanya dengan tangan satunya memegang kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun agar tidak lepas pada pelukannya sedangkan satunya tetep pada stir kemudi dan muai berkonsetrasi.

_"Maaf kan aku, tapi kau tetep satu-satunya dihatiku wahai namja maniskua. Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan membawa mu dan menemui appa-ku"_ Lirih Daehyun dalam hati.

Daehyun terus melajukan sepedanya dengan pelan karena takut Baekhyun terjatuh bila dia ngebut lagi dan tentunya agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, sebenarnya maksud lain Daehyun adalah agar bisa lebih lama merasakan pelukan Baekhyun.

"Baek bangunlah kita sudah sampai dirumah mu" Daehyun mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan sepertinya putri tidurnya kini sudah bangun dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Sudah sampaikah Dae.. Eh eh.. Kyaaaa.. Kenapa kau begitu dekat mau apakau Dae ?" Teriak Baekhyun dengan mendorong tubuh Daehyun hingga terjatuh sesaat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat wajah Daehyun begitu dekat.

_"Tidurnya sih manis dan matanya begitu manis tapi tidak perlu mendorong begitu kek tapi jangan mengerjap seperti itu Baek kau membuatku gila"_ Batin Daehyun dengan sedikit umpatan.

_"Aigoooo.. Lagi dan lagi aku melihat wajah Daehyun-ku begitu tampan dari jarak seperti itu dan membuat jantung ku berdetak begitu cepat"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Dae aku minta maaf sudah mendorong mu, lagi kamu begitu dekat sih" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian turun dari sepeda Daehyun dan mambantu Daehyun berdiri.

"Tidak apa Baek, maaf membuatmu terkaget seperti tadi, oh iya aku langsung pulang ya. Lagi pula rumahku masih empat blok dari rumah mu" Ucap Daehyun

"Baiklah Dae, terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku dan perihal tadi siang sudah kumaafkan eh iya jangan lupa hari minggu kamu kerumahku jam 10 pagi kita selesai tugas kita ya" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ok Baek, aku pamit ya sampai ketemu besok disekolah. Bye Baekhyun" Ucap Daehyun kemudian melajukan sepedanya.

"Bye Dae sampai ketemu besok disekolah" Ucap Baekhyun kemudian memasuki area rumahnya.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Hari minggu yang cerah seperti ini, kamar bernuansa biru yang biasa begitu rapih kini bertebaran berbagai pakaian begitu indahnya disetiap isi kamar, bagaikan kapal yang hancur suasana kamar namja manis ini yang bernama Byun Baek Hyun.

"ARRRGGH! Aku harus pakai baju apa ini ? Mana satu jam lagi Daehyun datang lagi" Ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

"Tu.. Tuan Muda kenapa kamarnya berantakan seperti ini" Ucap Chorong salah satu _maid_ keluarga Byun yang memiliki tugas membersihkan dan mengurus keperluan Baekhyun.

"Ah Chorong _nunna_ bisa bantu aku memilih baju dan membantu membereskan pakaianku ini"

"Ah _ne _Tuan Muda" Ucap Chorong yang membantu Baekhyun memilih bajunya.

Setengah jam sudah Baekhyun memilih bajunya dan akhirnya dia memilih menggunakan _shirt _berwarna biru dan celana pendek yang membuatnya terlihat nyaman dan bergegas turun untuk menyambut Daehyun sementara Chorong _maid_ nya mulai membereskan kamar Baekhyun yang berantakan.

_Ting Ting Ting Tong_

"Selamat pagi Tuan, mencari siapa ya ?" Ucap _maid _yang membukakan pintunya.

"Selamat pagi, Saya Daehyun teman Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyunya ada ?" Jawab Daehyun yang kemudian menanyakan mengenai Baekhyun.

"Tuan Muda Baekhyun ada, mari Tuan silakan masuk kedalam" Ucap _maid_ tersebut yang kemudian mempersilakan Daehyun masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk diruang tamu.

"Oh Hai Dae maaf membuat mu menunggu lama, tadi aku abis dari dapur membantu koki keluarga ku memasak cemilan" Ucap Baekhyun menyapa Daehyun.

"Hai juga Baek, tidak apa-apa kok Baek. Eh _annyeonghaseyo _Nyonya Byun. Jung Dae Hyun _imninda_" Sapa Daehyun yang melihat kedatangan Nyonya Byun dari belakang Baekhyun

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ Daehyun, jadi kamu yang namanya Daehyun ya. Oh iya jangan panggil Nyonya panggil saja _ahjumma_" Ucap Nyonya Byun membalas sapa Daehyun.

"Ah _ne ahjumma_"

"_Eomma_, Baekhie sama Daehyun kekamar dulu ya mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok dulu" Ucap Baekhyun pada Nyonya Byun kemudian menarik Daehyun kekamarnya.

"Belajar yang benar ya sayang dan Daehyun mohon bimibingannya buat Baekhyun" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapannya _eomma_-nya mem _pout_kan mulutanya dan Daehyun yang melihat hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Nah Dae mari masuk ini kamarku" Ucap Baekhyun mempersilakan Daehyun masuk terlebih dahulu kekamarnya.

Daehyun pun mulai masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dan matanya mengelilingi kamar Baekhyun yang bernuansa biru dan tertata rapi sampai dirinya menemukan Boneka Beruang yang tidak asing baginya.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_"Bo-boneka itu jadi Baekhyun adalah namja manis itu, berarti aku tidak salah selama ini" _Batin Daehyun

"Baek kau memiliki boneka dikamarmu ?" Tanya Daehyun

"Ah iya Bone.. Loh kok ada boneka sepupuku disini. Jangan-jangan…" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena terdengar teriakan anak kecil yang tidak asing baginya.

"_HYUUUUUUUNG… BAEKHIIIII HYUUUUUNG"_

TBC

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review, nge-like, nge-follow

terima kasih yang sudah review ci chap sebelumnya.

Mohon maaf bila ceritanya agak sedikit kurang dan rancu pada chapt ini :)


	6. Chapter 6

MY HERO

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Taehyung (BTS), Luhan (EXO), Leo (VIXX), Kyungsoo (EXO), Ken (VIXX), Sehyun (OC)

_-._

_-._

_-._

_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JUNG (LEO & KEN)_

_-._

Hari minggu yang cerah ini biasanya menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi setiap orang karena bisa mengabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, sahabat ataupun pacar, tapi tidak bagi Leo semenjak dua hari yang lalu sampai sekarang Leo menjadi semakin murung dan tingkat kedinginannya disekolah menjadi sangat parah sampai tidak ada satupun teman sekelasnya yang menegurnya sama sekali.

Ken dan orang tuanya serta para _maid_ yang melihat sikap Leo yang menurut mereka kurang baik mulai bertanya-tanya semenjak kepulangannya dari sekolah lusa lalu. Tidak ada satu orang pun dirumah yang berani menegur ataupun mengajak Leo berbicara, menyapa pun tidak ada yang berani melakukannya.

Sampai pagi ini pun saat sarapan Leo hanya diam dan kembali kekamarnya, Ken yang melihat _hyung_ satu-satunya itu pun mulai habis rasa bersabarnya melihat perilaku Leo dan akhirnya memberanikan menemui Leo dikamarnya.

_/tok tok tok/_

"_Hyung_ ini aku Ken, boleh kah aku masuk" ucap Ken setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Leo.

"Masuk saja" Balas Leo dengan singkat.

_/Ceklek/_

"_Hyung_ kau ini kenapa ? Sudah dua hari ini kau terlihat murung apa ada masalah ?" Tanya Ken yang merasa iba melihat Leo yang sudah termenung dibalkon kamarnya.

"Ah tidak ada Ken" Balas Leo.

"Ok kalau _hyung_ tidak mau cerita tapi biarkan aku bertanya. Kenapa _hyung_ kemarin tidak menitipkan surat yang biasa _hyung _untuk Baekhyun"

Leo yang mendengar pertanyaan Ken pun hanya bisa termenung kembali mengingat kejadian dirinya yang menurutnya sudah berkata kasar kepada Baekhyun saat melihat Baekhyun berpelukan dengan _namja_ lain.

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun ? Apa yang _hyung_ liat ?" Tanya Ken yang merasa diacuhkan.

Lagi dan lagi Leo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ken dan hanya terus memandang keluar. Lambat laun Ken yang merasa didiamkan seperti ini mendengus kesal dan pergi keluar kamar.

"Baiklah bila _hyung _tidak mau bercerita dan aku yakin pasti ini tentang Baekhyun maka besok aku akan menceritakan siapa yang selama ini mengirimkan surat untuknya" Ucap Ken dengan _smirk_ yang tersungging dimuka.

"Ken tunggu, _hyung_ mohon jangan beritahu Baekhyun" Leo yang mendengar ancaman tersebut akhirnya mulai berbicara dan mendekati Ken.

"Baiklah _hyung _akan memberitahumu Ken. Hmmm.. Yah kau benar ini mengenai Baekhyun" Akhirnya Leo pun berbicara yang kemudian duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi benarkan yang kuperkirakan selama ini kalau sikap _hyung_ yang aneh dua hari ini ini berhubungan dengan Baekhyun" Ucap Ken yang duduk di kursi meja belajar Leo.

Leo pun hanya mengangguk dan menghembus kasar nafasnya yang mulai terlihat lesu mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Lusa lalu _hyung_ tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun dan seorang namja yang ada dikelasmu. Saat itu _hyung_ melihat mereka dalam posisi berpelukan dan itu membuat _hyung_ tidak suka"

"Ahhhhhh.. Aigoooooo _hyung_ ku yang terkenal dingin dan mendapat julukan seorang _ice prince_ bisa cemburu juga. Hahahahaha…." Ken yang mendengar cerita Leo pun hanya tertawa dan mengejek Leo dengan puas.

Leo yang merasa diejek oleh Ken akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat merah karena perkataan Ken benar bahwa dia kini tengah cemburu.

"Hahaha.. _hyung _angkat wajahmu jangan sembunyikan wajah merah merona mu.." Ken makin puas mengejek dan menggoda Leo.

"Ok ok aku berhenti menertawakan dan menggoda _hyung_. Kita balik ketopik _hyung_, terus apa yang _hyung _lakukan setelah melihat mereka berpelukan seperti itu ? apa _hyung_ langsung kabur atau memisahkan mereka atau menarik Baehyun dalam pelukan _hyung _?" Ken pun mangajukan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat Leo mendengus kesal.

"Kalau mau bertanya satu-satu Ken" Ketus Leo

"Jadi begini Ken, waktu _hyung_ sedang lewat dikoridor tanpa sengaja melihat Baekhyun dan nama itu sedang berpelukan dan semua orang yang lewat begitu memperhatikan mereka dan saat _hyung_ lihat tatapan mereka mengisyaratkan _'ah mereka pasangan yang cocok sekali, dan muka mereka begitu mirip apakah ini yang dinamakan jodoh'_ dan _'kalau merek beneran pasangan aku akan menjadi shipper mereka'_seperti itulah" Ucap Leo menceritakan begitu detail kejadian tersebut.

"Aigoooo _so sweat_ sekali pasti _hyung_ berfikir bila diposisi namja itu, eh _by the way_ _hyung_ namja itu siapa ? Tadi _hyung _bilang dia dikelasku ? Hmmm seingatku Baekhyun saat menjelang istirahat dipanggil oleh _Kwon Songsaenim_ dan Daehyun juga ikut dipanggil" Ucap Ken penasaran.

"Daehyun ya ? apa dia yang berada dikelas bareng Kris, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang waktu Baekhyun pingsan ? Soalnya muka sama seperti namja yang ada didekat tiga makluk itu waktu Baekhyun pingsan" Tanya Leo yang penasaran.

"Nah iya _hyung_ marganya pun sama kayak kita namanya Jung Dae Hyun. Wah seperti akan ada pertarungan antar Jung nih hahaha.. _Double_ Jung yang memperebutkan Byun hahahaha…"

"Haish sudah Ken hentikan"

"Iya _hyung_, eh tapi _hyung_ belum membalas pertanyaan ku apa yang _hyung _lakukan"

"_Hyung _tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan ucapan yang begitu dingin dan _hyung_ mau meminta maaf tapi _hyung_ bingung bagaimana" Ucap Leo

"Yah _hyung _begitu sudah mecoreng nama itu mah. Atau bagaimana kalau besok istirahat _hyung_ kekelas ku akan kuperkenalkan dengan Baekhyun buat awal perkenalan bagaimana" Tawar Ken.

"Hmmm baikalah" Ucap Leo yang diikuti anggukan oleh Ken dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

-.

-.

-888888888888888888-

_-._

_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN_

-.

"_HYUUUUUUUNG… _BAEKHIIIII _HYUUUUUNG"_ Teriakan seorang namja kecil yang muncul dari luar kamar Baekhyun dengan berlari kedalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo Taetae kenapa datang tanpa bilang _hyung_ dulu kan _hyung _bisa jemput Taetae" Ucap Baehyun yang kemudian memangku sepupunya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Kim Tae Hyung namja kecil yang merupakan sepupu Byun Baek Hyun yang memiliki kemiripan muka yang sama dan hampir setiap mereka berdua bersama banyak yang mengira mereka _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_.

"Kan Taetae mau memberi kejutan buat Baekhi _hyung_" Ujar Taetae dengan cengiran khas bocah lima tahun.

"_Hyung_ kenapa ada orang asing disini dan kenapa matanya begitu mirip sama mata Taetae ya ?" Tanya Taehyung yang melihat orang asing tepat dibelakang Baekhyun dan orang tersebut memiliki mata yang persis sepertinya.

"Dia teman Baekhi _hyung_, ayo _hyung_ perkenalkan namanya Jung Dae Hyun dan Daehyun perkenalkan sepupuku namanya Kim Tae Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi, aku Kim Tae Hyung, _ahjushi_ bisa memanggilku Taetae" Ucap Taehyung dengan polos.

_"Apa dia bilang AHJUSHI ? Aku ini seumuran dengan Baekhyun tahu bocah"_ Batin Daehyun dengan kesal karena dipanggil _ahjushi_.

"Aigoo Taetae panggil _hyung, _Daehyun_ hyung_ jangan _ahjushi_ dia seumuran dengan _hyung_" Ucap Baekhyun menasehati Taehyung.

"Hahaha sudahlah Baek, tidak apa-apa" Ucap Daehyun.

"Hai Taetae perkenalkan aku Jung Dae Hyun, Taetae bisa memanggil _hyung _atau Daehyung _hyung_ jangan panggil _ahjushi_, karena _hyung_ masih muda belum menikah" Lanjut Daehyun.

"_Mianhe_ Daehyun _hyung_, Taetae tidak tahu. Soalnya _hyung_ mukanya tua sih nggak kayak Baekhi _hyung_-nya Taetae yang imut kayak Taetae" Ucap Taetae polos.

_"Anjiiiiiiir ini bocah satu kalau bukan sepupu calon istriku eh maksudnya calon pacar eh salah lagi maksunya Baekhyun_ _sudah ku cincang kau bocah. Wajah setampan ini dibilabg tua kayak ahjushi tidak tahu apa banyak yang ngantri tapi kutolak demi Baekhyun. Baekhyun saja sampai terpesona padaku"_ Batin Daehyun kesal.

"Hahahaha.. Taetae jangan begitu Hahaha" Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Taehyung dengan polosnya pun tertawa sampai mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Daehyun.

"Taetae sekarang bermain dulu ya dengan boneka Taetae sama boneka _hyung_, nanti kalau _hyung_ dan Daehyun_ hyung_ sudah selesa kita main bertiga ya, mau kan Taetae ? Bagaimana Dae ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang diikuti anggukan Daehyun.

"Baik _hyung_" Ucap Taehyung kemudian berlari keatas tempat tidur Baekhyun kemudian memainkan Boneka Singa miliknya dan Boneka Beruang milik Baekhyun.

-.

-8888888888888888888888-

-,

Sudah dua jam berlangsung Baekhyun dan Daehyun mengerjakan tugasnya dan akhirnya tugas sejarah mereka pun selesai, sementara sosok _namja_ kecil yang sedang tertidur dengan memeluk boneka singa kesayangannya karena kelelahan bermain atau bisa dibilang saking bosannya bermain akhirnya terlelap.

"Selesai juga Dae, menurutku ini sudah bagus" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya menurutku juga sudah. Eh iya Baek aku kemarin malam menemukan dan men-_download_ ini bisa menjadi tambahan buat tugas kita. Aku men-_download_ sebuah upacara yang dilakukan oleh sekolah-sekolah di Indonesia setiap senin dan pula upacara setiap tanggal 17 Agustus dan pula diadakan lomba saat menjelang Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia" Ujar Daehyun menunjukkan _flashdisk_-nya yang berisi tambahan bahan untu tugas mereka.

"Wah boleh Dae biar makin bagus hehe"

"Oh iya Baek semalam aku memikirkan mengenai lagu yang akan kita bawakan untuk acara sekolah yang ditunjuk oleh _Kwon Songsaenim_"

"Lagu apa Dae ?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Lagunya _Yoseob & Eunji – Love Day_ menurutku ini lagu bagus" Jawab Daehyun.

"Aku tahu lagu itu dan aku menyukainya baiklah. Aku ambil part Eunji dan kau mengambil part Yoseob ya Dae" Ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Daehyun.

"_Hyung, _Taetae mau susu." Ucap Taehyung yang bangun dari tidurnya.

"Taetae sudah bangun ? Baiklah _hyung_ siapkan dulu susunya ya" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menuju telpon yang ada dikamarnya untuk menelpon salah satu _maid_ untuk membuatkan Taehyung susu.

Sementara Daehyun sedang membereskan hasil belajar mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang karena mendapat sms dari Sehyun _nunna_.

"Eh_ hyung _mau kemana ? Daehyun _hyung_ kan sudah janji mau main bersama Taetae.. hiks.. hiks.. _hyung_ hiks.. hiks." Ucap Taehyung yang melihat Daehyun berdiri sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Dae mau kemana ? tepati janjimu dulu" Ucap Baekhyun setelah membalikkan badan karena mendengar isakan Taehyung.

_"Padahal yang berjanji kau Baek kenapa aku yang kena" _Batin Daehyun.

"Tapi Baek aku dapat _message_ dari _nunna_ ku kalau _appa _dan _eomma_ ku baru saja sampai dirumah" Ucap Daehyun tapi ntah sejak kapan Taehyun sudah memegang celana Daehyun.

"Daehyun _hyung_ jangan pulang dulu kan belum main sama Taetae" Ucap Taehyung dengan air mata yang keluar.

"Baiklah tapi sebentar saja ya Taetae" Ucap Daehyun yang tidak tega sambil mengusak kepala Taehyung.

"Yeaaaay.. Taetae mau main… hmmmm.." Ucap Taehyung dengan gembira kemudian berfikir dengan imutnya.

"Taetae mau main keluarga aja, Daehyun _hyung_ jadi _appa_, sementara Baekhi_ hyung_ jadi _eomma _sementara Taetae jadi anaknya" Ujar Taehyung dengan polosnya..

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"_ Teriak Daehyun dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

_"hah aku jadi appa ? dan Baekhyun jadi istri ku ? mimpi apa aku semalam?"_ Batin Daehyun

_"aku jadi istrinya Daehyun ? belum siap aku"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Kenapa ? _hyung _nggak mau ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak kok, Baekhi _hyung_ hanya kaget benarkan Dae ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang diikuti anggukan oleh Daehyun.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun bermain bersama sampai Taehyung dan Daehyun tertidur karena lelah bermain sementara Baekhyun yang berada dalam dekapan Daehyun hanya bisa menahan degupan jantung karena ulah Taehyung, dirinya dalam posisi dipeluk oleh Daehyun dari belakang sedang dirinya memeluk Taehyung yang sedang tertidur. Mereka bertiga seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

-.

-888888888888888888-

-.

Seperti biasa saat makan malam keluarga Byun selalu sunyi dan terfokus saat makan tapi tidak untuk kali ini karena dengan kehadiran Taehyung suasana ruang makan menjadi ramai, Karena Taehyung merupakan keponakan kesayangan dari Tuan dan Nyonya Byun karena mukanya begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun dan adiknya Nyonya Kim merupakan anak kembar dan gen mereka berdua lebih kuat sehingga Baekhyun dan Taehyung mewarisi muka dari _eomma _mereka sehingga mereka begitu mirip.

"Taetae makannya pelan-pelan jangan terburu-buru gitu" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Iya _jumma_ Taetae pelan-pelan makannya hehehe.." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyumannya.

"_Eomma _Taetae akan disini berapa lama ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Taetae akan disini selama tiga sampai enam bulan karena _ahjushi _dan _ahjumma_ mu sedang mengurusi perusahaan kita yang ada di Eropa dan di Jepang sayang" Jawab Tuan Byun.,

Ayah Taehyung atau Tuan Kim merupakan sahabat dari Tuan Byun dari kecil dan mereka terus bersama-sama sampai tempat kerja yang mereka bangun bersama sampai seperti ini. Ayah Taehyung mengurusi cabang yang berada di Eropa, Jepang dan China sementara Tuan Byun mengurusi Kantor Pusat, Cabang yang berada di Korea dan Cabang yang ada di Amerika.

"Jadi setiap pagi _appa_ akan mengantar kalian berdua bersama-sama karena sekolah Baekhi lebih dekat jadi _appa _mengantar Baekhi dulu baru kesekolah Taehyung." Lanjut Tuan Byun.

"Dan Taetae akan tidur dikamar Baekhi, tidak apa-apa kan Baekhi ?" Tambah Nyonya Byun.

"Tidak apa-apa kok _eomma_ , Taetae _kajja_ kita kekamar untuk tidur sudah malam" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menggendong Taehyung menuju kamarnya.

-.

-88888888888888888888888-

_-._

_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JUNG (DAEHYUN)_

Malam ini seisi rumah kediaman Keluarga Jung merasa aneh karena sikap Daehyun yang tiba-tiba suka senyum-senyum sendiri. Semenjak pulang Daehyun hanya tersenyum sendiri membayangkan kejadian saat main bersama Baekhyun-nya dan Taehyung, dan Daehyun merasakan menjadi seorang _appa_.

"Dae kau ini kenapa suka senyum-senyum sendiri semenjak _eomma _dan _appa _tiba dirumah ?" Ucap Nyonya Jung yang penasaran sikap anaknya yang berubah drastis.

"Ah _ne eomma_, Daehyun akan cerita bahwa Daehyun sudah bertemu dengan _namja_ manisnya Daehyun dan _appa _harus membatalkan acara tersebut" Ucap Daehyun yang mulai menceritakan kejadian hari ini.

Dan Tuan Jung, Nyonya Jung dan Sehyun hanya tersenyum dan sesekali terlihat _smirk_ diwajah mereka dan Daehyun tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"_Yeobo_, Sehyun sepertinya rencana kita tidak akan gagal, aku akan mengabarinya bahwa rencana ini akab berhasil 100%" Ucap Tuan Jung berbisik pada istri dan juga putri sulungnya.

"Hmmm.. Jadi namanya Byun Baek Hyun. Dan kau sudah bermain bersama menjadi seorang _appa,_ dan dia menjadi seorang_ eomma_ tapi _nunna_ tidak percaya_"_ Ucap Sehyun

"Nih _nunna_ fotonya kami foto bertiga seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia lihat saja, _appa_ dan _eomma_ bisa lihat juga" Daehyun mulai menunjukkan fotonya yang tertera di _smartphone_ nya.

_"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _ MIRIP SEKALI KALIAN BERTIGA" Ucap Tuan Jung, Nyonya Jung dan Sehyun berbarengan melihat foto yang diperlihatkan oleh Daehyun.

"Benarkan apa yang ku bilang" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian merebut _smartphone_ nya dan segera berlari menuju kamar sebelum kedua orang tuanya dan Sehyun membuka semua _gallery _-nya yang berisi _moment_ yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh mereka atau belom saatnya mereka melihat.

-.

-88888888888888888888888888-

-.

"Baekhi _hyung_ belajar yang benar ya hari ini jangan malu-maluin Taetae" Ucap Taehyung yang duduk dikursi belakang.

"Kau ini Taetae, harusnya _hyung_ yang bilang begitu" Ucap Baekhyun yang diikuti tawa oleh _appa _dan Taehyung.

"_Appa_ Baekhyun pamit dulu ya, _Bye appa, _Taetae" Ucap Baekhyun yang keluar dari mobil dan dikuti lambaian dari Taehyung didalam mobil.

Baekhyun pun berjalan masuk kedalam sekolahnya dan saat bersamaan dia melihat sahabatnya Kyungsoo sedang berjalan dan menghampirinya. Mereka berdua kembali bercerita seperti biasanya. Setiap senin mereka akan bercerita mengenai liburan atau apa saja yang mereka lakukan dihari minggu bila mereka sedang tidak bertemu.

"Hai Baek" Sapa Ken dari belakang.

"Hai Ken, tumben sekali kau tidak telat ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Seenaknya aja, Aku datang biasa semenit sebelum jam berbunyi tapi kali ini karena _hyung_ ku sedang bersemangat jadi datang bisa sepagi ini" Ucap Ken penuh semangat karena rencana akan berhasil.

"_hyung_-mu ? _Nugu ?_ Kok aku tidak tahu ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang penasaran.

_/Pletak/_

"YAAAK! Apa-apaan kau Kyungie, kenapa menjitakku." Ucap Baekhyun kesal karena Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya tanpa izin.

"Kau ini kurang bergaul Baekhi, _hyung_-nya Ken itu Leo sang _Ice Prince-_nya _Seoul Internatinal High School_"

"Leo ? Kok aku tidak tahu ya" Ucap Baekhyun yang lengkap dengan cengirannya.

"Ya sudah Baek nanti ku kenalkan dengan _hyung_-ku si _Ice Prince_ nya _Seoul IHS" _Ucap Ken yang kemudian duduk.

"PAGIII _MY BABY BAEK" _Ucap Luhan dengan girang kemudian masuk kedalam kelas.

_"Matilah aku"_ Batin Baekhyun yang diikuti sekujur tubuh yang merinding.

_"Padahal dua hari bebas dari mereka bertiga tapi kenapa sekarang muncul lagi eh tapi Cuma Luhan Sunbae. Untunglah nggak lengkap kalau lengkap mending kabur mana Daehyun belum dateng lagi"_Batin Baekhyun kemudian.

Dari semua _sunbae_ yangada disekolah Baekhyun hanya kenal dengan empat makhluk gila yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya dan juga hidup Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chan Yeol, Wu Yi Fan, Xi Lu Han dan Kim Joo Ngin. Baekhyun bisa mengetahuinya dari mereka yang suka menyebut nama mereka dan _name tag_ yang tertera pada seragam mereka. Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus mengetahui nama mereka.

"Ekhem maaf _sunbae_ sudah mau masuk lebih baik _sunbae_ masuk kekalas tidak baik bila murid _President Class_ masih berada diluar kelas bila jam masuk akan berbunyi" Ucap Daehyun dari belakang.

_"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menggangu Baekhyun ku Luhan"_ Batin Daehyun.

_"Akhirnya pahlawanku datang"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Haish kau ini menganggu saja padahal aku sudah kangen dengan _My Baby Baek_ dua hari tidak bertemu disekolah karena aku mesti ke _China_" Ujar Luhan.

"Tapi Baiklah, nanti istirahat aku kembali lagi _My Baby Baek _dan hari ini aku mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu karena si Yoda dan Naga itu tidak ada disini masih diluar negeri eh iya Kyungsoo dapat salam dari Kai katanya maaf tidak bisa menemui mu karena sakit" Ujar Luhan kemudain bergegas pergi.

_"Siapa juga mau bertemu dengan namja hitam seperti dia, sakit saja terus tak apa kok"_Batin Kyungsoo

_"Apa dia bilang istirahat ? tidak-tidak mending menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungie atau dengan Daehyun ah Daehyun. Eh tapi dia bilang dua makhluk itu belum balik ? tidak balik juga tidak apa-apa dan kuharap kau sering ke China deh" _Batin Baekhyun.

_"Kau pikir sainganmu hanya Chanyeol sunbae dan Kris sunbae, masih ada hyung-ku Leo ingat itu Luhan sunbae"_ Batin Ken.

_"Tidak akan kubiarkan, Baekhyun itu milik ku ingat aku akan merebut dari kalian sunbae-sunbae penggangu" _Batin Daehyun

-,

-88888888888888888888888-

-.

Baekhyun pun bergegas pulang dengan semua peralatan yang sudah ia rapihkan karena hari ini dirinya sudah berjanji untuk menemani Taehyung makan es krim.

"Baekhi, Aku duluan ya harus ke restoran keluarga ku karena sedang ramai jadi aku harus membantu _eomma_ karena _appa_-ku sedang berada di Busan untuk mengurusi restoran yang mau dibuka disana" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Wah akhirnya yang di Busan jadi dibuka juga, _Bye _Kyungie" Ucap Baekhyun yang membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya Baek, maaf ya tadi _hyung_-ku tidak datang tapi sekarang dia baru datang. Ayo _hyung_ masuk" Ucap Ken.

_DEG_

_"Dia kan Taekwoon sunbae ? Jadi Leo sunbae itu Taekwoon sunbae" _Batin Baekhyun.

_"An.. Annyeong Jung Taek Woon imnida, _kau bisa memanggilku Leo _hyung"_ Ucap Leo dengan gugup.

_"Duh hyung kenapa segugup ini memalukan saja"_ Batin Ken.

"_Annyeong_ _sunbae, Byun Baek Hyun imnida_, eh _hyung_ maaf" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit gugup sedikit takut.

_"_Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk tiga bulan lalu dan maaf telah berkata kasar pada mu tiga hari yang lalu karena aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik" Ucap Leo.

"Ah iya Baek _hyung_ ku ini _mood_ nya waktu itu sedang buruk karena cemb… au au au _hyung"_ Ucapan Ken terpotong karena telinganya dijewer oleh Leo.

"Ken mari pulang sudah sore" Ucap Leo yang menarik Ken untuk pergi dan Ken mendapat firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya dirumah nanti.

"Baek mari pulang jangan melamun terus setalah ditinggal Ken dan Leo _sunbae"_ Ucap Daehyun yang menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun akan tingkah Ken dan _hyung-_nya.

"Ah _ne _Dae, eh kukira kau sudah pulang Dae" Ucap Baekhyun yang sadar karena Daehyun masih didalam kelas.

"_Kalau aku sudah pulang mana mungkin aku melihat hal tersebut. Sepertinya sainganku bertambah tapi tetap Byun Baek Hyun adalah milik Jung Dae Hyun"_ Batin Daehyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"YAK! DAEHYUN TUNGGU AKU" Teriak Baekhyun yang kemudian mengejar Daehyun.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun berjalan berdua meninggalkan sekolah dan mereka berpisah karena Daehyun mesti keparkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya dan Baekhyun berjalan depan gerbang dimana _appa_-nya sudah menjemput.

"Baekhi _hyung"_ Ucap Taehyung yang keluar dari mobil yang masih mengenakan seragam TK-nya.

"Aigoo Taetae kok belum pulang ? Bukannya sudah pulang dari jam sepuluh ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tadi _ahjushi_ juga nyuruh Taetae pulang tapi Taetae tidak mau karena mau jemput Baekhi _hyung_ jadi Taetae main aja diruang kerja _ahjushi_ eh Daehyun Hyung" Ucapan Taehyung terpotong melihat Daehyun yang keluar dari parkiran.

"Eh ada Taetae, sedang menjemput Baekhyun ya ?" Daehyun menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang digendong oleh Baekhyun.

"Iya _hyung_. Wah _hyung _ naik sepeda ya ? Taetae dan Baekhi _hyung _mau pulang bareng Daehyun _hyung_ boleh ?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa seizin dari Baekhyun.

"Taetae tidak boleh seperti itu lagi pula sepedanya tidak muat" Ujar Baekhyun berusaha membujuk Taehyung untuk tidak bareng dengan Daehyun.

Karena Baekhyun tidak mau merasakan hawa panas lagi karena harus berpelukan saat berboncengan dengan Daehyun walau sebenarnya dirinya mau karena bisa menghirup aroma Daehyun dan memeluk serta merasakan punggung kekar Daehyun lagi.

"Tapi Taetae mau, Taetae bisa duduk didepan Daehyun _hyung_ sementara Baekhi _hyung_ bisa duduk dibelakang sambil memeluk Daehyun _appa_" Ucap Taehyung yang menggoda Baekhyun.

"_Anak ini yakin usianya lima tahun ?"_Batin Daehyun.

"Tadi Taetae bilang apa ? Daehyun _appa ?_ _hyung_ Taetae, ingat _hyung"_Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kita kan lagi main keluarga lagi kayak kemarin" Ucap Taehyung polos dan kemudian turun dari gendongan Baekhyun kemudian berlari menuju mobil untuk minta izin pada Tuan Byun.

"Yeaaaay.. Baekhi _hyung_, _ahjushi_ sudah mengizinkan jadi bisa pulang bareng Daehyun _hyung_" Ucap Taehyung yang berlari sambil menggendong tasnya kembali.

"Aduh _appa _kenapa mengizinkannya, maaf ya Dae jadi merepotkan mu lagi gara-gara Taetae" Ucap Baekhyun.

"_Eomma_, jangan panggil _appa_ dengan sebutan nama, panggil dengan kata mesra kayak _'yeobo'_ sama seperti _eomma, appa, ahjushi dan ahjumma_ lakukan setiap hari memanggil satu sama lain." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada kesal.

_"Taetae umurmu baru lima tahun kenapa bisa mengetahui hal itu"_ Batin Baekhyun sementara Daehyun hanya _sweatdrop_ namun senang.

"Ayo Taetae naik, duduk didepan bareng _appa_" Ucap Daehyun menggendong Taetae untuk duduk didepan.

"Ayo _yeobo_ naik cepat" Ujar Daehyun malu-malu

"Ba-baik _yeo-bo"_ Ucap Baekhyun gugup dan rona merah mewarnai mukanya.

"Ayo _appa, eomma _kita pulang. YEAAY!" Ucap Taehyung dengan semangat.

Sementara ada dua orang yang melihat tidak sudak atas kedekatan mereka dan melihat perbincangan mereka. Luhan dan Leo yang mendengar itu hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku keduluan olehnya. Awas saja akan kurebut _My Baby Baek_" Ucap Luhan kemudian melajukan mobil _sport_-nya.

_"Leo kau harus sabar pasti kau bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun"_ Batin Leo

-.

TBC

Saya kembali membawa lanjutan ceritanya hehe..

Saya membawa pemain baru yaitu Kim Tae Hyung yang menjadi sepupu Baekhyun :)

hehehe..

saya mengucapkan sekali lagi untuk :chanbaekhyu, SHINeexo dan darkhyuners shinning yang setia mereview :)

dan terima kasih juga untuk Nenehcabill yang sudah mereview juga :)

dan untuk para like dan follow terima kasih banyak dan untuk silent reader terima kasih..

semoga sampai chap ini bisa mengibur para pembaca :)


	7. Chapter 7

MY HERO

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Taehyung (BTS), Luhan (EXO), Chanyeol (EXO), Kris (EXO), Kai (EXO), Kyungsoo (EXO), Sehun (EXO)

-.

-.

-888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Xi (Luhan & Sehun)_**

_-,_

_/PRAAAAAAAAANG/_

"_Hyung_… Luhan _Hyung.._ Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Sehun yang mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar _hyung _-nya yaitu Luhan, langsung menuju kamar Luhan dan memanggilnya.

"AAARRGHHH…. AWAS KAU JUNG DAE HYUN!" Teriak Luhan dari dalam kamarnya.

/_BUK BUK BUK BUK/_

"LUHAN HYUNG, KAU KENAPA DIDALAM KAMAR?" Teriak Sehun memanggil Luhan dari luar kamar.

"PERGI KAU SEHUN JANGAN GANGGU _HYUNG_" Luhan membalas dengan teriakan.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN KAMAR _HYUNG_ SAMPAI _HYUNG_ MEMBUKA PINTU KAMAR DAN MEMPERSILAKANKU MASUK" Sehun pun membalas dengan teriakannya.

_/Ceklek/_

"Astaga _hyung_ apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa kamarmu seperti ini ? Ada apa sebenarnya sampai kau begini ?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat kamar Luhan yang berantakan sesaat Luhan membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam.

"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau tahu dan lekas tinggalkan kamar _hyung_" Ucap Luhan dengan ketus.

"Ok.. Ok _hyung_. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan kenapa sampai seperti ini ? Apa kau berantem dengan seseorang yang bernama Jung Dae Hyun itu ? Atau ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Baekhyun si _namja_ manis yang menjadi incaranmu dengan Kris _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_ itu ?" Tanya Sehun dengan panjang lebar tanpa koma maupun titik.

"Kau mau tahu siapa Jung Dae Hyun itu ? Dia adalah sainganku selain Kris dan Chanyeol. Dan kau mau tahu Sehun, tadi mereka pulang bareng dan dengan seenaknya dia bisa mendapatkan pelukan dari Baekhyun-ku." Ujar Luhan.

"Oh gitu, aku mengerti jadi kau cemburu ? Tapi sebenarnya _hyung_ selama tiga bulan ini, ada tidak kemajuan _hyung_ saat pendekatan dengan Baekhyun ? Apa _hyung_ melakukannya dengan benar ?" Sehun pun melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah melakukan dengan baik walau harus berebutan dengan si Naga dan si Yoda itu sehingga Baekhyun-ku kabur begitu saja"

"Ya iyalah _hyung, _mana ada yang mau jadi rebutan begitu. Aku sih kalau jadi Baekhyun mending kabur dari pada jadi rebutan. Emangnya dia bola apa main rebut-rebut begitu. Cara _hyung_ tuh salah, harusnya _hyung_ mencuri kesempatan dari Kris _hyung_ dan Chanyeol_ hyung_ untuk bisa deket sama Baekhyun. Dan sekarang coba lihat ? keduluan kan sama yang nama Jung.. Jung.. Jung siapa lah itu" Jelas Sehun.

"EH! Bener juga ya ? Mumpung si _Double_ Tiang Listrik itu masih diluar negeri aku harus mulai pendekatan dengan Baekhyun dan tidak boleh kalah dari Daehyun itu. Tapi _hyung _harus bagaimana Hun ?" Tanya Luhan.

_"Punya hyung kek gini merepotkan saja, tadi mood-nya yang tadi hancur sekarang berubah drastis setelah dikasih ide. Mangkanya hyung pakai otak-mu jangan kebawa emosi. Bawa perasaan mulu sih kerjaannya"_ Batin Sehun.

Akhirnya semalaman Luhan pun mendengarkan nasehat dari Sehun, _dongsaeng satu-satunya itu_. Sehun pun mau tidak mau harus diculik oleh Luhan untuk meminta saran mengenai cara Pendekatan Yang Baik dan Benar tanpa membuat _ilfeel_ targetnya.

-.

-.

-888888-

-,

Daehyun, Baekhyun dan Taehyung kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama lebih tepatnya Daehyun yang mengantar mereka pulang. Hal ini karena dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung mengatakan ingin pulang bersama. Mau tidak mau Daehyun pun mengiyakan dan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa pasrah karena _appa_-nya mengizinkan permintaan Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga kini sedang menelusuri jalan pulang dengan menggunakan sepeda atau lebih tepatnya Daehyun yang membonceng mereka. Dimana Taehyung yang duduk didepan dan Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang dengan berpegangan pada pinggang Daehyun.

Taehyung dengan gembiranya melihat sekeliling dan senang dapat merasakan angina sore yang menerpa mukanya. Sedangkan Daehyun merasa sangat senang karena bisa membuat Taehyung merasa gembira dan tentunya senang karena bisa pulang bareng dengan Baekhyun walau perasaannya tetap tidak karuan. Sementara sang _namja_ manis bernama Baekhyun lebih merasakan kegugupan karena harus dalam posisi seperti ini lagi tapi untungnya tidak memeluk Daehyun lagi.

"_Appa_.. lebih cepat lagi" Ucap Taehyung.

"Taetae mau lebih cepat lagi ? Baiklah.. Taetae pegangan yang kuat ya.. Dan kau _yeobo_ berpeganganlah yang kuat padaku.. _LETS GOOOOOOOO_" Ucap Daehyun.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA-APAN KAU JUNG DAE HYUN! PELANKAN SEPEDANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Baekhyun yang makin mempererat pelukannya.

"HAHAHA.. INI MENGASIKAN _EOMMA_! LEBIH CEPAT LAGI _APPA!_" Teriak Taehyung yang tidak kalah dengan Baekhyun.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TAETAE… _EOMMA_ MOHON JANGAN MINTA DIPERCEPAT LAGI!" Baekhyun pun makin meneriaki teriakannya yang seketika langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung Daehyun.

"HAHAHA.. NIKMATIN SAJA BAEK EH _YEOBO _ANGIN SORE INI" Daehyun pun ikut teriak.

"_Apa aku harus berterima kasih pada Taetae ya ? Karena perbuatannya yang seperti ini aku jadi terus bisa merasakan pelukan dari Baekhyun walau pelukan rasa takut" _Batin Daehyun.

_"Astaga Taetae, awas ya nanti dirumah hyung bales. Eh tapi Taetae membuat ku dapat merasakan punggung Daehyun lagi ah tidak.. tidak tidak! Eh tapi wanginya Daehyun tidak berubah eh apa yang aku pikirkan" _Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kini hanya pasrah meletakan kepalanya pada punggung Daehyun yang amat ia rindukan karena ketakutan akan kecepatan sepeda yang Daehyun kayuh. Sementara _appa _dan _aegya_ nya eh Daehyun dan Taehyung mereka amat sangat senang menikmati udara sore yang sejuk.

Sepanjang jalan banyak mata yang terus memperhatikan mereka dengan raut muka yang menggambarkan rasa penasaran, senang, kagum da nada pula yang bingung dengan adegan tersebut. Tetapi satu pemikiran yang melihat mereka ialah mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

-,

-,

-88888-

-,

**_Seoul International High School_**

-,

Suasana kelas yang begitu sunyi sejak dimulainya pelajaran sejarah. Siswa-siswi _President Class_ yang kini sedang memperhatikan setiap presentasi masing-masing kelompok. Saat ini setiap siswa-siswi dengan seriusnya mendengarkan setiap penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh kelompok terkahir yaitu Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Dapat dilihat dari setiap raut wajah dikelas yang begitu sangat antusias dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar tentunya dengan rasa antusias mereka memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat detail agar mereka semakin paham.

_Kwon Songsaenim _pun merasa kagum dengan materi tugas yang disampaikan oleh dua anak murid kebanggaannya atau bisa dibilang dua murid yang sanggup meraih nilai sempurna pada ujian masuk sekolah _Senior High School_ yang begitu sulit.

_"Tidak salah aku memasukan mereka kedalam satu kelompok, walau kalau dari hasil sepertinya presentasi mereka yang begitu bagus terasa tidak adil bagi yang lain tapi melihat reaksi mereka semua aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir"_ Batin _Kwon Songsaenim_.

"Cukup sekian hasil presentasi kami, bila ada kekukarangan ataupun salah kata kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarmya" Ucap Daehyun diikuti dengan senyum Baekhyun.

_/Prok Prok Prok Prok/_

Semua teman sekelas Baekhyun dan Daehyun pun memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan yang meriah dan sampai ada yang memberikan dua jempol akan presentasi mereka yang begitu memuaskan dan _Kwon Songsaenim_ pun ikut memberikan tepuk tangannya.

"Daehyun dan Baekhyun. Hasil presentasi kalian samgat memuaskan dan sebenarnya saya dari awal akan meberikan kalian bahan mengenai material Kemerdekaan Negara Indonesia tetapi ternyata kalian sudah menentukan sendiri mengambil materi ini sebelum saya beri tahu sehari sesudah pembagian kelompok" Ujar _Kwon Songsaenim_,

"Ah _ne _terima kasih _Kwon Songsaenim"_ Ucap Daehyun

"Maaf_ Songsaenim_ dari mana anda tahu kami akan mengambil materi ini" Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa heran,

"Saya mengetahuinya dari penjaga perpustakaan sesaat saya menanyakan referensi untuk materi ini. Dan saya merasa bangga pada kalian karena sampai sejauh ini hanya kalian berdua yang bisa membawakan bahan presentasi ini dengan sempurna. Sebelumnya Luhan dan Yifan yang mendapatkan bahan ini dan mereka membawakannya hampir sempurna" Ujar _Kwon Songsaenim_ dengan jelas.

"Waaaaah… Selamat ya buat kalian berdua" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan diikuti oleh tepuk tangan teman sekelasnya.

"Terima kasih semua" Ujar Baekhyun dan Daehyun

"Dan saya merasa salut dengan kelas ini. Kenapa ? Karena baru angkatan kalian lah yang membahas materi tugas yang saya berikan ini dengan hasil yang hampir mendekati sempurna dan sangat sempurna untuk kelompok Daehyun dan Baekhyun" Ujar _Kwon Songsaenim_ dengan bangga.

"Dan sepertinya kalian semua saya perhatikan mencatat dengan baik setiap pembahasan dari masing-masing kelompok dan kalian juga memerikan pertanyaan yang sangat bagus" Lanjut _Kwon Songsaenim _diikuti anggukan kepala oleh setiap murid kelasnya.

"Oleh karena itu saya akan memberikan nilai tambah untuk ujian semester mendatang dan soal yang akan saya berikan saya akan mengambil lima pembahasan dari jumlah kelompok yang ada disini dan satu yang akan saya kasih bocoran yaitu bahan kelompok Daehyun dan Baekhyun akan saya masukan kedalam ujian dan sisanya kalian harus pelajari semua dan satu hal lagi saya akan mengambil soalnya dari setiap pertanyaan yang terbaik tapi kalian harus jawab dengan jawaban kalian sendiri karena setiap jawaban yang dijawab oleh masing-masing kelompok sudah saya catat" Lanjut _Kwon Songsaenim_,

"Baik _Songsaenim_" Ujar semua murid yang berada ada dikelas _President Class_.

"Selanjutnya mengenai _Festival_ sekolah yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi sebagai walikelas kalian, saya akan menyampaikan persiapkan bahan perlombaan dengan baik dan _Stand _kelas yang sudak kita tentukan minggu lalu dan untuk yang menjadi perwakilan kelas dalam lomba menyanyi yaitu Jung Dae Hyun dan Byun Baek Hyun. Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan lagunya ?" Ujar _Kwong Songsaenim._

"Sudah _Songsaenim_" Ucap Baekhyun dan Daehyun berbarengan.

"Baiklah kalau bergitu semoga kelas kita mendapatkan juara. Dan pertemuan minggu ini kita akhiri Selamat pagi semua" Ujar _Kwon Songsaenim _yang kemudian meninggalkan kelas diikuti balasan dari setiap murid kelas.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Empat namja tampan dan keren yang kini terlah berkumpul kembali setelah dua personilnya yaitu Kris dan Chanyeol yang sedang berada diluar negeri kini sudah kembali dan satu personilnya lagi yaitu Kai yang sudah sembuh dari sakitnya. Mereka berempat Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris dan Kai kini sedang berjalan dengan terus memandang sekeliling mereka mencari sosok yang mereka cari dikelas tetapi tidak ada.

_"Pokoknya aku harus bersikap seperti biasa saat bersama mereka dan saat mereka sedang tidak bersamaku, aku harus bisa mendekati My Baby Baek dengan baik dan tidak seperti kemarin sesuai perkataan Sehun"_ Batin Luhan

_"Tapi ini agak merepotkan ku saja, bagaimana si Yoda dan Naga ini cepat kembali padahal mereka bilang dua minggu tapi mereka sudah kembali kemarin sore tapi ya sudahlah. Ingat perkataan Sehun" _Lanjut Luhan dalam Batinnya.

"Heiii Lulu.. Kau ini kenapa sih diam mulu sedari tadi ? Apa kau sudah menyerah dari_ My Baby Bunny_ ku ? Kalau iya baguslah jadi kan sainganku hanya tinggal si Naga satu ini" Ucap Chanyeol dengan cengirannya dan mendapatkan sebuah jitakan dari Kris yang merasa dirinya disebut.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau Kris kenapa menjitak ku ?"

"Kau itu yang kena….."

"AH! Itu mereka! _My Kyungieeeeeeeeeee" _Teriak Kai memotong ucapan Kris dan bergegas berlari menghampiri pujaan hatinya dan diikuti oleh Kris, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

-,

-,

-88888888888-

Baekhyun, Daehyun dan Kyungsoo sekarang berada dalam kantin dengan mereka yang sedang memakan santapan siang mereka dengan diselingi oleh percakapan mereka yang begitu menarik.

_"My Kyungieeeee_…. Aku merindukanmu"

Acara makan mereka yang begitu santai dan mengasikan kini mulai terganggu dengan kedatangan satu makhluk penggangu dan ketiga temannya dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merasa jiwa mereka mulai terancam.

"Baekhie.. Bagaimana ini si manusia hitam itu sudah muncul aku takut" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan merinding.

"Emang kau saja Kyungiee. Bukan Cuma si hitam tapi tiga temannya juga berada disini aku yang lebih terancam dengan kedatangan mereka" Ucap Baekhyun dengan panik.

_"Haish! Mereka ini kenapa datang disaat seperti ini sih.. Hmmm sepertinya aku punya rencana buat mengerjai mereka"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Hai _My Baby Baek_, Kangen dengan Pangeran Kris mu yang tampan ini ?" Ujar Kris dengan sangat percaya diri.,

"Heh! Apa-apaan kau Kris! Dia lebih kangen dengan ku yaitu Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol pun menimpali ucapan Kris.

_"Siapa juga yang merindukan kalian berdua. Aku merasa senang kalian berdua tidak ada plus mereka berdua juga" _Batin Baekhyun.

"Seenaknya saja _My Baby Baek _itu lebih kangen kepadaku dibanding kalian berdua" Ujar Luhan yang kini dengan seenak jidatnya duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Heh! Lulu kenapa kau menyolong _start_ duduk disebelah _My Baby Bunny_ ?" Ujar Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Siapa cepat dia yang dapat! Iya tidak _My Baby Baek_?" Ucap Luhan sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

_"Aigooooo.. Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku.. Ini hanya boleh dipegang oleh Daehyun"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Baek, tadi kan kau mau mencoba _cheese cake _ku ini.. Aaaaaa" Ucap Daehyun yang menyuapkan sepotonng _cheese cake_ untuk mencuri perhatian dari mereka.

"Ah benarkah Dae? Eh iya… Hmmm.. Ini enak sekali Dae terima kasih ya" Ucap Baekhyun setelah memakan _cheese cake _dar Daehyun.

Chanyeol, Kris dan Luhan yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya dapat menahan rasa emosi mereka. Sedangkan pasangan yang satunya Kyungsoo dan Kai terlihat berdiam saja dimana Kai yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang merasa diperhatikan merasa dunianya sedang terancam.

"_Aduh bagaimana ini ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Ah Aku tahu. Maaf ya Baekhie aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi pula kau kan ada Daehyun sang Pangeran mu jadi kupirkir tak masalah bila kutinggalkan kau disini" _Batin Kyumgsoo.

"Ah Baekhie. Aku baru ingat aku dipanggil oleh _Kwong Songsaenim, _mengenai menu yang akan disiapkan kelas kita. Jadi aku pamit ya Baekhie, sampai ketemu dikelas Baekhie, Daehyun" Ujar Kyungsoo yang kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kantin.

"MY KYUNGIEEE JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI" Ujar Kai yang mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"DAN KAU JANGAN MENGIKUTI KU DAN JANGAN MEMANGGILKU KYUNGIE!" Teriak Kyungsoo kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kai yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Yang sabar ya Kai.. Hahaha" Ucap Chanyeol diikuti oleh tawa Luhan dan Kris.

"Dae bukankah kita dipanggil _Kwong Songsaenim _juga ?"

"Ah _ne ? _Oh Iya aku ingat aku Baek kita kesana" Ujar Daehyun kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Kami pamit ya _sunbae_" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian berlari.

"Ah silakan saja yang penting _My Baby… _Yak! Jangan bawa _My Baby Bunny_" Ucap Chanyeol sesaat melihat Baekhyun ikut berlari dengan menggengam tangan Daehyun.

Sesaat kemudian muka Kris dan Chanyeol terlihat marah sedangkan Luhan hanya diam seperti yang dikatakan Sehun sesuai dengan rencana yang mereka buat.

-,

-,

-888888-

-.,

Suasana kelas yang telah sepi dan sunyi setelah lima belas menit dari jam pulang sekolah, hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang masih berada dikelas. Daehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang pujaan hati yang kini hanya memperhatikan _smartphone_ nya tanpa henti. Daehyun berfikir bahwa kini Baekhyun sedang menunggu jemputan dari _Appa_-nya.

_"Hmm.. kemarin kan Taetae ingin makan ice cream tapi tidak jadi karena pas aku mengendarai sepeda, kebablasan sampai rumah nya dan melupakan akan kedai ice cream. Kalau begitu hari ini saja kuajak Taetae makan ice cream ya sekalian ngajak Baekhyun kencan secara tidak langsung ibarat kata sekali mendayung dua pulai terlewati" _Batin Daehyun.

"Hmmm. Baek kau belum dijemputkah ? Aku mau mengajak Taetae dan kau Baek makan _ice cream_ sekalian kita bahas lagu yang akan kita bawakan" Ujar Daehyun

"Eh kau Dae belum pulang ternyata. Boleh saja seingatku Taetae akan terus menjemputku katanya biar bisa melihat Dae _appa_" Ucap Baekhyun dengan semburat rona merah dipipinya karena menyebut _'Dae Appa'_.

"Eh! Kalau begitu mari kita tunggu didepan saja nanti biar aku yang bicara dengan _appa_ mu untuk meminta izin" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Baekhyun yang beripisah dengan Daehyun sesaat sebelum sampai pada pintu masuk sekolahnya karena Daehyun harus mengambil sepedanya yang berada di parkiran sekolah. Saat sampai dihalaman depan sekolahnya Baekhyun melihat sosok kecil yang celingak celinguk didepan gerbang sekolahnya yang kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding gapura gerbang sekolahnya sambil menendangi krikil kecil yang ada disekitar kakinya.

_"Taetae terilhat sangat lucu dan imut kalau seperti itu, pasti dia bosan menungguku dan sepertinya appa mengawasi Taetae dari dalam mobil"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"TAETAE!" Teriak Baekhyun memanggil sepupu kecilnya Taehyung.

"BAEKHI _HYUUUUUUUUUUUNGGGG!" _Teriak Taehyung yang kemudian berlari dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baekhi _hyung_ lama sekali, Taetae sudah bosan dari tadi menunggu" Ucap Taehyung sambil mem-_pout -_kan mulutnya.

"Hehehe.. _Mianhe_ Taetae. Oh iya Taetae, kemarin kan kita tidak jadi makan _ice cream,_ hari ini mau diajak makan sama Daehyun _hyung_ ?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Taetae mau _hyung_. Yeay yeay makan _ice cream.. _eh Daehyun _hyung_" Ucap Taeetae dengah senang yang kemudian melihat Daehyun yang keluar dari sepeda dan menuju mobil Tuan Byun.

"Loh Daehyun _hyung_ ketemu _ahjushi_ mau ngapain ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tangan yang menempel pada dagu kecilnya.

"Daehyun _hyung_ mau minta izin dulu sama _appa_ biar diizinkan" Jawab Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Taehyung.

Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun mendapat telpon dari _appa_-nya dan memberitahukan bahwa ia mengizinkannya dan sesaat itu juga mobil _appa_-nya sudah berjalan perlahan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Daehyun pun mengayuh kembali sepedanya kearah Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang masih berada dihalaman depan sekolah mereka. Dengan senyum mengembangnya dan melambaikan tangan kirinya yang dibalas oleh lambaian Taehyung dengan tangan mungilnya diikuti oleh senyum kecilnya yang selintas mirip oleh Daehyun.

"Taetae ayo naik" Ucap Daehyun setelah menghentikan sepedanya didepan Baekhyun dan Taetae yang kemudian merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Taehyung yang berada di gendongan Baekhyun.

"_Appa_ kita jadikan makan _ice cream_ ?" Ucap Taehyung setelah berpindah kedalam pelukan Daehyung.

"_Ne_ kita akan makan _ice cream_. Naiklah Baek eh _yeobo"_ Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian mendudukan Taehyung tepat didepannya dan diikuti oleh anggukan Baekhyun.

_"Untung aku sudah terbiasa dipanggil appa sama Taetae. Ini anak tidak diduga sesaat hanya bertiga mulai memanggilku dan Baekhyun dengan sebutan appa dan eomma tetapi sesaat sedang ada orang memanggil kami dengan hyung. Ya tapi tak apalah sekalian melatih ku dan Baekhyun saat kami memiliki anak dimasa depan" _Batin Daehyun

_"Huft bersiaplah kau Baekhi merasakan degupan jantung lagi tapi tak apalah selama aku bisa menyandar pada punggungnya. Tapi tetap saja aku harus terbiasa saat kami sedang bertiga harus masuk kedalam permainan Taetae bila tidak ia akan menangis nantinya. Duh Taetae, kalau hyung tidak sayang sama kamu udah hyung buang jauh-jauh karena tingkah mu ini" _Batin Baekhyun

Daehyun, Baekhyun dan Taehyung kini mulai perjlanan menuju kedai _ice cream _ yang berda didekat rumah mereka. Untuk hari ini, Daehyun tidak menambah kecepatannya dan Taehyung pun tidak protes. Baginya `_moment_ seperti ini sangat lah langkah bersepeda pelan dengan sang pujaan yang kini berada dalam boncengannya dan dengan tambahan Taehyung, kini ia merasakan seperti sedang berjalan-jalan sore dengan keluarga kecilnya.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Kedai Ice Cream_**

-,

Daehyun, Baekhyun dan Taehyung kini mereka sedang menyantap _ice cream _ pesanan mereka. Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang sedang membicarakan mengenai lagu yang akan mereka bawakan di _festival _sekolah sedangkan Taehyung hanya memperhatikan kedua _hyung_ nya yang sedang berperan menjadi _appa _dan _eomma_- nya.

Sesekali Baekhyun membersihkan sisa _ice cream _ yang menempel disekitar mulut Taehyung walau cara Taehyung makan tidak berantakan dimeja makan tetap saja cara makannya masih belepotan disekitar mulutnya. Daehyun yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun pun mengabadikan _moment_ tersebut dengan memoto mereka, Baekhyun dan Taehyung pun yang merasa diri mereka sedang difoto mulai bergaya dengan imutnya ber-_high_ 'V'.

"_Eomma_, Taetae mau _ice cream_ lagi" Ucap Taehyung.

"Aduh Taetae kau sudah makan _ice cream_ dua masih mau lagi ? Nanti _hyung_ kenapa marah _eomma_" Ujar Baekhyun.

"_Eomma_ bukan _hyung_, ingat _eomma_, _eomma_" Ujar Taehyung dengan kesal.

"Ah _ne ne, _nanti kalau _eomma_ dimarahin sama nenek bagaimana?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan lesu.

"_Maafkan Baekhi ya eomma, memanggilmu dengan sebutan nenek. Kalau bukan karena Taetae, Baekhi tidak seperti ini" _Batin Baekhyun.

"Benar itu Taetae, jangan makan _ice cream_ lagi ya. Ntar kalau Taetae sakit nggak bisa ketemu _hyu_ eh_ appa_ dan main bertiga sama _appa _dan _eomma_ gimana ?" Ujar Daehyun.

"Nah dengerin perketaan _appa_-mu Taetae" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tapikan kalau Taetae sakit nanti _appa _dan _eomma _ akan merawat Taetae berduaan" Ujar Taehyung dengan polos.

_"Ya ampun ini bocah kenapa pemikirannya sampai sejauh itu sih. Bagus sih idenya aku kan jadi bisa berduaan sama Baekhyun terus dan belajar merawat anak berdua tapi mana mungkin biarin Taetae sakit" _Batin Daehyun.

_"Astaga Taetae, mungkin ini efek ditinggal ahjushi sama ahjumma ke luar negeri" _Batin Baekhyun.

"Taetae kalau tidak mau dengerin perkataan _appa_ mending udahin aja main keluarganya" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Tae. Tae.. nggak mau.. Hiks.. hiks.." Isakan Taehyung.

"Baek jangan begitu, aku tidak tega kalau melihat Taetae menangis seperti itu dan kau lihat pengunjung yang lain melirik ke arah meja kita" Bisik Daehyun.

"Tapi Bagaimana Dae, kalau Taetae kebanyakan makan _ice cream_ nanti dia sakit" Balas Baekhyun dengan bisikan.

"Sekali ini saja tidak apalah, biarkan aku yang menenangkan Taetae" Bisik Daehyun kemudian duduk disebelah Taetae.

"Cup cup cup Taetae, jangan menangis lagi ya. _Appa_ pesankan lagi tapi ini yang terakhirnya ya. Taetae mau _Ice Cream Strawberry Jumbo _lagi ?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menenangkan Taehyung dan dijawab anggukan oleh Taehyung ditengah isakan kecilnya.

"Sekarang Taetae duduk dipangkuan _appa_ ya, jangan nangis lagi" Ucap Daehyung yang kemudian menggendong Taehyung untuk duduk kepangkuannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun hanya dapat menghebuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Seketika pandangan Baekhyun berubah sesaat melihat Taehyung yang mulai nyaman duduk dipangkuan Daehyun. Dan Daehyun yang mencoba menghibur Taehyung untuk tersenyum kembali kini mulai tertawa bersama dengan Daehyun.

_"Kau semakin tampan saja Dae, semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan lihat lah sekarang dirimu seperti seorang appa yang bahagia memiliki Taetae yang menjadi anakmu. Dan kita seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia seperti ini. Apa kau akan menyadari perasaan ku ini yang sudah kusimpan sampai saat ini." _Batin Baekhyun.

"Mmmmm…."

"Kenapa Taetae" Ujar Baekhyun dan Daehyun berbaremgan melihat Taetae yang sedang berfikir.

"_Eomma… Appa_… Apa kalian saling menyayangi ?" Tanya Taehyung.

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_TBC_

Mohon maaf bila saya terlalu lama untuk update karena sedang ujian hehe..

dan mungkin efek dari ujian ceritanya agak sedikit aneh maaf ya readers :(

dan seperti biasa saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Review, Following, Favourite dan Silent Readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita saya :)

terima kasih banyak kepada chanbaekyu, SHINeexo, Nenehcabill, darkhyuners shining, rachel sulis sudah kembali menyempatkan untuk review :)

dan terima kasih untuk TaeKai dan ByunViBaek atas review nya :)

mohon mereview kembali :)

Terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya :)


	8. Chapter 8

MY HERO

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Taehyung (BTS), Luhan (EXO), Kris (EXO), Chanyeol (EXO), Kai (EXO), Kyungsoo (EXO)

-,

-,

-8888888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun)_**

Malam ini kediaman keluarga Byun lebih ramai dari sebelumnya, Taehyung sejak sampai rumah terlihat sangat gembira. Ia tidak henti-hentinya berlari kesana kemari sambil tertawa dengan senangnya. Mau tidak mau semua _maid _dan Baekhyun pun kerepotan mengejar Taehyung yang terus berkeliling mengelilingi ruang keluarga.

Sementara itu, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku keponakan kesayangan mereka yang terus bermain kejar-kejaran dengan para _maid _dan Baekhyun. Mereka merasa mengingat masa-masa dimana saat Baekhyun masih kecil yang tidak henti-hentinya berlari kesana kemari saat seumuran dengan Taehyung. Tidak hanya Tuan dan Nyonya Byun serta _maid _yang merasa kewalahan dengan tingkah Baekhyun sewaktu kecil tetapi juga putra sulung mereka, Byun Baek Boem yang kewalahan mengejar _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut;.

"Taetae.. Sini duduk sama _ahjumma_. Ini udah malam jangan lari-larian nanti Taetae malah tidak bisa tidur" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"_Ne ahjumma_.. Taetae haus _ahjumma_" Ucap Taehyung setelah duduk kemudian memeluk Nyonya Byun.

"Taetae tunggu sebentar ya Qri sedang membuat kan susu coklat untuk Taetae" Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil mengelus halus rambut Taehyung.

Qri merupakan seorang _maid_ yang diperintahkan Nyonya Byun untuk mengurusi setiap keperluan Taehyung. Karena sebelumnya Qri mengurusi Baekhyun sewaktu kecil sampai sekarang. Jadi untuk hal seperti ini Qri sudah berpengalaman dan cekatan dalam mengurusi anak yang seperti Tuan Mudanya, Byun Baek Hyun.

"Taetae, _ahjumma _ mau nanya. Kenapa Taetae setelah pulang bersama Baekhie _hyung_ terlihat gembira sekali dan tidak henti-hentinya lari kesana kemari ?" Tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Rahasia _ahjumma_,.. Pokoknya hari ini Taetae saaaaaaaaaaaangat senang hehehe…."

"Ayolah Taetae, beritahu _ahujumma-_mu ini" Ujar Nyonya Byun setengah merajuk.

"Hahaha.. _Eomma_ lucu sekali merajuk sama Taetae" Baekhyun tertawa melihat muka _eomma_ yang merajuk diikuti tawa Tuan Byun.

"Hahaha.. Iya Baekhie _hyung_.. _Ahjumma_ lucu sekali" Taehyung pun ikut tertawa melihat Nyonya Byun merajuk kepadanya.

"Haish kalian ini membuat _eomma_ malu saja" Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil melempar bantalan sofa ke arah Tuan Byun.

"Hahaha.. Ampun _yeobo_.. Taetae ceritakan kepada kami yang ditanyakan _ahjumma_ mu biar dia tidak marah lagi" Ucap Tuan Byun setelang menangkap bantal tersebut.

"Pokoknya hari ini, Taetae sangaaaaaaaaaaaat senaaaaaaaaaaang.. Soalnya diajak makan _ice cream_ sama Daehyun _hyung _dan Taetae dibeliin _ice cream jumbo_" Ucap Taetae.

"Dan saat menuju toko _ice cream _Taetae sama Baekhie _hyung_ dibonceng sama Daehyun _hyung,_ terus juga saat dibonceng Baekhie_ hyung_ duduk dibelakang sambil meluk Daehyun _hyung_, pelukannya sangaaaaaaaatlah eraaat" Lanjut Taehyung sambil meragakan cara memeluk sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum menanggapi cerita keponakannya

_"Matilah aku. Semoga Taetae tidak bahas soal yang itu kalau sampai Taetae ngomong habislah sudah" _Batin Baekhyun.

"Terus juga tadi Taetae nanya apa mer….."

"Taetae sudah malam ayo tidur. Qri _nunna _ tolong bawakan susunya ke kamar ya" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan menggendong Taehyung dengan menutup mulut Taehyung dengan tangannya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Hampir saja. Taetae yang tadi Baekhie _hyung_ sama Daehyun _hyung _bilang itu hanya saat bermain kalau tidak dalam bermain itu tidak ya Taetae" Ucap Baekhyun diikuti anggukan kepala Taehyung.

"Tapi kenapa Baekhie _hyung_ tadi nutup mulut Taetae ? Kan Taetae jadi sulit bernafas" Ucap Taehyung dengan sedikit nada ngambek.

"Tadi Baekhie _hyung_ tutup biar Taetae tidak ngomong yang macam-macam"

"Tapi kan Taetae tidak ngomong yang macam-macam, Taetae kan ngomong yang Taetae lihat dan dengar _hyung_"

_"Sabar Baekhie sabar. Taetae masih lima tahun masih polos jadi belum tahu apa-apa. Tapi Taetae kau terlalu polos"_ Batin Baekhyun sambil tepok jidatnya sendiri.

"Baekhie _hyung _kenapa dahinya dipukul ? Pasti sakit sini Taetae tiupin biar tidak sakit" Taetae yang melihat Baekhun menepok jidatnya kini mulai meniup dahi nya Baekhyun.

"Sudah Taetae. Ayo Taetae minum susunya dan kita langsung tidur" Ajak Baekhyun yang kemudian menyerahkan _mug_ berdesain binatang singa tersebut.

_"Untung Taetae nurut diajak tidur kalau tidak habis aku meladenin kepolosannya"_ Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menggendong Taehyung keatas ranjang setelah Taehyung menghabiskan susu coklatnya dan mulai berbaring tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung..

-,

-,

-888888888-

-,

_FLASHBACK ON "KEDAI ICE CREAM"_

"_Eomma… Appa… Apa kalian saling menyayangi ?" Tanya Taehyung._

_/DEG DEG/_

_"Aigoooo Taetae kenaapa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini. Aku harus jawab apa" Batin Baekhyun._

_"Astaga. Aku makin yakin anak ini bukan berumur lima tahun. Ucapan dan pemikiran nya ini, apa karena terlalu polos ya" Batin Daehyun._

_Baekhyun dan Daehyun pun hanya bisa saling pandang bagaimana mereka menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung._

_"Baek bilang saja iya biar Taetae senang" Daehyun pun berbicara dengan pelan sementara Baekhyun yang mengerti karena hanya memperhatikan mulut Daehyun berbicara._

_"Iya Taetae.. Eomma sangat menyayangi appa mu ini" Ucap Baekhyun._

_"Dan eomma tulus mengatakannya semoga Daehyun pun merasakannya" Lanjut Baekhyun dalam hatinya._

_"Kalau Appa ? Bagaimana ?" Tanya Taehyung yang melihat keara Daehyun yang memangkunya._

_"Appa malah sangat menyayangi eomma mu Taetae. Sangat sayang" Ucap Daehyun._

_"Dan itu benar Taetae, appa sangat menyayangi eomma mu dengan tulus" Lanjut Daehyun dalam hatinya._

_"Yeaaay! Taetae senang dan Taetae menyayangi appa dan eomma" Ucap Taehyung dengan riang._

_"Seandainya kamu tau kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Baek / Dae" Batin Baekhyun dan Daehyun._

_"Nunna. Taetae boleh minta tolong" Ucap Taehyung kepada seorang pelayan._

_"Iya adik manis apa yang bisa nunna bantu buat mu" Ucap pelayan tersebut._

_"Tolong fotoin Taetae sama appa dan eomma Taetae" Ucap Taehyung._

_"Tidak salah mereka memiliki anak ? Mereka kan sesama namja dan lagi mereka masih sekolah. Astaga dunia ini" Batin pelayan tersebut yang hanya ber sweatdrop._

_"Aduh Taetae kau ini apa-apaan.. Tidak usah nunna" Ucap Baekhyun._

_"Taetae mau foto.. mau foto.. Pokoknya Taetae mau foto sama appa dan eomma" Ucap Taehyung yang meronta dalam pangkuan Daehyun._

_"Aduh aduh, Sudah yeobo biarkan saja. Taetae mau foto kan ya udah. Tolong ya nunna" Ucap Daehyun menenangkan Taehyung yang kemudian menyerahkan smartphone-nya_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu" Baekhyun pun menyetujuinya,_

_Taetae pun naik keatas meja dan duduk ditengah meja sementara Baekhyun dan Daehyun memegang tangan Taehyung bersamaan dan mereka berfoto dengan sangat manis sampai seluruh pengunjung pun ikut memfoto karena mereka bertiga terlihat sangat lucu layaknya seorang keluarga dan saat moment foto dimana tangan Daehyun dan Baekhyun membuat tanda hati diatas kepala Taehyung terlihat sangat manis dalam keluarga virtual ini._

_"Seandainya ini bukan dalam dunia permainan Taetae aku sangat senang" Batin Daehyun dan Baekhyun_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_-,_

_-,_

-888888888-

-,

**_Seoul International High School_**

Luhan yang berdiri didepan kelas 10 _President Class_ berniat menunggu sang pujaan hati. Hari ini ia bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun dengan bantuan Nyonya Xi dan para _maid_ tentunya. Luhan yang terus melihat sekeliling nya untuk mecari sosok yang ia cari sampai iris matanya menangkap sosok _namja_ manis yang sudah mengambil hatinya siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baek Hyun yang sedang berjalan seorang diri.

_"Ngapain Luhan Sunbae jam segini sudah didepan kelasku. Aku memiliki firasat buruk nih"_ Batin Baekhyun yang mulai melangkah dengan cepat untuk menghindari Luhan tapi naas pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Pagi Baekhyun" Ucap Luhan.

"Pagi juga _sunbae_" Ucap Baekhyun.

_"Tumben sekali ini orang tidak memanggilku dengan pangggilan menjijikan seperti biasanya"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Begini sebenarnya hari ini _eomma_ ku membuatkan ku dan _dongsaeng_ ku kue kering rasa strawberry, tapi karena aku tidak terlalu menyukainya jadi aku memisahkannya dan membagi dua denganmu Baekhyun dan juga karena yang kutahu kau sangat menyukai buah strawberry" Ucap Luhan panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana _sunbae_ bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai buah strawberry" Ucap Baekhyun menerawang.

"Ets sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _sunbae_, panggil aku Luhan _hyung" _ Ucap Luhan mengalihkan pertanyan Baekhyun

"Sudah sebaiknya kau terima ya aku harus balik kekelas sebelum mereka berdua datang.. Hehe.. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya aku memberikan mu ini" Lanjut Luhan.

"Te.. Terima kasih Luhan _hyung_" Ucap Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Kalau diperhatikan, Luhan _hyung_ kalau seperti tadi terlihat tampan dan lucu tidak seperti kelakuannya bersama dua makhluk satunya" Lanjut Baekhyun yang kemudian masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Luhan yang merasa pertama kalinya mendapatkan sebuah senyum dari pujaan hatinya. Dan merasa rencananya berhasil kini akan melanjutkan ketahap selanjutnya tentunya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dari Kris dan Chanyeol.

_"Sehun ternyata kau benar, Baekhyun tidak takut kalau hyung seperti ini hehhe.."_ Batin Luhan sambil berlari menuju kelasnya dengan gembira.

-,

-,

-888888888-

-,

Suasana kelas sepuluh _President Class_ yang begitu ramai saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung hal ini dikarenakan _Song Songsaenim_ tidak hadir untuk mengajar, tetapi memberikan tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan. Tapi karena memang pada dasarnya anak-anak _President Class_ memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata jadi mereka tidak perlu memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan lihat kurang dari satu jam saja mereka sudah sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka sendiri.

"Baekhie, apa hari minggu aku boleh main kerumahmu ? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Taetae. Aku sangat merindukan sepupu kecilmu itu" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini Kyungie biasa juga langsung datang kerumah kenapa perlu meminta izin. Datang lah Taetae pasti merindukan masakan buatanmu" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hahaha.. Sesekali aku meminta izin dong. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membuat masakan untuk Taetae nanti hari minggu dirumahmu tapi sabtunya temani aku ke _supermarket _ya untuk membeli bahan makanan"

"Kyungie ngapain kita ke _supermarket _? kau lupa juru masak dirumahku selalu belanja keperluan rumah dengan lengkap. Kalau perlu aku tinggal bilang Lay _hyung_ untuk membelikan bahan yang kau perlukan Kyungie"

"Hahaha.. Oh iya aku lupa. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar aku siapkan daftar bahannya dulu ya" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil selembar _note_ untuk menuliskan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak nantinya.

Sementara itu Daehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat asik dan saat mereka membahas mengenai Taehyung dirinya jadi mengingat _moment_ yang begitu tidak terlupakannya tapi sesaat setelah itu percakapan mereka membahas bahan makanan Daehyun pun tiba-tiba merasakan perutnya lapar.

_/kriuuuuk kriuuuk/_

_"Aigooo kenapa perut ini selalu berbunyi disaat ada yang membahas makanan. Mana kedengaran banget lagi, aku kan jadi malu sama Baekhyun kalau dia sampai mendengarkannya. Semoga saja dia tidak mendengarnya"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Hmmm.. Dae apa kau lapar ? Soalnya aku mendengar seperti suara perut yang keroncongan dan tepat dibelakangku ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

_"Mati kau Jung Dae Hyun. Namja manis pujaanmu yang akhirnya kau temukan mendengar perutmu yang berbunyi, habis sudah image cool-mu"_ Lanjut Daehyun dalam batinnya.

"Hehehe.. Iya Baek. Lagi kau dan Kyungsoo membahas soal makanan sih aku kan jadi lapar" Jujur Daehyun.

"Hahaha.. Kau ini Dae, padahal baru mendengar bahan makanan saja sudah kelaparan hahaha.. Kalau begitu ini aku bagi kue kering tadi aku mendapatkannya dari Luhan _sunbae_" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan setoples kue kering.

_"Mau apa Luhan sunbae memberikan se toples kue kering ini ? Jangan-jangan dia memberikan jampi-jampi atau semacam pelet kedalam makanan ini saking frustasinya melihat Baekhyun yang selalu kabur" _Batin Daehyun.

"Baekie kenapa kau tidak menawariku tadi kalau kau mendapatkan kue kering ? Aku kan sahabatmu" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Ah _mianhe_ Kyungie tadi aku mau membagi mu tapi aku lupa. Hehehe." Ujar Baekhyun dengan cengiran tak berdosanya.

_"Kalau aku makan ini apa nanti aku kena jampi-jampi nya ? Aigooo tidak tidak, iyuuuuuh banget aku sampai dijampi-jampi si Luhan itu. Aku tidak mau.. tidak mau, aku hanya untuk Baekhyun seorang"_ Lanjut Daehyun dalam batinny

"Ini tidak ada racunnya kok, tenang saja Dae. Aku sudah mencobanya" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengerti akan arti sorot mata Daehyun.

"Dan ini Kyungie ambilah aku sudah memisahkannya untuk kita makan" Lanjut Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa kue kering.

Akhirnya Daehyun pun ikut bergabung dengan percakapan Baekhyun dan kyungsoo, mereka memulai perbincangan serius mereka dengan memakan kue kering sebagai cemilan mereka.

-,

-,

-888888888-

-,

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Daehyun dan temen sekelas mereka mulai membereskan perlengkapan sekolah mereka dan bergegas pulang.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Aku duluan ya soalnya mau mengambil SIM ku yang hari ini jadi" Ucap Daehyun meninggalkan kelas.

"Baiklah Dae hati-hati dijalan ya" Ucap Baekhyun yang diikuti lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

"Nah ayo Baekhie, pasti _ahjushi _sudah menunggu kita" Ucap Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun keluar kelas.

"Siang _My Sweaty Eye"_ Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu diikuti oleh Kris dan Chanyeol.

_"Astaga kenapa pake muncul sih. Nggak pagi, istirahat sekarang jam pulang aja pakai muncul. Bisa tidak sih mereka itu hilang sebentar" _Batin Kyungsoo.

_"Mau apa lagi sih mereka ? Tidak cukup apa hari ini mengganggu ketentraman kami" _Batin Baekhyun.

"Siang _My Baby Bunny / My Baekhi" _Ucap Chanyeol dan Kris berbarengan.

"Siang para _sunbae…_ pengganggu" Bales Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"YEAH! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka berdua membalas sapaan kita" Sahut Chanyeol dengan girangnya dan iikuti oleh senyum Kai dan Kris.

_"Lebay sekali mereka Cuma salam doang juga, masih untung kami bales"_ Batin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

_"Sebentar kayaknya ada yang hilang satu deh. Eh iya mana Luhan sunbae tumben sekali dia tidak muncul, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dia hari ini" _ Batin Baekhyun.

"Jadi My Baekhi mau pulang ? Gimana kalau kalian biar aku yang antar" Ucap Kris

"Eh Kris _hyung_ kau antar saja Baekhyun mu jangan _My Sweaty Eye_ kau ambil juga_" _Ucap Kai sewot.

"Eh Naga bau seenaknya aja _My Baby Bunny _biar aku saja yang antar lagi pula mobilmu kan sedang tidak baik kondisinya nanti gimana kalau _My Baby Bunny_ kenapa-kenapa" Ucap Chanyeol

"Eh seenak jidatmu Yeol, mobilku baik-baik aja" Ucap Kris tidak terima.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun terkurung ditengah perdebatan mereka beertiga, dan hal ini membuat mereka makin pusing dan lelah dengan tingkah mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun saling pandang satu sama lain dengan pasrah.

_"Duh bagaimana ini pasti appa dan Taetae_ _lagi menunggu ku.. Apa yang har.."_ Batin Baekhyun yang terpotong ketika Kyungsoo menyikutnya dengan meberikan pandangan '_apa yang harus kita lakukan'_

Baekhyun yang mengerti akan arti pandangan Kyungsoo pun memikirkan cara dan mungkin cara ini akan berhasil melihat saat mereka membalas sapaan mereka terlihat senang dan kegirangan.

"Hmm.. _Sunbae,_ maaf Baekhie mau nanya kok kalian bertiga doang ? kemana Luhan _sunbae_" Tanya Baekhyun dengan imutnya.

"Lihat Yeol _My Baekhie _berbicara kepadaku" Ucap Kris dengan senangnya.

"Tidak-tidak, _My Baby Bunny_ itu berbicara kepadaku bukan kepada kau Naga bau" Ucap Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Dia berbicara kepadaku Yoda jelek"

"Oh tidak bisa Naga bau, dia berbicara kepada ku"

"Kepada ku"

"Aku"

"Aku"

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini, begini Baekhyun, Luhan kebetulan sedang ada urusan dengan _dong_.. Loh kok _My Sweaty Eye_ tidak ada. Kemana mereka ?" Ucap Kai celingak celinguk mencari Kyungsoo sang pujaan hatinya, setelah menyadari mereka sudah tidak ada ditempat.

"_My Baby Bunny / My Baekhi _kemana kalian" Ucap Kris dan Chanyeol berbarengan kemudian pergi mencari pujaannya diikuti oleh Kai.

_"Semua ini karena si Naga dan si Yoda bertengkar mulu untung Luhan tidak ada, kalau ada makin panjangan deh ceritanya. Kenapa coba aku punya sahabat kayak mereka" _Batin Kai.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya kabur dari mereka dengan cara mencuri kesempatan saat Kris dan Chanyeol bertengkar sedangkan Kai yang lengah memperhatikan sahabatnya bertengkar tidak memperhatikan kepergian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kemana.

-,

-,

-888888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun)_**

Malam ini kediaman keluarga Byun terasa sunyi karena hari ini Taehyung sedang antengnya duduk menonton acara favoritnya yaitu _pororo_. Hal ini karena sedari tadi Taehyung diam mulu sejak sampai dirumah sambil terus mem-_pout-_kan mulutnya. Baekhyun sangat yakin hal ini karena Taehyung tidak bertemu dengan Daehyun alhasil seperti ini, mau tidak mau Baekhyun menyuruh para _maid_ untuk membelikan kaset _pororo_ untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Taehyung dan kini lah akhirnya Taehyung yang duduk dipangkuan Baekhyun dengan riangnya menonton acara favoritnya.

"Sayang, setelan jas mu sudah _eomma_ siapkan untuk _festival_ sekolah begitu pula dengan setelan Taetae" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Benarkah _eomma_ ? Terima kasih _eomma_"

"Pasti Taetae diajak untuk sebagai penambah sorakan ya diantara selingan penampilanmu dan Daehyun" Goda Nonya Byun yang kemudian melihat rona merah diputranya."

"Tidak kok _eomma_ hehe.. lagi pula kelas Baekhi menggunakan tema _Jungle Cafe _dan Taetae mau dijadikan _mascot_ kelas dengan menggunakan kostum singa" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Pantas saja sayang, kamu tadi mengajak Taetae ke toko kostum dan membeli kostum singa itu tapi kenapa ada jga dua kostum singa dewasa ?"

"Rahasia _eomma_ hehehe.." Ucap Baekhyun

"Ah yasudahah kalau main rahasia-rahasiaan. Sekarang Baekhi mending kamu ajak Taetae kekamar dia sudah ngantuk sepertinya"

"Iya _eomma_" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menggendong Taetae yang sudah mulai mengucek matanya terus menerus.

-,

-,

-888888888-

-,

**_Seoul International High School_**

Hari ini setiap kelas tengah sibuk mendekor kelas mereka untuk persiapan acara _festival _sekolah yang akan diadakan dua hari mendatang. Oleh karena itu, untuk hari ini dan esok hari sekolah meniadakan pelajaran untuk persiapan masing-masing kelas.

Kelas sepuluh _President Class_ kini tengah sibuknya memasang pohon buatan dan hiasan yang telah mereka buat sedari pagi. Mereka bekerja sama menghias kelas mereka agar terlihat seperti hutan, walau mereka hanya ber-enam belas tapi tidak mematahkan semangat mereka untuk menghias kelas mereka sesuai dengan tema mereka yang agak rumit.

"Baekhyun, mana sepupu mu yang akan menjadi _mascot_ kita dan tidak lupa kah kau membawa kostum singa mu dan Daehyun serta untuk sepupu mu ?" Tanya Ken.

"Ah Ken, mungkin sepupu ku masih dijalan bersama _appa_ ku dan tenang itu kardus yang kubawa pelengkapan kostumnya" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Aku tidak sabar melihat kalian bertiga memakai kostum singa itu. Dan apa benar kalian bertiga terlihat mirip sesuai perkataan Kyungsoo" Ucap Ken.

"Kenapa mesti kostum singa sih" Timpal Daehyun yang dari awal menolaknya tapi karena ada Taehyung pasti mau tidak mau dirinya akan ikut juga.

"Kau lupa Dae, Taetae kan suka dengan singa, mana mau dia memakai kostum hewan selain kostum singanya" Ucap Kyungsoo mewakili Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan hembusan nafas Daehyun.

"Permisi Baekhyun. Ini sepupu mu mencari mu dari tadi" Ucap Leo

"BAEKHI _HYUNG!_" Teriak Taehyung

"Aigoo.. TAETAE! Terima kasih Leo _hyung_. Taetae kenapa tidak meminta _appa _menghubungi Baekhi _hyung_" Ucap Baekhyun dengan dibalas senyuman oleh Leo.

"Taetae yang minta _ahjushi_ untuk tidak menghubugi Baekhi_ hyung_ biar Taetae mau nyari sendiri. Eh iya terima kasih ya _ahjushi _dengan muka dingin udah membantu Taetae menemukan Baekhi _hyung"_ Ucap Taehyung polos dan diikuti oleh tawa teman sekelas Baekhyun

_"Astaga ini anak kecil dari tadi memanggilku ahjushi mulu, kalau bukan sepupu dari Baekhyun udah ku buang dari tadi "_ Batin Leo

"Eh Taetae panggil Leo _hyung_"

"_Mianhe _Leo _hyung"_ Ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa Taetae. Kalau begitu _hyung _pamit dulu ya, karena _hyung_ mesti kembali kekelas" Ucap Leo dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Taetae jangan kayak gitu lagi ya"

"Iya Baekhie _hyung_"

"Oh iya, teman-teman perkenalkan dia sepupu ku namanya Kim Tae Hyung kalian bisa memanggilnya Taetae" Ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan Taehyung kepada teman sekelasnya.

"_Aigooooooooooooooooo! _Lucu sekali dia bener-bener seperti Baekhyun" Ucap Sooyoung salah satu murid _President Class _dan diikuti rasa kagum dan gemas oleh teman sekelasnya.

_"Lucu sih lucu tapi pemikirannya menipu" _Batin Daehyun

"Selamat siang _hyung _dan para _nunna_. Perkenalkan aku Taehyung sepupu dari Baekhie _hyung_. Terima kasih ya sebelumnya sudah mau menjadi teman dari _hyung _ nya Taetae ini dan mohon maaf atas tingkahlakunya jadi merepotkan kalian" Ucap Taehyung dengan polos diikuti oleh gelak tawa seisi ruangan _President Class_.

"TAETAE!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan mendapat cengiran polos dari Taehyung.

Dan akhirnya Taehyung pun mulai akrab dengan seisi kelas _President Class_ walau acara menghias mereka sedikit terganggu karena Taehyung terus berlarian kesana kemari dan mengrecoki semuanya tapi itu membuat seisi kelas tertawa akan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Sampai tanpa terasa kelas mereka telah selesai dan Baekhyun, Daehyun dan Taehyung diminta untuk memakai kostum mereka.

"_Aigooooo! _ Lihat mereka bertiga lucu sekali dimana Daehyun memakai kostum singa jantan, Baekhyun memakai kostum singa betina dan si kecil ini, kau makin menggemaskan Taetae" Ucap Sooyoung.

"Kau benar mereka lucu sekali" Bales Minzy

"Aku mau memfoto mereka.. Dan aaaaa….. mereka seperti keluarga singa" Ucap Suhyun.

Dan akhirnya seisi kelas pun berfoto dengan mereka bertiga dan seisi kelas mengabadikan _moment_ keluarga singa ini dengan berencana memasang fotonya di kelas.

Saat Taehyung mencoba keluar kelas dengan kostumnya banyak siswi yang histeris melihat Taehyung yang memakai kostum singa kecil dan mereka sampai mengabadikannya dengan berfoto bersama Taehyung, sementara Taehyung tertawa dengan riangnya karena banyak yang menyukainya.

_"MY BABY BAEK ./ MY BABY BUNNY / MY BAEKHI"_ Ucap Tiga orang _namja _yaitu Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kris yang berhenti tepat didepan Taehyung.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BAEKHI _HYUUUUUUUNG! _TAETAE TAKUT ADA MONSTER!" Ucap Taehyung kemudian berlari kedalam dan Baekhyun yang melihat Taehyung berlari pun menghampirinya dan menggendong Taehyung, sementara yang dipanggil monster hanya ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"Kenapa Taetae ?" Ucap Daehyun menghampiri Taehyung yang berada didalaam gendongan Baekhyun dan seketika karena melihat _moment_ yang begitu lucu alhasil banyak yang memfoto mereka.

"Itu _appa_ ada monster" Ucap Taehyung dengan pelan dan hanya didengar oleh mereka bertiga"

"Sudah Taetae itu bukan monster itu _sunbae-sunbae _Baekhi _hyung"_ Ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Taehyung.

"Hei siapa yang kau bilang monster anak manis" Ucap Luhan dengan lembut yang menghampiri Baekhyun diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Itu.. Itu mereka berdua" Ucap Taehyung menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dan Kris.

_"Dia bilang aku monster ? Awas saja kau bocah" _Batin Chanyeol dan Kris

Sesaat kemudian Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol merasa tidak asing dengan muka tersebut. Yah mukanya mirip dengan _nama_ kecil yang pernah mereka kerjain dengan mencoba melempar boneka beruang miliknya tetapi gagal karena anak _namja_ lain yang menangkap boneka tersebut.

_DEG_

_DEG!_

"Apa mungkin …." Batin Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol

TBC

**Saya balik dengan lanjutan My Hero :)**

**Thanks kembali untuk para review SHINexo, ByunViBaek, darkhyuners light, .146 dan NenehCabill**

**dan untuk yang Follow dan Favorite terima kasih banyak.**

**ditunggu ya untuk review nya lagi :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**MY HERO**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Taehyung (BTS), Luhan (EXO), Chanyeol (EXO), Kris (EXO), Kai (EXO), LEO (VIXX)

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun_**

Hari ini kelas sepuluh _Precident Class _diliburkan oleh _Kwon Songsaenim_ atau lebih tepatnya bila seluruh kelas sudah ada yang selesai menyiapkan keperluan _festival_ maka kelas tersebut akan diliburkan sehari sebelum _festival_.

Dan disinilah Byun Baek Hyun yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya setelah seharian bersama teman sekelasnya mendekor kelas mereka untuk _festival_. Baekhyun yang kini masih bergelut dengan selimut, harus bangun karena ulah _alien_ kecil eh maksudnya sepupu kecilnya Kim Tae Hyun yang sudah rapih sejak pagi dengan seragam TK-nya yang kini tengah melompat diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun dan alhasil Baekhyun pun bangun dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Baekhie hyung…_ bangun… ayo bangun… katanya mau nemenin Taetae di sekolah" Ucap Taehyung ketika Baekhyun bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"Tapi Taetae, _hyung_ masih mengantuk"

"Pokoknya _hyung_ harus bangun… Ayo Banguuuuuuuuuuuun"

"Bangun.. Bangun.. HYUUUUUUNG…. AYO BANGUUUUUUUUUUN" Teriak Taehyung ketika Baekhyun kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Iya iya _hyung _bangun. Sekarang Taetae tunggu dibawag _hyung _bersiap dulu" Ucap Baekhyun kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

Taehyung pun segera turun kebawah menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Tuan Byun yang sedang membaca Koran dan Nyonya Byun yang sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk suaminya, Baekhyun dan juga untuk Taehyung.

"Nah Taetae, bekal makan siang Taetae yang berbentuk singa ini ya. _Ahjumma_ sudah membuatnya persis seperti singa ini coba lihat" Ucap Nyonya Byun menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

"AAAAA.. _Ahjumma_ singanya lucu.. Taetae jadi makin sayang sama _ahjumma_" Ucap Taehyung sesaat melihat bekal makan siangnya kemudian mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Nyonya Byun,

"_Ahjumma_ juga sayang Taetae" Balas Nyonya Byun yang kemudian menyium pipi kanan dan kiri Taetae dengan gemas.

"Jadi Taetae Cuma sayang sama _ahjumma _nih ? _nggak _sayang sama _ahjushi_ ?" Ucap Tuan Byun yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Hahaha.. _Ahjushi.._ Taetae juga sayang sama _ahjushi_" Ucap Taehyung yang berlari kearah Tuan Byun dan memeluknya.

Akhirnya dipagi hari ini terjadilah adegan peluk-pelukan antara Tuan dan Nyonya Byun dengan keponakan kesayangan mereka Taehyung. Para _maid_ dan juru koki pun hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah laku majikan mereka yang begitu lucu.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Jung (Daehyun)_**

Daehyun yang baru saja pulang dari acara potong rambutnya kini terlihat begitu tampan dengan rambut barunya. Seluruh penghuni rumahnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku dari Daehyun.

"Dae, ada apa kau memotong rambutmu ?" Tanya Sehyun.

"Oh ini, aku memotong rambut karena besok adalah hari yang _special_ untukku. Dimana aku dan Baekhyun akan menyanyi mewakili kelas kami _nunna_" Jawab Daehyun dengan senang dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Dasar kau Daehyun. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi besok sore" Ucap Sehyun dengan _smir k_-nya.

Sementara itu Daehyun yang kini sedang mengaca dirinya sendiri didepan cermin tidak ada henti-hentinya berganti pose, mengubah _hairstyle_-nya.

"Kau memang sangan tampan Jung Dae Hyun. Tidak salah bila banyak yang terpesona denganmu terlebih lagi dia Byun Baek Hyun" Ucap Daehyun.

"Hmm.. Lebih baik aku mencoba setelan jasku yang akan kugunakan besok" Lanjut Daehyun bermonolog.

Sementara itu dikamar Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, mereka sedang berkumpul untuk membahas acara lusa hari.

"Bagaimana dengan acaranya ? Akan dilangsungkan dimana pertemuan mereka ?" Tanya Sehyun kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku sudah mendapat informasi dari dia bahwa acara akan dilangsungkan di _DO RESTAURANT_" Ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Wah benarkah ? _Do Restaurant_ merupakan _restaurant_ ternama dan terkenal kan _eomma _?" Tanya Sehyun kembali dan dijawab dengan anggukan Tuan dan Nyonya Jung.

"Dan pemilik _Do Restaurant _merupakan sahabat terdekat mereka. dan untukmu_ Yeobo,_ bagaimana dengan pakaian Daehyun ?" Ujar Tuan Jung

"Semua sudah kusiapkan dengan baik. Besok sore pakaian itu sudah tiba dirumah" Jawab Nyonya Jung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Dan akhirnya Sehyun pun kembali kekamarnya dan mempersiapkan keperluannya untuk lusa terutama untuk acara adik kesayangannya. Jung Dae Hyun

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Park (Chanyeol)_**

Kini Chanyeol, Kris dan Luhan tengah berkumpul dikamar Chanyeol, sambil menunggu Kai yang tengah membeli makan untuk mereka, karena ini adalah giliran Kai untuk membeli makanan saat mereka berempat berkumpul.

":Yeol, Kris apa kalian ingat wajah anak kecil yang ada digendongan Baekhyun kemarin ?" Tanya Luhan yang mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya aku ingat sekali, dia mirip dengan _namja_ kecil yang dulu kita kerjain dengan melempar boneka beruang miliknya" Ujar Chanyeol diikuti anggukan Kris.

"Aku merasa bahwa Baekhyun _namja_ kecil itu. Dan bila itu benar apa yang bisa kita lakukan ? Jujur saja aku merasa malu untuk muncul didepannya lagi" Ucap Luhan.

"Mungkin ini adalah _karma_ untuk kita. Karena dulu kita mengerjain dia dan lihat hasilnya kita menyukainya karena pesonanya yang sangat mempesona itu" Ucap Kris.

"Hmmm.. Kau benar Kris, mungkin ini yang namanya _karma_, aku jadi merasa malu sendiri sama kayak Luhan karena jatuh dalam pesonanya"

"Tapi Yeol, Lu.. Kurasa Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa kita adalah anak-anak yang udah ngerjain dia waktu kecil"

"Hmmm.. Kau benar juga Kris. Tapi kalau aku perhatiin, Baekhyun selalu diam saat kita menghampiri dia terlebih lagi langsung kabur. Coba kalian ingat-ingat, jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu mangkanya seperti itu. Benarkan yang kubilang Lu, Kris"

"Menurutku bukan seperti itu Yeol, kalian tahu aku selalu curhat pada Sehun dan dia bilang bahwa Baekhyun sering kabur atau diam karena kita selalu memperebutkannya didepan dia" Jelas Luhan.

"Jadi menurutku, sebaiknya kita bersaing dengan jujur jangan seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mendekati Baekhyun diam-diam. Tapi karena kalian sahabatku sekaligus sainganku. Maka aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Jadi mau kah kalian bersaing dengan jujur ?" Lanjut Luhan.

"Setuju Luhan" Jawab Chanyeol dan Kris berbarengan.

"Hmm.. Sebentar Lu. Tapi bagaimana kalau Baekhyun benar _namja_ kecil itu ?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Aku sih lebih baik meminta maaf atas kejadian itu. Sekarang kan kita sudah dewasa dan sebaiknya meminta maaf. Apalagi sebelum Baekhyun menjadi salah satu pasangan diantara kita dia juga harus mengetahui itu kan" Jelas Luhan.

"Benar juga. Hmm.. Kalau malam ini aku harus mencari hadiah _special_ untuknya" Ucap Kris sambil menghubungi _maid_ pribadinya untuk membeli sesuatu. Luhan dan Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Seoul International High School (Festival Sekolah)_**

Para murid dari kelas sepuluh _President Class_ kini tengah sibuk melayani para tamu yang berasal dari para guru ataupun siswa dari kelas lain yang menuju kelas mereka yang bertajuk _café_, Sementara Kyungsoo dengan dibantu oleh tiga perempuan teman sekelasnya yang sudah diseleksinya dalam hal memasak kini tengah membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak oleh Kyungsoo. Sisanya mereka melayani tamu dan dua orang menjadi petugas kasir.

Hal berbeda dari kelas sepuluh _President_ _Class_ ialah sesuatu yang menghebohkan dan membuat ramai dengan adanya Keluarga Singa yang sangat lucu dimana ada singa jantan, singa betina dan anak singa yang begitu menggemaskan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daehyun sang Raja Singa, Baekhyun sang Ratu Singa dan si mungil Taehyun sang Pangeran Singa. Mereka menjadi penarik tamu dan hal itu berhasil banyak tamu yang datang dan banyak pula yang mau berfoto dengan mereka terutama dengan Taehyung karena sangat menggemaskan.

"Namamu siapa anak manis ?" Ucap seorang siswi yang gemas melihat Taehyung.

"Namaku Taehyung _nunna, _rrrgggh" Ucap Taehyung dengan diikuti suara singa kecil

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Dia menggemaskan sekali saat menirukan suara singa" Ucap siswi tersebut dengan gemas mencubit pipi Taehyung diikuti oleh temannya.

"Adik kecil kau mirip sekali dengan orang tuamu ini si Raja dan Ratu Singa" Ucap seorang siswi lainnya.

"Hehehe.. Iya dong _nunna_ aku kan anak mereka lihat wajahku miripkan" Ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang sedang berbicara.

"Aigooo. Dia _eomma_ mu ? Baekhyun ?" Ucap siswi tersebut yang baru sadar bila yang menggunakan kostum singa ialah sang Primadona Kelas Sepuluh _President Class_ Byun Baek Hyun.

"Mirip sekali !" Ucap Siswi tersebut dengan hebohnya.

"Hai _My Baby Bunny / My Baekhi"_ Ucap Kris dan Chanyeol

_"Oh damn merka lagi. Baekie sabar anggap mereka customer_" Batin Baekhyun.

"Iya _sunbae_ ada yang bisa dibantu ?" Ucap Baekhyun ramah.

"Ada, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" Ucap Chanyeol

"Eh seenaknya aja, tidak tidak, kau harus menjadi kekasihku Baekhyun ku" Timpal Kris yang tidak setuju.

"Tidak, dia kekasihku"

"No! He is mine"

"Behenti kalian para monster jangan mengganggu _eomma_ ku ?" Ucap Taehyung yang kesal Baekhyun jadi rebutan.

"Singa kecil ini lucu sekali" Ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Kris.

"Hush pergi sana monster atau Taetae gigit" Ucap Taehyung sambil berpose siap menggigit"

"Kau makin menggemaskan" Ucap Kris dan mulai mendekat kearah Taehyung diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa.. _eomma… _Taetae takut! Itu dua Monster itu… itu…" Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

"Hmmm.. Ada apa kalian mengganggu anakku si pangeran singa" Ucap Daehyun yang mendengar teriakan Taehyung.

"Ckck.. kau lagi" Decih Chanyeol

"Sudah tidak usah mengganggu kami" Tambah Kris.

"Dia Ratu ku dan kalian tidak boleh mengganggunya" Ucap Daehyun dengan emosi.

_"Ratunya ? apakah itu nyata atau hanya karena kita memakai kostum singa Dae?"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Jangan mimpi kau ?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"SUDAH CUKUP KALAU _SUNBAE_ BERDUA INGIN MAKAN SILAKAN MASUK DAN BILA TIDAK JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUATN DISINI" Emosi Baekhyun pun keluar karena sedari tadi banyak yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Baiklah ayo Kris kita masuk" Ajak Chanyeol

"Awas kalian, Baekhie _hyung_ hanya milik Daehyun _hyung"_ Ucap Taehyung sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

_"Ck awas kau bocah"_ Batin Kris dan Chanyeol

_"Astaga Taetae! Lagi dan lagi berbicara seenaknya aja. Tapi aku berharap seperti itu sih_" Batin Baekhyun.

_"Duh Taetae ini selalu saja mengagetkan tapi aku selalu berdoa seperti itu"_ Batin Dahyun.

Akhirnya mereka kembali bekerja sampai akhirnya Baekhyun, Daehyun dan Taehyung bersiap-siap untuk penampilan mereka dan untuk sementara kelas mereka tanpa _mascot _andalan mereka.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Baekhyun, Daehyun dan Taehyung kini sudah selesai mengganti pakaian serta make up mereka dan kini mereka tengah menunggu giliran mereka. Baekhyun dan Taehyung menggunakan setelan jas putih yang memperlihatkan ke-eleganan mereka sementara Daehyun menggunakan setelan jas hitam yang memperlihatkan betapa _cool _dirinya. Sementara itu Taehyung memegang seiikat bunga yang dibawa oleh Daehyun dengan alasan kepada Baekhyun agar terlihat lebih bagus.

"Ok sekarang saatnya kita panggilkan perwakilan dari kelas sepuluh _President Class_. Hmm.. mereka ini adalah siswa yang berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna saat ujian masuk dan inilah mereka Jung Dae Hyun dan Byun Baek Hyun… Kami persilakan naik keatas panggung dan persiapkan penampilan kalian"

**_Jung Dae Hyun & Byun Baek Hyun – Love Day_**

**_(Real Song Yoseob Beast & Eunji A-Pink – Love Day)_**

**Baekhyun**

Cham Mani Gunggeumhe Jonbu Da Gunggeumhe We Jami An Ogo Ni Olgulman Boyo  
><em>(Ada Banyak Rasa Keingintahuan Ingin Tahu Segalanya Mengapa Aku Tidak Dapat Tidur Dan Hanya Tampak Wajahmu)<em>

**Daehyun**

Nado Gunggeumhe I Mami Gunggeumhe We Noman Bomyon Useumi Monjo Nawa  
><em>(Aku Juga Ingin Tahu Ingin Tahu Akan Perasaan Ini Mengapa Saat Melihatmu Aku Tersenyum Lebih Dahulu)<em>

**Baekhyun**

Chinggudeul Moyoso Ni Mari Naomyon We Nega Deulttoso Do Deutgo Sipeunji  
><em>(Saat Bersama Teman-Teman, Mereka Memanggilmu Mengapa Aku Merasa Senang Sehingga Ingin Mendengarnya Lagi?)<em>

**Daehyun**

Noman Isseumyon Nan Ttan Sarami Dwe Tto Tteun-Geumomneun Osekhan Nongdameul He  
><em>(Saat Hanya Ada Dirimu Aku Menjadi Orang Lain Tak Kuduga Aku Mengeluarkan Lelucon Yang Memalukan)<em>

**Baekhyun**

Sasil Nan I Neukkimi Isanghe Gureum Wiga Itdamyon Yogilkka  
><em>(Sejujurnya Aku Merasa Aneh Dengan Perasaan Ini Aku Pikir Inilah Rasanya Jika Berada Di Atas Langit)<em>

**Daehyun**

Hoksi Geuron-Golkka Nowa Na Geuron-Golkka Ne Mamgwa Gatdamyon Sijak Dwe Borin-Golkka  
><em>(Mungkinkah Begini ? Apakah Kita Seperti Ini? Jika Kau Merasakan Yang Sama Denganku, Apakah Kita Akan Memulainya?)<em>

**Baekhyun & Daehyun**

Noreul Mani Mani Joahe  
><em>(Aku Sangat Sangat Mencintaimu)<em>

**Daehyun**

Noreul-La Saranghage Dwennabwa  
><em>(Aku Rasa Aku Menjadi Begitu Mencintaimu)<em>

**Baekhyun**

Ttokgachi Malhago Sipeunde Nega Geuredo Dwelkka Jomdo Gidaryobolkka  
><em>(Aku Ingin Mengatakan Hal Yang Serupa Namun Apakah Aku Benar Melakukannya, Apakah Harus Menunggu Sebentar Lagi)<em>

**Baekhyun & Daehyun**

Nado Mani Mani Joahe  
><em>(Akupun Sangat Sangat Mencintaimu)<em>

**Baekhyun**

Sasil Nan Iron Mami Chominde  
><em>(Sejujurnya Aku Merasakan Untuk Yang Pertama Kalinya)<em>

**Daehyun**

Do Gidaryojulge **[Baekhyun]** Do Gidaryojulle  
><em>(Aku Akan Menunggu Lebih Lama, <em>_**[Baekhyun]**__ : Menunggu Lebih Lama)_

**Daehyun**

Nan Yogi Isseulge **[Baekhyun]** Yogi Issojulle  
><em>(Aku Akan Berada Di Sini, <em>_**[Baekhyun]**__ Maukah Kau Berada Di Sini)_

**Daehyun**

Urineun Imi Gateun Mamin-Gol  
><em>(Kita Sudah Merasakan Hal Yang Sama)<em>

**Baekhyun**

Ne Mwoga Joheunji Nan Geuge Gunggeumhe Onjebuto Nega Ni Mame Saranni  
><em>(Apa Yang Kau Suka Dariku? Aku Ingin Tahu Hal Itu Sejak Kapan Aku Tinggal Di Hatimu?)<em>

**Daehyun**

Nado Gunggeumhe (**[Baekhyun]** Yeah) Ni Mami Gunggeumhe (**[Baekhyun]** Yeah) Silchi Aneun-Ge Anira Joheun-Goji?  
><em>(Akupun Ingin Tahu (<em>_**[Baekhyun]**__ Yeah) Ingin Tahu Perasaanmu (__**[Baekhyun]**__ Yeah) Apakah Kau Menyukaiku Dan Tidak Membenciku?)_

**Baekhyun**

Yeppeun Yojadeureun (**[Daehyun]** No) Cham Manko Maneunde (**[Daehyun]** No) Non Jongmal Nabakke An Boineun-Gonji  
><em>(Gadis-Gadis Cantik (<em>_**[Daehyun]**__ No) Ada Banyak, Banyak Sekali (__**[Daehyun]**__ No) Apakah Benar Kau Hanya Melihatku Saja?)_

**Daehyun**

Motjin Namjadeul (**[Baekhyun]** Nugu?) Ni Gyote Maneunde (**[Baekhyun]** Odi?) Ottoke Niga Negero Oneun-Goni Girl  
><em>(Pria-Pria Tampan (<em>_**[Baekhyun]**__ Siapa?) Ada Banyak Di Sampingmu (__**[Baekhyun]**__ Dimana?) Bagaimana Kau Bisa Datang Kepadaku Girl)_

**Baekhyun**

Sasil Nan Uril Jakku Sangsanghe (**[Daehyun]** Sangsanghe) Iron Gibun Ojjonji Susanghe  
><em>(Sejujurnya Aku Terus Menerus Membayangkan Tentang Kita (<em>_**[Daehyun]**__Membayangkan) Entah Bagaimana Perasaan Ini Begitu Mencurigakan)_

**Daehyun**

Gateun Haneul Are **[Baekhyun] **Gateun Haneul Areso  
><em>(Berada Di Bawah Langit Yang Sama {<em>_**[Baekhyun]**__ Di Bawah Langit Yang Sama})_

**Baekhyun & Daehyun**

Gateun Senggageul Hago Ttokgateun Mal Ije Hedo Dwel Got Gateunde  
><em>(Memikirkan Hal Yang Sama Sepertinya Saat Ini Kita Bisa Mengatakan Hal Yang Sama)<em>

_-,_

Tiba-tiba Taehyung keluar dari balik tirai dan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Sesaat kemudian banyak penonton yang surai dengan sorakan mereka. Taehyung yang berada dia tengah Baekhyun mulai menari layaknya anak kecil dan membuat Daehyun dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

-,

**Baekhyun & Daehyun**

Noreul Mani Mani Joahe  
><em>(Aku Sangat Sangat Mencintaimu)<em>

**Daehyun**

Noreul-La Saranghage Dwennabwa  
><em>(Aku Rasa Aku Menjadi Begitu Mencintaimu)<em>

**Baekhyun**

Ttokgachi Malhago Sipeunde Nega Geuredo Dwelkka Jomdo Gidaryobolkka  
><em>(Aku Ingin Mengatakan Hal Yang Serupa Namun Apakah Aku Benar Melakukannya, Apakah Harus Menunggu Sebentar Lagi)<em>

**Baekhyun & Daehyun**

Nado Mani Mani Joahe Sasil Nan Iron Mami Chominde  
><em>(Akupun Sangat Sangat Mencintaimu Sejujurnya Aku Merasakan Untuk Yang Pertama Kalinya)<em>

**Daehyun**

Do Gidaryojulge **[Baekhyun]** Do Gidaryojulle  
>(<em>Aku Akan Menunggu Lebih Lama, {<em>_**[Baekhyun]**__ Menunggu Lebih Lama})_

Daehyun

Nan Yogi Isseulge **[Baekhyun]** Yogi Issojulle  
>(Aku Akan Berada Di Sini, {<strong>[Baekhyun]<strong> Maukah Kau Berada Di Sini})

**Daehyun**

Urineun Imi Gateun Mamin-Gol  
><em>(Kita Sudah Merasakan Hal Yang Sama)<em>

**Baekhyun**

Nuga Joahe Do? Nega Do?  
><em>(Siapakah Yang Lebih Mencintai? Apakah Aku?)<em>

**Daehyun**

Geuron-Gon Na Jungyochi Aneun-Gol  
><em>(Hal Itu Tidaklah Penting Bagiku)<em>

**Baekhyun**

Na Sonnemilmyon Geu Son An Nol Jasin Itdamyon  
><em>(Saat Aku Merentangkan Tanganku, Akankah Kau Tak Melepaskannya Begitu Saja?)<em>

**Daehyun**

Yongwonhi Geu Soneul Nochi Aneulge  
><em>(Selamanya Aku Tidak Akan Melepaskan Tanganmu)<em>

**Baekhyun**

Noreul Nomu Nomujoahe  
><em>(Aku Terlalu Mencintaimu)<em>

**Daehyun**

Sasil Nan Imi Noreul Saranghe  
><em>(Sejujurnya Aku Sudah Mencintaimu)<em>

**Baekhyun**

Ttokgachi Malhal Su Inneunde  
><em>(Aku Dapat Mengatakah Hal Yang Sama Namun)<em>

**Baekhyun & Daehyun**

We Nan Ttollineun Gonji Jakku Mangsorineunji  
><em>(Mengapa Aku Terus Menerus Gemetar, Merasa Ragu-Ragu)<em>

**Baekhyun & Daehyun**

Ani Noreul Noreul Saranghe Ijeneun Ne Mam Da Malhejulge  
><em>(Tidak, Aku Mencintaimu Sekarang Aku Akan Mengatakan Semua Perasaanku)<em>

**Daehyun**

Nal Midojugenni **[Baekhyun]** Nol Midobolge Nan  
><em>(Apakah Kau Akan Percaya Padaku? {<em>_**[Baekhyun]**__ Aku Akan Mencoba Percaya Padamu})_

**Daehyun**

I Saranganeso **[Baekhyun]** I Sarangsogeso  
><em>(Dalam Cinta Ini, {<em>_**[Baekhyun]**__ Dalam Cinta Ini})_

**Baekhyun & Daehyun**

Naranhi Gachi Gorogaja Duri  
><em>(Ayo Kita Berdua Berjalan Bersama Beriringan)<em>

Setalah lagu berhenti Taehyung menghampiri Daehyun dan menyerahkan bunga tersebut kepadanya. Seketika itu Daehyun mulai berlutut didepan Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan bunga tersebut kearah Baekhyun. Seketika seluruh penonton yang terdiri dari para siswa dan guru kini melihat adegan tersebut.

"Byun Baek Hyun. Kau adalah _namja _manis yang selama ini kucari. Ingatkah kau sapu tangan beruang yang melekat pada lengan kanan beruang mu ? Itu adalah sapu tangan ku yang ku berikan padamu saat aku berhasil menyelamatkan boneka mu dulu" Ucap Daehyun.

_"Boneka beruang ? Jadi Baekhyun benar namja manis yang kami kerjain dulu" _Batin Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan dan Kai yang melihat penampilan mereka sejak tadi

"Aku selama ini terus bertahan dengan rasa cintaku padamu dan sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Jujur saja aku sudah mengira kau adalah _namja_ manis yang kucari selama ini" Lanjut Daehyun.

"Aku terus menunggu waktu yang pas untuk mengatakan ini dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Oleh karena itu mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku wahai _namja_ manisku ?" Lanjut Daehyun yang mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Dae, sejujurnya aku juga terus meyimpan perasaan ini. Kau lah _My Hero_ yang kucari selama ini aku terus bertahan dan selalu berdoa untuk dapat bertemu denganmu. Sampai saat ini, perasaan ini tidak akan berubah. Oleh karena itu aku menerimamu Pangeranku" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menerima bunga mawar putih tersebut.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun pun berpelukan diatas panggung dengan banyak saksi yang melihat dan resmilah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Taehyung yang merasa diacuhkan akhirnya menarik kedua celana Baekhyun dan Daehyun dan dengan mengertinya tingkah Taehyung, mereka berdua menggendong Taehyung ditengah mereka dan mengecup kedua pipi Taehyung bersamaan. Banyak yang mengambil _moment_ mereka yang begitu manis. Dan tentunya ada empat _namja _yang akhirnya patah hati.

Sementara Chanyeol, Kris dan Luhan kini merasakan patah hati yang mendalam karena pujaan hatinya kini telah menjadi milik seseorang. Chanyeol, Kris dan Luhan yang dari awal menikmati penampilan Baekhyun kini harus merasakan sesak yang mendalam dengan tanpa sadar seikat bunga yang telah mereka siapkan kini sudah jatuh dari tangan mereka. Sosok Leo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pujaan hatinya dari atas kelas kini sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi emosinya. Ia sudah cukup sabar dan sudah menyiapkan semua tapi ternyata ia telat, ia menyesal tidak melakukan hal yang disarankan oleh Ken. Dan kini ia hanya bisa tertunduk dilantai.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Jung (Daehyun)_**

Daehyun yang senang akhirnya dirinya resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Byun Baek Hyun kini masuk kerumah dengan riangnya. Sesaat kemudian dirinya merasa heran kenapa dirumahnya begitu penuh dengan barang-barang dan kemudian mencari kedua orang tuanya untuk meberi tahu hal menyenangkannya.

"_Appa, eomma,_ Sehyun _nunna_ ada ingin keberi tahu. Bahwa aku dan Baekhyun kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan minggu depan aku akan membawanya kesini dan tentunya agar acara pertunanganku dengan anak dari teman _appa _itu sudah pasti dibatalkan" Ucap Daehyun

"Hmm.. Sayang sekali Dae itu tidak mungkin" Ucap Sehyun.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin ? sudah jelas mungkin" Ujar Daehyun tidak terima.

"Pertunanganmu akan kami majukan karena _appa _dan _eomma _akan berangkat keluarga negeri untuk tiga bulan" Ucap Tuan Jung.

"Tidak bisa kalau begitu aku akan membawa Baekhyun hari ini juga" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian bergegas keluar tapi naas _bodyguard_ keluarganya sudah mengepungnya dan menangkapnya.

"Sudah kau terima saja Dae" Ucap Sehyun

"Kalian tidak adil. Aku sudah mencarinya selama ini dan aku sudah mendapatkannya pokoknya aku tetap tidak akan bertunangan dengannya" Ujar Daehyun dengan kesal dan membrontak.

"Baiklah asal kau berhasil membawa Baekhyun sebelum kau dan tunanganmu saling bertukar cincin" Ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Baiklah aku akan membawanya sekarang dan lepaskan aku seka.."

"Maafkan _nunna_ mu ini Dae" Ucap Sehyun seketika menyuntikkan obat bius kepada Dehyun.

"Kalian jahat seka…" Ucap Daehyun yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

Daehyun yang terkapar kini akhirnya dibawa oleh _body guard_ kedalam kamarnya dan semua barang milik Daehyun sudah disabotase oleh keluarganya dan Daehyun pun dikunci didalam kamar.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun)_**

Baekhyun dan Taehyung masuk kedalam rumah dengah rasa senang atas kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini dimana Daehyun berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya dan Baekhyun menerima dengan pasti.

"_Eomma, Appa_ Baekhyun membawa berita baik. Baekhyun dan Daehyun kini telah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan minggu depan Baekhyun akan mem.. Loh ini ada apa kenapa ada banyak barang" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong sesaat melihat banyak barang diruang keluarga.

"_Ahjumma, Ahjushi_ ini ada apa ?" Taehyung pun ikut bertanya.

"Ini barang untuk pertunanganmu Baekhie. Pertunanganmu dipercepat dan ini semua keperluanmu" Ucap Tuan Byun.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku akan membawa Daehyun kemari sekarang" Ucap Baekhyun yang siap pergi tapi naas dirinya dihalangi oleh para _maid_.

"Baekhie turuti saja permintaan kami. Dan lupakan Daehyun itu" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Tidak.. Kalian semua jahat" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian lari menuju kamarnya.

"_Ahjumma_ jangan pisahkan Baekhie _hyung_ dengan Daehyun _hyun. _Taetae mohon" Ucap Taehyung.

"Maafkan _ahjumma _Taetae" Ucapan Nyonya Byun akhirnya membuat Taehyung menangis dan pergi kekamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhie _hyung_ buka pintunya. Buka….. bukaaaaa…" Ucap Taehyung terus menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Taetae mohon jangan pisahkan Baekhie _hyung_ dengan Daehyun _hyung"_ Taehyung pun kembali menangis.

_/Grep/_

"Maafkan _ahjumma_ Taetae" Ucap Nyonya Byun

TBC

Hai semua :)

Saya membawa lanjutan FF ini, sepertinya ini sudah mau klimaks nih :P

rahasia keluarga mereka akhirnya terungkap.

tapi siapa ya pasangan yang dijodohkan oleh mereka, pasti bisa nebak dong :D

Ok tunggu chap selanjutnya..

sebelum itu terima kasih kembali untuk review-nya : chanbaekyu, darkhyuners shining, rachel suliss, Nenehcabill, SHINeexo dan ByunViBaek sudah mau menyempatkan kembali untuk mereview :)

terima kasih juga yang sudah mau membaca buatan saya sampai sejauh ini

Terima kasih banyak salam HanDik :)


	10. Chapter 10

**MY HERO**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Taehyung (BTS), Luhan (EXO), Chanyeol (EXO), Kris (EXO), Leo (VIXX), Kai (EXO), Kyungsoo (EXO), Sehun (EXO), Sehyun (OC), Lay (EXO)

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun)_**

Baekhyun kini hanya bisa terduduk dengan lemasnya di pojokan kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Semua jendela dikamarnya kini telah dipasangkan jeruji besi yang ntah kapan sudah terpasang begitu saja diluar jendelanya. Dan ia juga tahu, semua _maid _termasuk Lay _hyung_ _maid_ pribadinya pasti diperintah oleh orang tuanya untuk tidak meneruti permintaan Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Dirinya kini sudah seperti tahanan penjara yang tidak bisa keluar dari kurungan rumahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun pun sudah berusaha menghubungi Daehyun, Namun tidak satupun semua _message_ dan telpon nya dibalas sampai tiba-tiba nomor Daehyun tidak aktif begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang sahabat sedari kecilnya pun juga tidak bisa membantu apa-apa karena dia sedang sibuk membantu orang tuanya untuk sebuah pesta yang sangat besar. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya bisa terduduk dipojokan dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _Appa, eomma_ kenapa kalian tega sekali melakukan ini pada Baekhie ?"

"Kalian kan sudah berjanji akan membatalkannya, tapi kenapa Baekhie tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membawa Daehyun kerumah"

"Hiks,, Hiks.. Kalian jahat" Teriak Baekhyun yang kemudian menangis.

Suara tangisan dan teriakan Baekhyun pun terdengar oleh seisi rumah, para _maid_ dan juru masak hanya bisa merasa iba oleh Tuan Muda mereka yang harus melaksanakan pertunangan dengan paksaan dari Tuan dan Nyonya mereka. Lay yang menjadi _maid_ pribadi Baekhyun kini hanya bisa terduduk dengan lemas dikursi meja makan, ia tak bisa melihat kondisi Tuan Mudanya yang kini terlihat sedikit mengenaskan. Walau ia ditugaskan untuk mengantar makanan untuk Baekhyun karena semua _maid _dilarang menuju kekamar baekhyun untuk saat ini dan hanya boleh memberikan makan malam saja dan itu hanya boleh Lay yang mengantarkan.

_/Tok Tok Tok/_

"Tuan Muda, boleh saya masuk ? ini Saya Lay _hyung_" Ucap Lay sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Ma.. Hiks.. suk.. Hiks.. Saja.. hiks.. Hyu.. hikss Ungg" Ucap Baekhyun dari dalam kamar ditengah isakannya.

_/Ceklek/_

Lay yang telah masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun kini hanya bisa mamatung diam didepan pintu setelah apa yang ia lihat terhadap kondisi kamar Tuan Muda nya yang kini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Semua bantal, boneka, buku-buku, peralatan sekolah serta kursi belajarnya kini sudah jungkir balik dan bertebaran dimana-mana. Dirinya hanya bisa merasa iba setelah melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang tertunduk di pojokan kamarnya.

"Tuan Muda, mari makan dulu. Sedari Tuan Muda pulang kan belum makan malam. Ini _hyung_ bawa kan makan malam kesukaan Tuan Muda. Dimakan ya" Ucap Lay yang meletakan makan malam Baekhyun di meja belajar dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

_/Greeeep/_

Lay yang baru saja berjongkok didepan Baekhyun kini sudah duduk dilantai karena dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Lay dengan sangat erat dan tentunya terus menangis. Lay hanya bisa mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun sekarang.

"Hiks.. _Hyung_.. Hiks.. Kenapa ini.. Hiks.. Harus terjadi sama Baekhie.. Hiks.. Saat Baekhie sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Daehyun.,. Hiks.. Kenapa _appa _dan _eomma_.. Hiks.. Tega memisahkan Baekhie dengan Daehyun.. Hiks.."

Lay hanya bisa diam dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun, dia terus mengelus dengan lembut dan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun sebisanya.

"Tuan Muda, dengarkan _hyun_g_. _Tuan Muda harus bisa semangat ya. Ini kan baru tunangan. Tuan Muda bisa menggagalkan pertunangan ini dengan mencoba berbicara dengan calon tunangan Tuan Muda besok pas acara kalau Tuan Muda tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini"

"Benarkah _hyung ?_" Tanya Baekhyun dengan dijawab anggukan oleh Lay.

"Nah kalau begitu, Tuan Muda sekarang makan ya"

"Suapain Baekhie _hyung_" Ucap Baekhyun yang bisa diangguki oleh Lay. Karena saat seperti ini sifat manja Baekhyun akan keluar.

Baekhyun pun mulai memakan makanannya dengan disuapi oleh Lay walau hanya sepuluh kali suapan saja. Setelah itu, Baekhyun pun beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan mulai tidur. Malam ini Taehyung tidak tidur dengannya karena Nyonya Byun yang akan menemani Taehyung untuk tidur.

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

Pagi ini semua _maid _Keluarga Byun tengah sibuk menyiapkan keperluan pertunangan Baekhyun dengan calon Tunangannya. Sementara Tuan Byun tengah menjemput anak sulung di hotel setelah menempuh perjalanannya. Nyonya Byun kini tengah berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur sementara Taehyung sedang bermain dengan sebagian _maid_ di halaman.

"Sayang, ayo bangun sudah pagi"

"Ehmmmm.. _eomma_, Baekhie tidak mau kemana-mana apa lagi ke acara pertunangan itu"

"Jangan seperti itu sayang, pertunanganmu akan tetap berlanjut dan siang ini mau tidak mau Baekhie harus siap dengan dibantu beberapa _maid_" Ucap Nyonya Byun Tegas dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu Baekhie akan menuruti saran Lay _hyung_ semalam" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Jung (Daehyun)_**

Pagi ini, semua _maid _beserta Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tengah sibuk mempersiapkan acara pertunangan Daehyun dengan rekan kerja mereka. sementara Daehyun yang masih tertidur karena obat bius yang diberikan oleh Sehyun semalam.

Daehyun hanya bisa membuka matanya perlahan dan merasakan bahwa tubuhnya kini tengah lemah dan tenaganya pun tak kuat untuk menggerakan badannya walau hanya mengerakan tangannya. Ia hanya termenung dengan apa yang ia alami semalam, dirinya sudah sangat senang karena orang yang selama ini ia cari kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, namun naas saat pulang dirinya mendapat berita yang mengejutkan mengenai pertunangannya dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas dia tidak tahu siapa.

Satu jam telah berlalu, dengan Daehyun yang hanya bisa berbaring dengan lemah dan kini badannya sudah bisa digerakan. Ia mencoba untuk duduk dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang tanpa ia sadari ada beberapa barang miliknya yang tidak ada dan tentunya matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat jendela kamarnya pun telah dipasang besi pembatas.

"Ckck.. Sampai sejauh ini kalian melakukannya. _Appa, eomma_, Sehyun _nunna_ kenapa kalian harus melakukan hal ini"

"Arrghhh.. Aku harus menghubungi Baekhyun tapi dimana _handphone_ ku" Ujar Daehyun yang mencari _smartphone_ nya tidak ada dikamar.

"AAAARRRRGGHH!" Laptop dan telpon kamar pun juga tidak ada. Kalian sampai menyabotase semua barang-barang ku" Lanjut Daehyun.

"Baeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Maafkan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi asal kau tahu Baek, aku hanyalah milikmu seorang"

"Tunggulah aku, aku akan menjemputmu setelah acara itu dan kita berdua akan kabur" Ucap Daehyun.

Daehyun dikamar hanya bisa duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun, sudah bosan dirinya seharian hanya melihat kamarnya yang sudah disabotase oleh orang tuanya. Tapi, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah kotak yang berada di meja belajarnya.

"Kotak apa ini ya" Tanya Daehyun setelah memegang kotak tersebut.

_/Tok Tok Tok/_

"Dae, lekas bangun sudah siang bergegas lah, jangan tidur mulu. Dan segera lah bersiap-siap dan jangan lupa kau gunakan setelanmu yang sudah disiapkan didalam kotak tersebut" Ucap Sehyun.

"Dan jangan lama! Bila dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kau belum siap juga, maka aku akan menyuruh _maid_ untuk memandikanmu dan membantumu bersiap-siap" Lanjut Sehyun yang kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

_"Setelanku ada disini ?"_ Batin Daehyun yang kemudian tersadar dan membuang kotak tersebut.

"Eh tapi kalau aku tidak siap-siap, bisa gawat nih. Memang sih tadi _nunna_ bilang akan menyuruh para _maid_ akan memandikanku tapi sepertinya bukan _maid _tapi _nunna_ sendiri yang akan turun tangan" Ucap Daehyun dengan merinding yang kemudian bergegas kekamar mandi.

Daehyun yang telah selesai membersihkan dirinya kini mulai menatap kotak yang ia lempar begitu saja, mau tidak mau ia harus memakainya. Sesaat mandi, dirinya telah memikirkan untuk melarikan diri saat acara tengah berlangsung dan pergi menuju kerumah Baekhun.

Kini Daehyun tengah bercermin melihat dirinya yang tengah memakai setelan jas yang telah disiapkan oleh _appa _dan _eomma_ nya, setalan jasnya sama seperti saat dirinya dan Baekhyun bernyanyi bersama dan saat itu juga Daehyun merindukan Baekhyun, memikirkan Baekhyun saat ini sedang apa dan pastinya dalam pikiran Daehyun, Baekhyun-nya kini tengah khawatir karena sedari malam sampai saat ini tidak memberi kabar.

_/Ceklek/ /BRAAAK/_

Saat pintu terbuka, Sehyun dan para _bodyguard_ kini tengah siap membawa Daehyun untuk makan siang dan bergegas untuk menuju tempat acara pertunangannya.

"Cepat Daehyun, kita sudah telat. Hanya tinggal dirimu saja yang belum makan, cepat keruang makan" Omel Sehyun.

"Dan satu lagi, kali ini _dongsaeng_ ku yang tampan ini jadi semakin tampan. Aku yakin calon tunanganmu ini akan terpesona dan tentunya kau juga akan terpesona dengan tunanganmu Dae" Ucap Sehyun.

"Ck.,….. Jangan harap aku akan terpesona dengan dengan dia!" Ketus Daehyun.

"Kita lihat saja Dae, dan jangan sampai kau jilat ludahmu sendiri" Ucap Saehyun yang kini mulai berjalan dan diikuti oleh Daehyun.

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

**_Do Restaurant _**

_Restaurant_ yang kini tengah dihias oleh para karyawan dan tidak hanya itu bahkan pemilik _restaurant_ sendiri yaitu Tuan Do beserta istri dan anaknya Do Kyungsoo ikut campur dalam dekorasi ini. Hal ini, dikarenakan ini adalah acara sahabat dekatnya yaitu Tuan Byun. Kyungsoo sendirin sejak malam sudah kaget dengan acara ini tapi kedua orang tuanya melarangnya untuk memberi tahu Baekhyun dan tentunya Kyungsoo pun setuju karena ingin melihat expressi Baekhyun.

Selang beberapa jam, _restaurant_ Tuan Do kini sudah selesai di dekor dan sesuai harapannya. Sementara itu para karyawannya kini tengah bersiap-siap sesuai dengan tugasnya. Tuan dan Nyonya Do beserta Kyungsoo telah kembali kerumah satu jam setelah dekorasi selesai untuk bersiap-siap dalam acara.

Setiap tamu undangan kini tengah memasuki _restaurant_ dan dilayani oleh para karyawan dengan baik. _Do Restaurant_ merupakan salah satu _restaurant _terbaik di _Seoul_ dengan pelayanan bintang lima. Dari kejauhan datanglah empat mobil _sport_ yang kini tengah diparkirkan ditempat khusus tamu _VIP "Wu's Family – 2", "Kim's Family – 2", "Xi's Family – 2" _dan _"Park's Family – 2"_. Keempat _namja_ dengan tampilan keren dan terkesa _cool_ dengan perpaduan kemeja dan jas yang tidak dikancing dengan rapih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chan Yeol, Xi Lu Han, Wu Yi Fan dan Kim Jong In dan jangan lupakan Xi Se Hoon adik dari Luhan dan Wu Min Seok kakak dari Kris. Mereka berlima lebih memilih pergi sendiri dibanding dengan pergi bersama orang tua mereka dan sesaat kemudian Luhan, Chanyeol, Kai dan Kris hanya bisa tercengan melihat tulisan yang tertera di atas _restaurant_ mereka sungguh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pujaan hati mereka kini tengah bertunangan. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka lebih baik masuk karena telah ditunggu oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Sementara itu didalam, Keluarga Byun tengah duduk sambil menunggu calon besan mereka. sementara itu Baekhyun kini hanya termenung diam dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhie _hyung_, jangan bersedih lagi ya. Taetae yakin Baekhie _hyung_ sama Daehyun _hyung_ akan bersatu kok" Ucap Taehyung memberi semangat dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Mereka sudah datang. Mari kita sambut mereka, dan kau Baekhyun jangan pasang wajah sedihmu tersenyumlah, kau tidak malu dilihat para tamu kalau wajahmu cemberut gitu" Ucap Tuan Byun.

"Selamat sore, maaf kami terlambat, biasa anak kami yang bungsu ini agak merepotkan"

"Hahaha.. Tidak apa-apa kok, anak kami juga sama saja. Dia agak sedikit marah karena harus kami pisahkan dengan kekasihnya"

"Wah.. Kalau begitu sama dong. Hahahaha… Lihat lah wajahnya tak kalah manis dengan kekasihmu itu"

"Dan kau sebaiknya lihat, calon tunanganmu ini tidak kalah tampan dengan kekasihmu itu"

"Hmmm. Baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya mereka tidak suka kita tunangkan. Bagaimana kalau kalian bawa kekasih kalian kemari dan kami akan membatalkan pertunangan ini, waktu kalian hanya sebentar. Benar tidak Tuan Jung" Lanjut Tuan Byun dengan dijawab oleh anggukan Tuan Jung dan semua keluarga mereka tengah tersenyum.

"Benarkah ?" Ucap Daehyun dan Baekhyun berbarengan dan seketika mereka termenung melihat satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun"

"Daehyun"

"_Appa_ maksud dari semua ini apa ? Kenapa ada Daehyun disini" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ya kalau Daehyun ada disini ya berarti pertunangan kalian batal, kan sesuai perjanjian kita Baekhie" Jawab Tuan Byun.

"Nah pertunanganmu juga batal Daehyun, kan Baekhyun sudah ada didepan kami" Ucap Tuan Jung diikuti cekikan Nyonya Jung dan Sehyun.

"Jadi aku dan Baekhyun mau ditunangkan dan kami sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil ?" Kini giliran Daeyun yang bertanya.

"Benar sekali, tapi kan _appa _dan _eomma_ sudah berjanji bila kau membawa _namja_ manis mu ini kemari maka pertunangannya dibatalkan. _Appa_ kan harus menepati janji" Ucap Tuan Jung dengan dibales tatapan cengo Daehyun.

"Nah benar, _Appa_ juga harus nepatin janji ya Baekhie" Ucap Tuan Byun.

"Hah? Tidak-tidak. Kalau dari awal aku tahu Daehyun aku tidak akan membuat janji itu. Tarik ya janjinya _appa_" Ucap Baekhyun dengan merajuk.

"Oh tidak bisa Baekhie, _appa _kan sudah berjanji"

"_Appa_ dan Tuan Byun jangan batalin ya. Aku dan Baekhyun ingin bertunangan"

"Ah semalam aja kau menolak mentah-mentah sampai _nunna_ harus membiusmu"

"Itu kan aku tidak tahu kalau calon tunanganku itu kekasihku sendiri"

"Jadi kalian mau ditunangkan nih ? Masa kalian tega buat orang tua kalian mengingkari janji sih" Ucap Nyonya Jung yang dijawab oleh Baekhyun dan Daehyun dengan tatapan memelas

"_Ahjumma ahjushi_ izinkan mereka bertunanganya ya" Ucap Taehyung disela-sela mereka.

"Tentu saja Taetae, masa iya _ahjushi_ ngebatalin pertunangan ini.. Hahaha" Ucap Tuan Byun dengan tawanya diikuti tawa oleh Nyonya Jung, Baekbeom, Tuan dan Nyonya Jung serta Sehyun.

"Haiiish! Jadi kalian ngerjain kami berdua ?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Daehyun berbarengan.

"Tentu saja.. Hahaha.. ternyata kalian gampang dikerjain" Tutur Nyonya Jung yang menjadi korban hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah orang tua mereka.

"Nah sekarang kalian jalan lah berdua menuju podium dan ini cincin pertunangan kalian. Nah Taetae temani mereka ya" Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil menyerahkan cincin pertungangan dan menuntun Taehyung untuk berada ditengah mereka.

Kini Daehyun dan Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju Podium dengan kedua tangan mereka yang menggengam tangan Taehyung. Daehyun dengan setelan jas hitamnya yang terlihat semakin tampan dan Baekhyun dengan setelan jas putihnya yang menunjukkan kesan imutnya terpancar dengan baik, sementara Taehyung berjalan dengan senyum yang berkembang dengan riangnya kini merasa senang.

Kini setelah acara pertukaran cincin antar Daehyun dan Baekhyun, kini mereka sudah kembali ketempat duduk mereka dan tidak lupa seluruh tamu mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangan mereka. Dan jangan lupakan Taehyung yang berada ditengah mereka tengah duduk dengan riangnya bisa melihat orang yang ia sayangi bisa bersatu.

**ENDING**

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

**_EPILOG_**

_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN_

"Hiks.. hiks.. Taetae mohon jangan pisahkan Baekhie _hyung_ dengan Daehyun _hyung"_ Taehyung pun kembali menangis.

_/Grep/_

"Maafkan _ahjumma_ Taetae" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Sebenarnya tunangan Baekhie _hyung_ itu Daehyun _hyung_ kami hanya mau mengetest seberapa besar cinta mereka oleh karena itu kami melakukan ini" Lanjut Nyonya Byun.

"Benarkah _jumma _? Kalau gitu Taetae mau ngasih tahu Baekhie _hyung_"

"Eh Taetae jangan. Biarkan aja nanti malah gagal rencananya. Taetae bantu _jumma_ dan _ahjushi _ya pura-pura aja Taetae tidak tahu" Ucap Nyonya Jung dengan dijawab oleh anggukan lucu Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu malam ini Taetae tidur dikamar BaekBeom _hyung_ ya ? Nanti _jumma_ temani. Untuk boneka singa Taetae sudah _jumma_ ambil tadi siang" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Baik _Jumma"_

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

_Kediaman Keluarga Jung (Leo & Ken)_

Leo dan Ken, kini sedang duduk diruang keluarganya yang tiba-tiba terkejut sesaat _eomma_ mereka yang tengah meminta para _maid_ membawakan tiga setelan jas yang mereka duga untuk mereka berdua dan _appa_ mereka dan sebuah gaun untuk _eomma_ mereka.

"_Eomma_ sebenarnya ini buat apa ?"

"Ini untuk acara pertunangan dari anak rekan kerja _appa_ mu besok dan kalau tidak salah mereka satu kelas dengan mu Ken"

"Sekelas denganku ? _Nugu eomma_?"

"Jung Dae Hyun dan Byun Baek Hyun"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ucap Leo dan Ken berbarengan

"Kenapa kalian ini?"

"Bagaimana bisa ? Mereka saja baru menjadi sepasang kekasih dan akan bertunangan besok"

"Mereka sebenarnya sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil dan mereka berdua tidak tahu oleh karena ini kalian berdua jangan beritahu mereka ya. Itu pesan dari _appa_ kalian"

"baiklah _eomma"_

_"Jadi mereka sudah ditunangkan ? sudah tidak ada harapan untukku lagi"_ Batin Leo yang kemudian merasa bahunya dielus oleh Ken dengan tatapan 'Tetap semangat _hyung_'

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

_Do Restaurant_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa _shock_ melihat sebuah tulisan yang tepajang di podium yang tengah dipasang di _restaurant _milik keluarganya itu _"Pertunangan Jung Dae Hyun dan Byun Baek Hyun"._ Dirinya tidak menyangka mereka yang baru jadian hari ini langsung menyelenggarakan pertunangan esok harinya. Dirinya yang ingin mengucapkan selamat dan bertanya akan perihal tersebut tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh _appa_ nya.

"Kyungie, jangan beritahu soal ini kenapa Baekhyun. Ini permintaan Tuan Byun"

"Tapi kenapa _appa _?"

"Sebenarnya mereka sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil dan mereka telah menceritakan bahwa _namja_ yang dicari Baekhyun ternyata calon tunangannya sendiri awalnya mereka _shock_ karena tidak percaya dan akhirnya mereka sepakat dengan Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung untuk melakukan hal ini"

"Mereka melakukan hal ini untuk melihat seberapa besar cinta mereka berdua" Jelas Tuan Do.

"Oh seperti itu ya _appa_. Baiklah kalau begitu Kyungie akan jaga rahasia ini"

-88888888888-

Akhirnya cerita ini kelar juga, saya merasa agak sedikit rancu :( hu uh

Terima kasih untuk para Silent Reader, Followers, dan Favoriter atas selama ini.

dan untuk para Review yang selalu memberi reviewnya : **rachel sulis, darkhyuners shining, SHINeexo, chanbaekyu, Nenehcabell, ByunViBaek dan Review lainnya :)**

kali ini saya akan melanjutkan cerita baru saya yaitu "Wrong or Right Couple ?" 'Ceritanya sekalian promosi :D'

semoga puas dengan cerita My Hero ini, segenap para kru pemain mengucapkan terima kasih banyak :)

Thanks untuk selama ini atas niat readers untuk membaca cerita saya :)


End file.
